Where the Legends Come From
by Dreamin.of.Scotland
Summary: Jake, Quil, and Embry used to be my best friends, but then they changed, one by one. When our eyes met there was no going back, Embry had imprinted... on me, Ellie. But this isn't just your ordianry imprint... EmbryxOC. ON HIATUS.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: The Lovely Stephanie Meyer owns it all. I am just a lowly writer. Although this plot, this computer, and Ellie Davis are all mine! **

**A/n: I have never written a Twilight story, before. This is so exciting. I, for one, absolutely love imprint stories, because it is much easier to add your own element to a story if you have ideas, and can develop the characters how you want. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE Bella and Edward (they will always be number 1 in my heart), but I also love Jacob (not with Bella) and the whole La Push pack. **

**This is from Ellie Davis' PoV. This is the intro, just so you can understand her feelings, and the actions of the characters in the story better. This happens during the middle of New Moon where Jacob Black, Embry Call, and Quil Ateara begin to notice some strange things happening. Since this is the prologue there will be a lot of switches between the scenes, or flashbacks, whatever you want to call them. **

**Anyway, I digress. Here's the story. Enjoy!**

**Where the Legends Come From**

**Prologue: Abandonment**

"And Davis makes the game- winning 3-pointer!" I exclaimed as the ball bounced down on the pavement of my driveway, from the basketball hoop. I high-fived Jake, my teammate in this two-on two game.

"No way!" Quil yelled, a smirk tugging on the corner of his lips. Here we go again. "No way that was a three!"

"Yes it was, Quil Ateara!"

"What do you say, Embry?" He inquired, ignoring me and turning toward Embry, whose back was turned, and whose shoulders were tensed.

"Embry?" I asked, concerned, and I reached out touch his forearm. He jerked away, his dark eyes blazing with an anger that I had never seen from him.

"Are you okay?" I asked, almost timidly, his expression made me take a hasty step backwards.

"I'm not feeling so well," he muttered. I reached up to feel his forehead, but jerked my hand back fast. He was blazing.

"Em, I think you have a fever."

I saw his eyes flash again, and his whole body began to shake violently.

"I have to go," he stated in a rush, sounding strained.

"Wait-"

"Embry-" Jacob and Quil called out at the same time, but he had already disappeared into the small copse that lead into the woods by my house.

"He'll be fine, Ellie. Don't worry," Quil said, wrapping his arms around me. I hadn't even realized that sobs were wracking my body, and I was shaking. Jake came up and gave me a hug as well. My sobs began to subside.

We walked inside, and we watched movies all the while trying our best not to mention Embry or fret about whether he was angry or sick. It was driving me insane; this constant worry, but Jake and Quil kept assuring me that Embry could take care of himself no matter what was wrong.

* * *

It was two incredibly long weeks later that Embry finally came back to school, but he was- different somehow. True, his hair was shorn short, and he seemed to have shot up half a foot since I last saw him, and he also looked… I guess more mature and sober. He was also stony faced, and he refused to look directly at me.

I noticed this, because we had almost every class together, but he never once looked at me, no matter how many times I tried to strike up a conversation.

When it was our lunch hour I noticed that he was not sitting at our regular lunch table, but two tables down from us.

I was eager to talk to Jake and Quil, to see what they thought was going on with him.

I sat down at our table, where Jake and Quil were already digging into their food. I asked, without preamble, the question that had been haunting my mind.

"What do you guys think is happening to Embry?" Quil and Jake stopped stuffing their faces, and looked at each other as if trying to decide whether they should tell me their suspicions.

"Go on," I encouraged.

"Well," Jake started. "You know Sam Uley, right?" I nodded. Everyone on the res knew who Sam Uley was. He was tall, strong, very somber, and kept to himself. He was also the youngest member of the council, at least 30 years the junior of the youngest member.

"What about him?"

"He and a few other guys have been hanging out lately. They're kinda like; a gang," Jake whispered those last words; obviously making sure Embry didn't hear us. But I don't think he could over the sheer noise and distance.

"A gang?"_ in La Push?_

"Well, I'd say more like a cult," Quil amended.

I had a horror-struck look on my face, I could feel it.

"I know," Jake agreed grimly.

I glanced over at Embry, and watched as he threw away his empty tray, and walked out of the cafeteria with jerky motions, and I had the distinct impression that he had heard every word.

* * *

"Hey Quil?" I sat down next to him at our table in 7th hour Biology a few minutes before the bell rang. It came out sounding more like a question then a greeting.

"Yeah?" he looked up from today's English assignment to meet my eyes.

"Have you seen Jake, today?" He hadn't been in any of the classes we had together, and he hadn't been at lunch.

"No," he admitted, his eyebrows knitting together. He was thinking the same thing as me; Jake never missed school.

As the bell rang, and the teacher had started class both of us stayed silent.

I looked at the empty table in front of us, and made a startling realization; Both Jake _and _Embry were gone.

* * *

Quil was confused, angry, and frustrated, but who could blame him? Two of our best friends refused to talk or even look at us.

At first I had thought of the 'cult' idea as just a joke, but it was coming all too real.

Quil seemed to have a shorter fuse these days, and snapped at people much quicker than normal. I tried to keep him as calm as I could, and refused to leave him too long. I was afraid that Sam and his followers would try to take away Quil, and brainwash him as well.

After a week of Quil being gone from school, and not hearing a word from him I was so afraid, and sick with grief.

The next Monday I saw Jake, Embry _and_ Quil walk into the school side by side. They looked so alike, now. Their hair was shorn, and they had seemed to grow dramatically overnight, and they were all muscular. All three also had the same expression of cool indifference.

In Biology, I refused to be ignored any longer. So once the teacher had continued to play the movie we had started on Friday I tried to get Quil's attention.

"Quil," I whispered. His face was turned forward looking at the T.V. screen and he acted as if he hadn't heard me.

"Quil," I repeated as loud as I dared. He kept facing forward. I knew he had heard me, though, because his fists were tightening, and his face had a determined look, as if he was forcing himself to not look at me.

"Quil Rhyn Ateara look at me!" I snapped, and reached out to grab his arm, but pulled it back. His skin was just as hot as Embry's had been the day he had looked angry and sick after our game of basketball.

Finally he looked in my direction.

"Why the hell did you let them brainwash you, Quil?" I was struggling to keep my voice in a whisper. I saw his eyes show confusion, and then a flash of anger.

"Ellie, it's not-" he started, but I cut him off.

"Why did you let Sam Uley take over your life?"

I saw genuine anger in his eyes now. He seemed to calm himself down before turning to look at me

"It's not what you think, Ellie, he's helping us," I shook my head in disbelief.

His eyes became sad and pleading.

"Please, Ellie," his voice became just as pleading as his eyes. "Stay away from us, you could get hurt," his voice was low and serious. What was he talking about? It sounded like he was speaking in riddles. But his message was clear; for some reason they did not want to friends any more, and I placed the blame on two people; first of all Sam Uley, and second Embry Call.

"Too late," I whispered, and to my dismay I felt tears fill my eyes. The bell rang seconds later, and I bolted out leaving my books behind me, I refused to let them see me cry.

* * *

"C'mon Mom," I begged for the thousandth time.

"It'll be a good experience," I wheedled. I'd never actually been outside of Washington. After my mom and dad's divorce Dad had come up ever summer, and we spent the week together in Seattle.

"But Ellie, why do you want to move to California all of the sudden? I thought you loved it here." The truth was I loved the res, and everyone here.

I had lived here all of my life, and loved the rain.

But I couldn't deal with the fact that my best friends since first grade were now refusing to acknowledge me.

I suppose one could say it was the coward's way out, but I couldn't face them right now, it hurt too much. I felt confused, and wondered if I had done anything wrong, or if they were just going through puberty, or something of the like.

"Well," my mother said, thinking it over. I could tell Stephanie was breaking down. " I guess you could stay with your father." I smiled brightly for what felt like the first time in weeks, and went over to hug her.

"Now Ellie," uh oh that was her courtroom voice. I pulled back, cautious.

"I'll let you go on one condition." I was curious now. It couldn't be something too bad. She was a lawyer after all, and able to come up with negotiations that favoured both parties.

" I want you to spend your senior year here in La Push." I nodded, that didn't seem unreasonable. I figured Mom just wanted me to graduate from the same place as her.

She peered over at me. "That's not too bad, is it?" I smiled encouragingly.

"It seems fair." We hugged again.

"I suppose you'd best call your father," she said practically. I looked down sheepishly.

"I already called him," I said, looking up I saw my mom raise one eyebrow.

"Okay, then we'd best get packing. You go up and start. I'll make us some sandwiches, bring them up and help you." I nodded, and rushed upstairs to pack up for the 8-month stay with my dad.

* * *

I thought over all of these events that lead to my decision to leave La Push, and sighed. I was on the plane back from San Diego.

It was so much different from La Push or Forks! It was, after all a major city. It was sunny, and I found out that half of my wardrobe was woefully inadequate for the weather. I looked out the window, and smiled as I saw the familiar green landscape under us.

"We will be landing in Seattle in 30 minutes," came a voice over the loud speaker.

Although I wasn't sure about how this year would turn out, and I was nervous about seeing Quil, Embry, and Jake; It sure was great to be home again.

**Well there's the intro. This was basically the exposition, where all of the background was explained. A fair warning; Bella and Edward will more then likely not appear, seeing how this is set after Eclipse, and I am assuming that Bella and Edward have married, and left to change her into a vampire.**

**This may have come off kind of Quil centric, but remember he imprints on Claire, and this is not his story it is Embry and Ellie's. **

**So, the Next chapter will be Ellie coming back, and Embry looking at her for the first time since he's become a werewolf. I will also add more on Ellie's background, family, and such so you will get to know her better. **

**I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll know that you have if you review my darlings!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/n: You guys are so lucky I am a procrastinator, and keep putting off my homework, because I'm writing instead. Yay Procrastination!**

**Well, here's the next chapter, I'd say it's better than the last, more Embry and Ellie ;) Also thanks to crayola-pixies, pink champagne218, and Rockin Ace whom were my sole reviewers thanks, your reviews made me smile, and I'm glad you enjoyed my story. I hope you like this chapter just as much! I do so love reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Once again, all I own is Ellie and the plot. Stephanie Meyer, oh how I wish I owned this wonderful story, but alas I only own this fanfic. **

**--**

**Where the Legends Come From**

**Chapter 1**

Ellie's PoV

I was so glad to be home. San Diego was so different from La Push. I suppose it was good to have an unusual experience, and it was _unusual_. For the first time that I can remember I had a best friend who was a girl, Ashley T. There were at least five Ashleys at my school, so we had to use their last initials to tell them apart.

Anyway, Ashley T. really helped me when I first moved there to get the hang of things, and helped me shop, a practice I was starting to dread doing, but it was a good distraction.

As another distraction I had gone out a few times with a guy who was more like a friend to me, but we still had a good time. His name was Zach, and when I went back to La Push we had promised to keep in touch. And I had also promised to visit him the next time I was in San Diego.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror beside my bed. I had changed not only emotionally, but also physically.

Before I had gone to live with Dad my eyes had been completely brown, and my dark hair had been shorter. Ashley T. had convinced me to get a new, trendier haircut, and that included growing out my hair, and getting bangs and layers. My eyes, well some may call it hazel. From afar they look light brown, but closer they are green.

"C'mon Ellie!" Mom yelled up the stairs. "You don't want to be late on your last first day of school!" I don't know why she was fussing there was still 30 minutes left, and it only took ten minutes to get to school by car. But I took one last look to see if the skirt and off the shoulder blouse looked okay. I had talked to Ashley T. on the phone last night, and she and Mom had banded against me, and convinced me to wear something that was different from my normal attire of jeans and t-shirts.

I walked down stairs and found Mom cooking at the stove. She was cooking breakfast. Stephanie turned around when she heard me, and smiled.

"Mom, you didn't have to do this," I said, ducking my head and blushing.

"It's your last first day of school, baby. I'm entitled to do something special." She turned around fully, and I saw she was in her work clothes, and had been waiting for me to come down so she could take off for work.

"What about work, Mom?" At that she chuckled.

"I think they can handle an hour without me." Mom was the only lawyer in La Push, not that there were many trials, if any, here. The council mostly handled arguments and such. She basically handled wills, divorces, and the like.

She looked the Quileute, with dark russet skin, black eyes, with dark black silky hair. I suppose our hair looks alike, but my skin is a lighter tan, and my hair was a shade lighter, a really dark brown. My features were every bit the Quileute, though, and I was proud of that.

We ate together in compatible silence. And when we were both finished I stepped up to the sink to do the dishes, but Mom shooed me off.

"Go on, Ellie, you've only got fifteen minutes until the bell rings." I started to protest, but she remained firm.

"Thanks, Mom. That was a great breakfast." She nodded, smiling, and turned toward the sink. I went to my room, picked up my backpack, and headed downstairs, and out the door.

"Ellie," Mom called as she rushed to the front door.

"You look beautiful," I blushed again. And went back up the steps to give her a hug. "Have a great day."

"You too, Mom."

--

I looked at the clock as I pulled into the parking lot, and headed towards the office. There, the older ladies sitting at the desks welcomed me back, and complimented how pretty I was. I struggled not to roll my eyes. I wish people would stop saying that. My looks were simply average, nothing to fuss about.

The counselor talked to me about my classes gave me a map of the school and such. She chatted through the bell, asking how was California, and how my mother was doing and so on and so on, until I was able to artfully bring up the topic of class. So she then wrote me a pass, and I was on my way to first hour English with Mr. Langley.

I was silently cursing the counselor for making me late. I had wanted to walk into class, not making a big production of me being a "new" student.

I took a deep breath before opening the door, and taking my pass to the teacher at the front of the room. To my dismay he made me stand in front of the class and introduce myself, and where I'm from.

I stood in front of the class, feeling so out of place. I kept my eyes glued to the floor, my bangs shielding my vision as I mumbled my name.

"I'm Elaine Leigh, from California," I was using my father's last name out of habit, and few people seemed to remember me as little Ellie Davis, the lawyer's daughter. Half of the class looked at me curiously, while the rest looked uninterested.

"Thank you, Miss Leigh," Mr. Langley replied. "You can you the empty seat by Mr. Call. Please raise your hand, Mr. Call." This seemed unnecessary, seeing as it was the only open seat. Wait, Mr. Call? As in…

My eyes and head shot up to where Embry was raising his hand, obediently, looking out the window, bored.

I walked through the aisle as if in a trance, and sank into the seat behind him. No matter how many mental preparations I had given myself, it had not helped.

He had grown so much, since I had last seen him. He now towered over my 5' 7" dramatically. He still looked like Embry with dark black hair that had grown, and fell slightly over his eyes. His features had grown less round as he had grown. He was even more muscular. I had to say; he did not look his age. I'd say he looked to be in his twenties.

I was surprised when the bell rang, and jumped up. I gathered up my stuff, and hurried to get to my next class, hoping not to be left alone with Embry. In my haste I wasn't looking where I was going.

I tripped over something that wrapped around my feet after I stepped on it. I dropped everything in my arms, and put out my arms, and waited to feel the impact. But it never came.

My eyes flew open, and there was a pair of obsidian eyes looking back at me full of awe, surprise, and adoration. I now felt a pair of muscular arms that were setting me up right.

"Are you okay?" Embry asked, concern taking over his features, although I still saw awe in his eyes as he stared into mine without looking away. He looked at me as if he had never seen anyone like me before. As if he was a blind man looking at the sun for the first time.

No matter how cliché is sounds, I forgot everything else, the anger, confusion, and hurt. He had caused me to forget all of this with simply a touch, and his arms were still around me.

I finally found my voice after staring into his eyes for a few seconds, not breathing.

"I'm fine," a voice said, that did not sound like my own. It was too breathy. I was beginning to feel woozy from standing so close to him.

He released me, almost reluctantly. His eyes took on its previous expressions of awe, surprise, and adoration. I also saw of flash of, was that of recognition?

"Ellie?"_ Damn. _Now his voice seemed disbelieving, and curious. His voice had broken the spell, and I felt the old feelings of hurt, rage, and feeling of abandonment flow through my veins. Good. I needed that anger it would keep from doing something stupid, like forgiving them too easy, or falling for him.

"Yeah," I muttered as I bent down to pick up my fallen books. I looked around the room, and saw that we were alone.

Embry handed me the rest of my books, and continued to stare intensely at me.

"I'm sorry about that," he said pleadingly, pointing to his backpack on the floor. This happened to be the thing I had tripped over. Another black mark added to his already lengthy record. And yet he sounded so sincere, as if it was killing him inside that I had almost fallen over something of his.

"Whatever," I mumbled, turning with my bag and binder in hand toward the door. Frustratingly Embry followed me.

"Ellie, wait," I kept walking, but with his long legs it would take seconds for him to catch up. I was right, and he was at my side in the blink of an eye.

"Why did you move away?" That made me stop, and I looked at him in disbelief. _Did he really have no idea?_ I gave him the safe answer rather than get into all of the sticky details in the middle of this high school hallway.

"I just wanted to spend time with my dad." Embry nodded, but I know he could tell there was more to the story, but I stayed quiet.

"What class do you have next?" he asked.

"Chemistry with Ms. Smith," I admitted grudgingly. I didn't want to get closer to Embry I wanted to push him away as he had to me. But it was hard when he gave me that intense look, which he hadn't stopped giving me.

It made me blush. It was as if I was the only person in the world to him. But I couldn't trust Embry; today he could talk to me, and tomorrow he may ignore me just as he had last year. I have to remember that no matter how he looks at me, or how giddy it makes me feel.

"Great," he looked absolutely ecstatic. "That's the same as me, Jake, and Quil." _Great._ Not that I should be surprised, because this is after all a small school. Although part of me wanted to see them again, the other part couldn't forgive them.

Embry ushered me into class wearing an infectious grin. I saw Quil and Jake talking quietly together at one of the tables, and they glanced up, and looked directly at Embry, and I did, too. He still had that intense look, and was watching me without even acknowledging his friends.

Jake and Quil's their faces registered shock, but not the same kind as Embry's. They looked almost worried, and their eyes then moved to me, and I saw Quil smile.

"Hey Ellie, where the hell have you been?" I saw Jake smile as well, once he recognized me. Quil came up, and gave me a hug. I stiffened though, resisting the urge to hug him back. He was just as hot as Embry.

He then pulled back, still grinning like crazy, all three of them were. I couldn't imagine what they had to be so happy about; they had seemed fine enough without me before I had left.

Embry led me to the next table, and I sat down beside him, trying to remember my anger while looking into his eyes, but that proved impossible, so I looked away. I moved my hair so it fell in between us trying to concentrate on taking notes all hour. All the while also trying to ignore Embry's gaze that seemed to burn into me.

This time I was ready for when the bell rang, and was the first one out the door, although I was surprised Embry hadn't caught up with me, but then I looked back, and saw Jake and Quil stop him with curious looks, and seemed to want to have a private word with him.

I sighed in relief as I entered my next class, and after the bell rang saw Embry wasn't in it.

--

**I think it kind of went on and on, so I had to end it. Keep in mind this is my first imprint story, was it as bad as I feel it turned out? I sure hope not.**

**Anyway my mind is wandering to my homework. I really do have to work now. **

**I hope you all enjoyed it. I may do the next chapter as Embry, because all of the looks, and such are so much more significant to him. What do you guys think?**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/n: Man, you guys sure are lucky I'm in an updating mood. I am yet again avoiding work, and using my story to have a reason to avoid it. I want to give thanks to everyone who reviewed last time; Rockin Ace, pink champagne218, Bible Chick, and Verekai. You are the people who keep me writing. Gracias. **

**This chapter is going to be in Embry's PoV. This should be quite interesting since I'm a girl writing as a guy. His PoV starts in first hour, before Ellie comes in late. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Embry's PoV

School had started again, and I was here, although I'd rather be on patrol. It had been so difficult to accept at first that I was not human, that I was part wolf. I had been told by Sam I could not tell anyone. So I had, reluctantly, stayed away from my best friends. I now was proud of being a werewolf. And I was glad to have my friends back.

Going to school now seemed so trivial when you compare it to hunting bloodsuckers. How would me sitting in a classroom be helping La Push? Sam didn't want to hear anything like that, though.

I looked out of the window into the woods wishing I were running, since it made me so content.

"…Please raise your hand, Mr. Call," I heard a stern voice say. I didn't bother looking up; I just raised my hand, and continued to look as the rain outside drizzled down serenely.

I felt someone slip into the seat behind me, and also felt eyes on me. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, since I look so much older than my age, and everyone in the pack was used to being gawked at.I still didn't like being stared at, no matter what thier reason.

I sat idly through the impossibly long first hour, and felt relief after the bell rang, and I also felt the person behind me shuffling paper like mad before standing up to leave. I watched out of the corner of my eye in horror as the girl's feet got tangled up with my backpack on the floor.

I heard her gasp of surprise, and moved instinctively to catch her, probebly faster than a human should have moved. I wrapped my arms around her waist and stopped her from hitting the floor by inches.

I looked up into the girl's eyes to apologize, that's when my whole world became complete. It was as if all I had seen was black and white but when our eyes met the colours of life exploded, and had meaning.

I had imprinted.

I had felt how Sam, Quil, and Jared had felt when they'd met their mates, but it hadn't felt this… intense, and... well words can't really describe the total feelings of wholeness I felt with this girl I didn't even know.

I wanted to be the anything and everything to her, the way she was to me. She _was_ my world now.

I searched her green eyes, wanting to see how she was feeling, and wanting to do anything to help her. Her eyes were wide with surprise. I saw a subtle sadness and hurt in her eyes. Seeing her hurt made my heart ache like a beast. I wondered what had happened to make her feel so.

"Are you okay?" I asked, anxiously hoping she hadn't been hurt because of me. Just thinking that I had hurt her made me feel angry with myself.

"I'm fine," she replied, while still sounding breathless. Damn, it felt good to hold her in my arms, but I could tell she was getting uncomfortable with this close proximity. I would make sure to change her mind later, but for now I removed my arms from around her, and stared into her eyes. I saw something that reminded me of…

"Ellie?" she looked down, and blushed. It was cute, but she looked dismayed, which confused me even more. Why would she not want me to recognize her?

"Yeah," she affirmed quietly before bending over to pick up her discarded books. I crouched next to her to help, and handed her the rest of the books and papers.

"I'm sorry about that," I gestured toward my backpack on the floor, and watched as her features darken with anger. And the subtle hurt and sadness became more pronounced.

"Whatever," she said, quietly before fleeing out the door, but I followed her. I had just found my imprint _and_ best friend, I couldn't leave her now.

"Ellie wait!" she kept walking as if trying to ignore me.

"Why did you move away?" I blurted out before I could stop it. That made her stop and all but glare at me, and I instantly regretted it, not even knowing what had caused such a reaction.

"I just wanted to spend time with my dad." I knew a lie when I heard one, especially coming from someone that I had know since first grade, but I also wanted her to feel comfortable with me, so I'd save that topic for another time.

"What class do you have next?" this seemed to be a harmless enough question.

"Chemistry with Ms. Smith," even her reluctant tone could not damper my enthusiasm.

"Great," I replied, "That's the same as me, Jake, and Quil." I could tell she was less than thrilled at this announcement, but nothing could please me more, than to stay beside her as long as I can.

I led her to Ms. Smith's class, and only took my eyes off of her for the few seconds it took to find Quil and Jake, and turned my eyes back to Ellie watching in fascination at every move she made, and observed the many facets of her beauty that I was blinded to before I had imprinted on her. Like the way her hair was curled slightly, and one eyebrow rose when she was surprised or curious.

I heard Jake and Quil break off their conversation, and turn to greet me when they caught sight of Ellie. I almost laughed at the disbelief, and surprise emanating for both of them. And although we weren't as connected as we were when in our wolf forms, we still connect better than most humans could at reading each other's emotions.

Ellie turned to me, and I saw her blush once again when our eyes met, and she looked away quickly. No matter what the reasons for her to try and push me away, her flushed face gave away her emotions, and so did her eyes.

"Hey Ellie, where the hell have you been?" Quil asked, and I was grateful that he made the first move, and hadn't waited for her. Ellie seemed to be different in more ways than one, and while these changes haven't made her any less admirable, she was less free and high-spirited. She always had that subtle cloak of sadness. All I wanted to do was find a way to rip it off, and burn it. And tell her that I would always be there to help her.

Quil came up to hug her, and we all noticed her stiffen in his arms before he let her go. But the grin never left my face, or Quil and Jake's for that matter. I could tell they were happy for me that I had found my imprint. Their happiness could never come close to equal to mine, though.

Ellie held my eyes for a while, but she seemed to become frustrated, and settled down to her notes, but not before flipping her hair in between us, as if to close off those two windows into her soul. I had to keep myself from chuckling at the feeble attempt to stop the power of imprinting.

I contented myself with watching her hand flow across the paper as she wrote notes eloquently.

I chuckled aloud when Ellie jumped up at the bell, and bolted out the door. But once she left I felt nervous about her reaction to me, what had happened? I wanted to follow her, and knew I could catch up, but I also knew that Jake, and Quil wanted some answers, and turned to face them.

"Where has she been?" Jake was the first to ask.

"Apparently she's been in California with her father. She wasn't very forthcoming, as you can tell." We began walking together in the hallway together amidst the pandemonium, there. The only way we could still hear each other was because our ears were slightly stronger than a normal humans.

"What's going on with her?" Quil asked, as we entered our next class together, and I was crestfallen to see that Ellie wasn't in this class, and sighed before turning to Quil to answer his question.

"I'm not sure what happened to make her so full of sadness." I lapsed into a thoughtful silence, while Quil and Jake chatted about how great it was to see her again, and making assumptions as to the changes in Ellie.

"Did you see she was actually wearing a skirt?" Jake asked out of the blue, and I was jerked out of my stupor.

"She was?" I hadn't even noticed I had been too preoccupied with the emotions in her eyes. I had known Ellie for years, but never seen her wear a skirt except once a year when her mom made her.

"Yeah, man, what an observant protector you are," Jacob, taunted, grinning. I rolled my eyes. This was yet another piece to the 'new' Ellie puzzle.

--

I tried to catch Ellie after school, but the teacher in my last hour had wanted to go over an assignment with me. I was sure she was avoiding me, and that hurt, I mean I haven't seen her in almost a year. How could I have pissed her off so quickly? I was so frustrated! I know all imprints weren't reluctant. Look at Kim she was ecstatic. What I wouldn't give to read Ellie's mind.

I quickened my pace to equivalent to a human run. I needed a distraction, and I grinned knowing the best kind.

I found a dense part of the woods, and phased glad that I had in fact volunteered for patrol after school. I began running as the wolf. This was one of the best parts of being a werewolf; the speed.

I ran, this time at my full speed, and loving every second of it. The wind rushing around me, and the greenery helped me relax and unwind. I wasn't alone; Jake and Quil were also on patrol, but there was nothing unusual happening, and their thoughts left me alone, knowing of the overwhelming day I had had.

Soon the whole pack would know, but at the moment I could think without a million questions from my curious pack brothers and sister. The only people who might be listening already knew about her.

Now, I closed my eyes, and continued running, the only sounds were my paws on the forest floor, and the rain pattering on the leaves above. I pictured Ellie's perfect features. From her slightly russet coloured skin to her heart-shaped face, to her shockingly emerald eyes.

**--**

**Poor, naïve Embry. I'll switch back to Ellie next chapter, more than likely.**

**I actually meant to update yesterday, but I need to read chapters in our school novel, and I also had the first part of a four-part district assessment for Spanish. Ugh, a lot of good that studying did me, I'm sure it sucked.**

**I need the comfort my lovely reviewers, because frankly I am feeling overworked and stressed. Tell me what you think was it good, bad, was this PoV better or worse? I absolutely love feedback.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Well here I am again, back with another steaming platter of updates. I can hear the children cheering.**

**And my apologies; I meant to post this yesterday, but it seemed too short. So aren't you glad I waited, and made it longer. Because originally Embry wasn't even IN this chapter.**

**I would like to once again thank everyone who reviewed; Rockin Ace, Annn, FangedLeaf, Bible Chick, and pink champagne218 **

**We are once again back to Ellie's PoV, but I'm thinking possibly Embry next chappie, not sure, yet.**

--

**Chapter 3**

I looked out the windshield of my car, my hands tightened painfully on the steering wheel, my eyes concentrated on the road.

"Thanks for giving me a ride," Embry said, grinning at me, seemingly oblivious to my inner turmoil. This past week has been heaven and hell at the same time for me.

I love spending time with Embry, and there in lies the problem. I shouldn't enjoy it. I knew that this pain wouldn't just disappear; I mean it was still there, but it seemed diminished slightly, as if being with Embry has helped heal the wounds he had caused.

Confusing. This was the turbulence I was feeling on a daily basis. I wanted to be close, yet I felt a need to push away.

I couldn't decide what to do.

"So, will you ever tell me about the mysterious California experience?" Embry asked. I glanced quickly over at him, and then back to the road. He was smiling impishly, but his eyes told me that this was a serious question.

That was another thing about being with Embry. Every once and a while I would catch him staring at me just as intently as he had a week ago. I call it his 'intense look', because I don't think words can describe it. I guess you could say it had awe, admiration, and pure contentment, but as I said; Words really don't do this look justice. It nearly always made me blush, which in turn made him a chuckle. I sure like hearing his laugh. _Come on, Ellie, focus. Answer the question. _

"Maybe," I said keeping my tone light, as I pulled up to Embry's house.

"I'll see you later, Ellie," he said, unfolding his long lean limbs out of my compact car. That had to have been uncomfortable for him, though he hadn't complained once.

"And tomorrow it's my turn to drive you," he said, wearing the grin he always seemed to wear.

"No, that's not necessary, Em-" I was cut off by the door slamming, and he stuck his head through the window.

"See you bright and early tomorrow morning," he said vibrantly, before running up the steps into his house, and disappearing through the doorway.

I sat for a few minutes feeling the fresh air through the open window. Whenever I was with Embry it always felt several degrees warmer. When I had asked he had gave me the flippant remark; "It's not my fault I'm so hot."

I looked into the woods absently, and jerked back in surprise when I saw a large shape move in the trees. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, woods after all surrounded me, and the woods meant wild animals. But I was still so close to Embry's house.

I shivered; feeling eyes on me, but shook it off, threw the car in reverse, and backed out of the driveway, heading home.

--

The next day after school Quil and Jake had asked me to hang out with them at Quil's house, something about basketball and a movie. This made me think about when we were younger, and things were far less complicated.

I had asked if Embry was coming, but they said he had to work, which was new to me, since I didn't know that he had a job.

Midway through another game I thought I heard a faint noise that was coming deep within the forest. I looked to Quil and Jake to see if they'd heard it. They must have, for both of their bodies tensed as they gazed into the trees.

"I'll be right back ," Quil said and looked as if he was headed into the woods. Jake reached out to stop him, and gave me a meaningful look.

"You stay here, Quil, until I call you. I'll go see what's going on," and without further ado. Jake headed into the woods. Just on the edge of the vegetation he did something odd. He took off his shirt, and slipped off his shoes as he stalked out of sight.

Once I couldn't even see his shadow I looked up at Quil, who looked frustrated as he stared after Jake.

"You can go after him you know. I'll be fine," I said to Quil, who looked down at me in surprise, as if he had forgotten I was there.

"I can't," he muttered, disgruntled. I looked up in shock.

"It's a free country, Quil. You don't have to listen to him."

Before Quil could reply there was a howl that came from the woods. What was Jake doing? Wrestling a wolf? I saw Quil tense, and become rigid.

"Let's go, we have to help Jake," I begged, desperately tugging on Quil's arm. His face became angry. He then half dragged half carried into his house, me struggling against his arms fruitlessly.

"What are you doing?!" I demanded angrily. Why wouldn't he want to help Jake do whatever he was doing?

"Stay here," he said, a determined look over took his face.

"But-"

"Ellie," he practically growled, shaking. He took a few deep breaths before continuing. "Stay here," he said through gritted teeth; he was still shaking slightly. "We need you safe," he added softer.

"Or he'll kill me," he said the last part nearly inaudible as he stalked out.

"What?!" But he was already out the door. I sat there on the Ateara's couch, my mind going over and over what had just happened, but I couldn't make any sense of it.

Whether I sat there for hours or merely minutes I didn't know.

Finally I heard footsteps, and jumped up as Quil came in looking exhausted, and frustrated.

"Quil," he looked up at me, and I gasped. There was fresh scratch wounds on his cheek, and bare chest.

"Quil, what the hell happened to you?" I demened. To my surprise he smiled at the question.

"I ran into an unfriendly wolf," he said as if he was in on a joke that I was not.

"Where's Jake? What happened to you two?" I was getting frustrated with his lack of answers. His face darkened.

"We ran into a few blood-" he froze and cast a swift glance at me. "-y animals. C'mon, Ellie I'll take you home."

"Wait," but my protests fell on deaf ears as he dragged me to his car.

The car ride home was silent, for I had given up asking questions that were never answered. When we got to my house Quil said a simple 'goodbye', and I was barely to my top step before he sped off at top speed.

I sighed, more confused than ever, before heading into the kitchen to whip up a dinner for Mom and me.

When Mom came in she looked exhausted, and neither of us talked much, so dinner was spent in a comfortable silence.

As soon as we were done washing dishes, I pleaded a headache, going to bed early so I could be alone for a while. Although, truthfully, I _did_ have a headache.

When I was in my room I collapsed on my bed, and tried not to over think everthing about Sam's whole cult.

The odd things I had just accepted, suddenly sounded suspicious. They were all really warm all of the time, They were larger than every other senior (except Jared, but I think he was in their cult too), and they all seemed to shake violently when they became angry.

I yawned, and was abruptly over come with exhaustion. Probably due to the fact I had studied all night last night for a history test. My eyes closed as sleep claimed me.

--

I woke several hours later in a daze. I looked around trying to see why I had waken up, and saw that it was three in the morning, and groaned. Then I jerked back up as I heard knocks on my window.

There was Embry perched on top of the roof that jutted out from my second story window, and I gasped in shock before rushing over to open the window for him.

I moved aside, as he leaped very gracefully for a guy of his size.

Before I could get my first question out he pulled me into a hug, and I was filled with his heat, and a sense of contentment. I heard his heart beat erratically underneath my ear, and wrapped my arms around him as well. I felt a sense of loss as he moved back, and looked down at me by the light of the moon grinning, and giving me his 'intense gaze'.

"What are you doing here?" I breathed, I sounded tired even to myself. He frowned at my tiredness.

"I was going to talk, but you need to go to bed."

"No," I started before my yawn interrupted me. Darn.

"No, we'll talk in the morning," Embry said, chuckling softly. He led me back to bed, and tucked me in, and kissed my forehead.

I tried to sit up, but he gently pushed me back down. I tried to keep my eyes open to glare at him, but to my dismay I felt my eyes begin to close. I did see him creep towards the window.

"Wait," I whispered desperately, and he froze. "Please don't go," I continued, "Stay."

He came slowly back, and took my hand. He laid down on the floor beside my bed, although I half wanted him to climb into bed, so I could sleep with his arms around me.

"I'll be here when you wake up," were the last husky words I heard before falling into sleep's waiting arms.


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm going to work on making these Author's notes a little less LONG! But I'll start that next time. **

**I was seriously thinking about whether I should do this chapter, which is Embry's PoV, because last time it didn't seem to go over well, but I just couldn't help it. It also has a little info that might be nice. Especially what exactly happened in the woods. Also thanks to FangedLeaf for the idea that Embry talks to some else about Ellie and California. **

**Many thanks to Random Moose on the Loose, ChicaDeTwilight, Bible Chick, DarcySailorScoutOfDarknessLove, Naomirocks!, Rockin Ace, screamingSOUL, xdanishxpastryx, madeyes61, and pink champagne218 for reviewing. Whew I got A LOT of feedback, and it made me so happy! On with the story!**

**--**

**Chapter 4**

I watched from a distance as Quil and Jake led Ellie away to Quil's truck. I know that they would keep her safe, but I still felt as though _I_ should be the one by her side.

I waited until they were out of sight, then the temptation to follow her had subsided before pulling out of the parking lot, and heading to the court house.

I couldn't take seeing the sadness in her eyes any more. It was driving me insane. She tried her best to hide it, I could see that, but I could still see the emotion she tried to hide. I still had no idea where it came from. It made me feel so helpless, and that was not a usual feeling for a werewolf. Every time Ellie got close to me she ends up pushing me away, and I didn't know what to do. She also refused to talk about why she left, so I had no other choice as far as I could see and it was to ask someone else, who was closest to her.

"Hey Ms. Davis," at my voice Ellie's mom looked up, and then smiled when she saw me.

"Well, Embry Call, is that you?" I nodded, and stepped further into her spacious office. I saw it hadn't changed much since the last time I had been in her with Ellie to play as kids.

"You sure have grown," she commented before standing up to embrace me in a motherly hug before gesturing to the empty seat opposite of her across the desk.

"Teenagers have a way of doing that," I muttered and she smiled at that. Steph had always been like a second mother to me, and I could never get anything past her, since I had usually spent more time at the Davis' house than at my own growing up.

"True," I could see the questions in her eyes, and braced myself.

"So, what brings you by here, hon?" She asked, having her usual bluntness.

"I wanted to talk to you… about Ellie." Her curiosity was defiantly peaked now, and she raised her eyebrow.

"What exactly did you want to discuss?"

"Do you know why Ellie moved with her father to California?" I returned the favor, but being blunt as well. This question seemed to surprise her. I sat fidgeting and waiting while she pondered how to answer.

"To be perfectly honest with you, Embry, she never told me out right." I looked at her in disbelief. She let her daughter move away without as much as a reason.

"She did say she wanted to spend more time with her father."

"Steph," I started going back to using her informal name which came more natural. "I really don't believe that bull. That's why I came to talk with you."

"I don't either, Embry. But I trust my daughter, and she is nearly 18. I could hardly stop her." I nodded in understanding, but I also felt like I hit another dead end. I got up to leave, some how feeling a need to go see Ellie, but Steph's voice stopped me.

"Embry, did something happen in school last fall? Anything that could have upset her?" I turned back, and saw that Steph truly wanted to help her daughter, and had seen the same sadness as me, she desperately wanted to help Ellie.

I racked my brain; last fall and been so incredibly unbelievable. That was the best and worst time of my life; that is before I imprinted. Nothing at school had happened. I had changed then Jake, and then Quil, but Ellie had no idea, it had to be something else.

I froze as I remembered that conversation of Ellie stating her fears to Quil and Jake about: Me. I then remembered Quil's conversation with her in Biology.

Some say that the mind blocks out the painful and unwanted memories. I thought of the tears, the desperateness, and everything became painfully clear. I felt this excruciating pain twisting in my stomach, and at the same time an anger that I had never felt before over took me it burned white-hot, this rage. How could I have done this to her? My one and only mate, the center of my entire being; my imprint.

How I managed to get out of the office, and into the cool shade of the woods I will never know. I exploded seconds later.

I was running, where I didn't care. All I could feel was the disgust at myself for being the worst protector. I was trying to protect my friend, but I ended up breaking the heart of my imprint.

I came to a screeching halt when I heard Jake's thoughts enter my mind suddenly as he phased.

_Damn. There's four bloodsuckers. I have to call Quil. _I felt his anger at this decision, and before I could think or make a sound I heard his howl, and what felt like seconds later Quil phased as well.

I could use a distraction, and decided that killing those bloodsuckers would be a damn good way. I headed in their direction at top speed.

_Jake_ but I stopped as I entered to clearing, and saw that they were both preoccupied with fighting two bloodsuckers a piece.

_Nice time to show up_ I heard Jake's thoughts as one of his opponents knocked him down. I leaped on top of the male bloodsucker, before Jake had a chance to move from the ground where he landed. After the numbers evened out; the fight was quick, and less than twenty minutes later the smell of thier sickly sweet scent was burned away as the flames licked at their still-moving dismembered limbs.

_Where the hell is Ellie? _was my first thought after the brief scuffle. I saw Quil leave her in his house through his memories, and growled at him menacingly. How would he have felt if I had left Claire when there were four bloodsuckers so close? I saw him cringe at this.

_Damn it Quil! When do you ever think about more than yourself? _I lunged at him with no other intent then to teach him a lesson. I got a few good swipes in before Jake stepped in.

_Stop it, Embry! _I stepped back immediately, still baring my teeth at Quil. _This isn't doing Ellie any good. _He was right; Ellie's welfare went first, and everything else second.

_You sure as hell better get her home, Ateara. Or, so help me-_ Jake cut over me.

_Take her on home, Quil. We'll finish cleaning up here. _Quil took off grinning into the trees his wounds already healing, his thoughts fled as he phased behind the trees.

_What's going on with you, Embry? You're usually the most even-tempered out of all of us. _I didn't reply, but instead replayed the whole conversation in Steph's office. The feelings returned, and the thought that I had failed her washed over me again.

_Embry, you were just following orders_ he was trying to comfort me, but it wasn't working, and he could see that. _Quil should have her home by now, you need to talk. _

I agreed, and sprinted off as the wolf towards her house.

I don't know how long I paced in the trees and around the perimeter of the house before I finally decided that it was safe enough, for now. I do know that it became dark, and that it must be late, for the only one on patrol was Jared.

I felt the need to see Ellie, to make sure she was alright burn deeper, and deeper. Jared appeared beside me, and took off the pair of jeans that were attched around him with a chord.

_Go on. I understand. _I saw Kim's face flash though his mind, and replied with a _Thanks_ he nodded, and disappeared as quickly as he had come. I phased behind some bushes, changed, and leapt onto the roof that jutted out underneath the window I knew to be Ellie's.

I knocked softly on the glass pane, not wanting to wake Steph, but when she didn't answer I knocked a little louder. I heard some movement, and then Ellie appeared at the window, and her eyes were filled with shock, and at first I thought she would leave, and not let me in, but she opened the latch, and stepped aside.

I leapt in, and I all I could do was hold her in my arms; assuring myself that she was in fact real, and with me. After a pause I felt her arms tighten around my waist, and I stooped my head so that it rested on top of hers.

I couldn't stand not seeing her face, so I pulled back so I could see her reaction to everything that I was going to tell her.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered. She sounded exhausted, and I glanced at the clock. No wonder, it was three in the morning!

"I was going to talk, but you need to go to bed," I stated, firmly.

"No," and then she was interrupted by a yawn, which proved my point.

"No, we'll talk in the morning," I was laughing softly at her determination. After I had pulled the blankets over her I leaned to kiss her, but stopped myself, and settled for her forehead.

I gently pushed her down when she tried to sit up, and I saw her eyes begin to close. I wanted to stay, but figured she would be more comfortable if I left and came back in the morning. So I reluctantly crept toward the window, when her soft voice stopped me.

"Wait," I could tell she was struggling to stay awake. "Please don't go, stay," those words were music to my ears. I walked back to her bed side, and settled on the floor, once again keeping her comfort in mind. I did hold her hand as I sat beside her bed, though.

"I'll be here when you wake up," I whispered. I wasn't sure she heard me, because her eyes were closed, and her breathing even.

I had a restless sleep, and kept waking up at the slightest noise, determined to protect her from any danger real or imagined.

I guess I finally fell asleep, because I woke up when the sun was shining through the window to footsteps outside of her door. I tensed, ready for anything, but then they made a noise. I realized it was Stephanie, and dived under the bed, which was miraculously high enough off of the floor for me to slip under.

I watched from under the bed as the door opened, and Stephanie peeked in, and then left seemingly satisfied by her daughter's safety.

"Embry?" I heard a whispered call. I bolted out into her sight, probably faster than I should have, because she gasped in surprise.

"Sorry," I murmured, embarrassed as I rubbed the back of my neck.

Her forest green eyes were alive with curiosity now, and I realized she had been pretending to be asleep for her mom. She looked beautiful, even though she was wearing her rumpled jeans and shirt from yesterday, and her hair was mussed. She was a mess, albeit a beautiful one. Of course she could be wearing a burlap sack and still look gorgeous.

"What did you want to talk about?"

--

**I think I'll stop on a cliffy of sorts. As always reviews are encouraged and appreciated. **


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry about the slow updates. Our computer is getting worked on at the moment, and the only way I am able to update now is because I'm using my grandma's computer. So I don't know when I'll be able to update after this, so please be patient. **

**My thanks to Bible Chick, screamingSOUL, pink champagne218, ChicaDeTwilight, and JediEruanne for your wonderful reviews. You guys always make me smile, and are the ones that I update for. **

**This chapter is back in Ellie's PoV, and takes up where the last chapter left off. **

**--**

**Chapter 5**

"What did you want to talk about?"

Embry looked suddenly nervous. He was standing above me, so I patted the bed beside me and he sat down immediately. His dark eyes were boring into mine. I looked down, but still felt his eyes on me.

"I-" he stopped, and I stayed quiet. I had no idea what was on his mind that made him want to talk to me in the middle of the night.

"I talked to Steph yesterday," I nodded, but I didn't see how this was important to me. I kept my mouth shut, waiting for him to elaborate.

"About you," my eyes had been tracing the pattern on my bedspread. I stopped, and glanced up at him quickly before looking down again.

"Concerning what?" my voice shook slightly, but I continued to look down, determinedly.

"I know why you left," he said this softly after a pause. I didn't know what to stay to that. How could he know? I hadn't told my own mother my real reason for leaving. Embry placed his hand underneath my chin, and lifted my gaze to meet his.

"I'm so sorry, Ellie," his voice broke, and I fought the tears that were welling up and blurring my vision. "It's all my fault that you left. I just- I couldn't tell you or Jake or Quil what was going on-"

"Yes you could have," I broke in, and a few tears slipped out. I brushed them away impatiently. "You had a choice, and you chose not to trust me, or them," he was sounding just like Quil had yesterday. They acted as if they had to obey some unspoken rule, and that they had no choice in the matter.

"Ellie, listen to me," he caught both of my hands in between his, and peered into my face intently, and I fell silent.

"I couldn't tell you then, but I can tell you now. But I want you to know that I'll never leave you like that again. I was just- trying to protect you. I see know that I should have told you what was going on with me," he whispered something that sounded like; If only I'd have known.

"I promise I'll never abandon you again. And I'll do whatever it takes to prove that to you." I felt my eyes fill up for a different reason now. I couldn't help but believe him; his eyes told the truth of his words, but I had to know…

"Why-" I started, but I was cut off by Mom.

"Ellie?" _Damn_. She must have heard us, I thought as I heard her climb the stairs. Although Mom loved Embry like a son that doesn't mean she'd be exactly thrilled about seeing him in my room this early in the morning. On the contrary, she might end up banning him from the house.

"Go," I whispered to Embry, and shooed him towards the window. This conversation would have to wait. My mother did always have horrible timing.

Embry looked back at me one more time before slipping out the window. How he had fit in there last night or this morning; I had no idea.

Mom came in seconds after I had shut the window, and sprinted to my bed.

"Ellie, honey, are you ready for breakfast?" I nodded; afraid my out-of-breath voice would give me away.

--

The weekend was completely uneventful; I caught up on our homework, and waiting for Monday to come, so I could finish my talk with Embry. This not knowing what had happened was driving me insane.

I had come to a decision, however. I would trust Embry. It may be a leap of faith, but truthfully it was getting harder and harder to stay angry at him. Especially since I felt like we should be together. I couldn't really explain it. I felt more comfortable with him than anyone else, but there was also so much more to that.

To my disappointment Embry wasn't at school on Monday. Jake and Quil were though. As soon as we sat down in second hour I began bombarding them with questions.

"Ellie, all I know is yesterday he wasn't feeling the best," Jake said after I took a breath long enough for him to answer.

"Why? What's wrong?" Jake and Quil exchanged speaking glances that didn't go unnoticed by me.

"I'm not sure," Jake said, slowly.

"But he should be right as rain tomorrow. He's a quick healer," Quil added when he saw my worried look.

I gave up on getting any information other than 'He's sick' or 'He'll be better tomorrow'. I stared at the window. My mind shifting to other thoughts, although they still involved Embry.

Was I right to trust, not only him, but them? I glanced up at Jake and Quil, before turning quickly back to the window. Quil's scratches from Friday were healed. I had at least expected them to leave a scar, but there was nothing there. It was as if he hadn't been injured at all.

--

**Man, this one was short. Barely even a thousand words. **

**My apologies if it sucks, because it's kind of a filler. Plus I've been having a touch of writer's block for this story. But the next chapter should be better (and longer). I might get it up later tonight, but it kind of depends on you, the reviewers, and my grandma's willingness to let me stay on longer. So review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/n: Well, here I am again. Twice in one night. This one is a little longer. I hope you like it. Many thanks to those of you who reviewed. I'm not going to list names this time, but you know who you are and I appreciate it. **

**This chapter is for pink champagne218 one of my consistent, and favorite reviewers. **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

After school I drove home as usual, but when I sat down to do my homework I just couldn't seem to concentrate. I knew that there was something I was missing, about Sam's cult. It was just beyond my minds reach, though. It was driving me crazy.

I slammed my math book shut, because it was no use doing homework if you ended up getting it all wrong.

I decided that what I needed was a walk through the woods to clear my head.

Once downstairs I jotted down a note to Mom, in case I came back later than I planned, and laced up my hiking boots. As a last thought I grabbed my pink sweatshirt by the doorway, and pulled it on.

Blessedly it had stopped raining for the moment, and the walk through the open was dry.

I ducked under the canopy of trees, and breathed in the familiar sent of leaves, bark, and rain. I had walked in these woods since I could walk, and knew my way around fairly well without the use of trails. I headed north, because I knew a way that would double back, and I could be home before the next bout of rain hit.

I trudged across the wet undergrowth silently.

No matter how hard I tried to hide it I was worried about Embry. I didn't know what on earth was wrong with him. All Jake had said was 'he wasn't feeling well'. The last time he hadn't felt well he had ignored me for weeks.

I was so lost in thought that I almost didn't hear the twig behind me snap. I turned around my heart beating furiously, afraid it was a hungry wild animal. But instead I saw an unnaturally pale man and woman. They were also devastatingly beautiful. The man had light brown hair, and startling crimson eyes that loooked so unnatural. The woman had dirty blonde hair, and was nearly as tall as the man. She also had black eyes, but they were in no way like Embry's they were sharp and cold, and like the man's they looked very wrong on her otherwise beautiful face. They were both dressed in worn travelers' clothes.

They had a sickly sweet smell that was overpowering. I had to forcibly restrain myself from placing my hand over my nose to filter my breathing. I felt something pulling on my subconscious, but brushed it aside, and gazed, fascinated at the pair of hikers.

They were talking quietly to themselves. The man not sparing me a second glance, but the woman's black eyes stayed glued to me. They sent shivers of warning up and down my spine, but I watched them still; waiting to see what they wanted.

"Come on, Braden," I heard the woman plead softly, in a voice I could barely hear.

"She reeks, Kelsee, you can do better," the man replied. Was it me they were talking about? And if so why are they talking about me like that? When they smelled like they had bathed in some strange too-sweet perfume.

"It's easy for you to say you've already eaten," the woman, who I guess was Kelsee, pouted. What are they talking about?

The man, Braden, glanced at me before looking back at Kelsee.

"Fine," he sighed. The woman clapped her hands together in glee like a child promised a dessert. I finally found my voice at this point, and spoke up.

"Excuse me," both of their heads shot up. "Can I help you?"

"And what a polite meal," the man whispered to the woman. I stared horror-struck, not daring to believe what I had just heard. "Make it quick for her, dear."

In less than the blink of an eye I was knocked over by something that felt like granite, and was hard and cold. My eyes closed as the wind was knocked out of me, and I heard a sickening crunch beneath me. I struggled for breath and managed to open my eyes and saw that it was the woman that had knocked me over.

I heard a growl far off. My head was swimming, and I was struggling to keep from being pulled under the edge of consciousness.

"Kelsee!" I heard an unearthly screech, and the weight was gone off of me. All I wanted to do was run, but all I could manage was to sit up very gingerly, I might add. I think my arm my have been broken, I remembered thinking vaguely.

I looked up through the haze, and managed to see a gray wolf on the edge of my vision. He was standing over something on the ground, and I realized that it was the torn up bodies of the pair of hikers. That made me feel sick to my stomach, so I looked hastily away. I was about to faint, and knew death was coming.

If this wolf could conquer these two strong people it could surely destroy me.

The wolf then did a strange thing. Instead of charging at me he came, and rubbed his face against mine, and let out a small whimper. He then bolted into the woods away from me.

I felt oddly alone next to two torn corpses that I tried not to look at. I did have the feeling of being cold, and couldn't stop the shivers that wracked my body.

Mere minutes later, or was it hours, a heard footsteps. And was being lifted up. I felt instantly heated as I leaned against a hard chest.

"It's okay, Ellie," I heard a deep voice say, as I felt myself slip away, but I'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"Embry," and then the blackness closed in.

**--**

**So, I guess this one my actually be shorter, but it was better, right? I promise I'll write a nice and long one next time, but now I'm about to get yelled at for hogging the computer in about 10 seconds. I just have one thing to say; Review my lovely readers!**


	8. Chapter 7

**I was a tad disappointed that it seems the last two chapters weren't that interesting, but I'm back with another long update anyway. Well, it's not really that long, but longer than the last two. Thanks to those of you who did review. **

**Also, in my story Quil's dad is the doctor at the La Push reservation hospital. This is just my own little addition to the story, and it may become important later on… **

**So, yeah, here is the next chapter; tell me what you think! And I personally like the ending, but that's because I know what's going to happen next! (**Insert evil laughter here**)**

**--**

**Chapter 7**

I vaguely heard a beeping noise in sleep, and reluctantly fought my way back to consciousness.

When I opened my eyes the first thing I saw was that I was surrounded by varying shades of white. The second thing I saw was Embry dozing in the chair next to my bed. My hospital bed.

My head ached as I tried to remember how and why I had gotten here.

It came back in a rush; the two travelers, the wolf, and Embry.

I smiled softly at him. It was clear he was exhausted, and it looked as though he hadn't slept in days. I hoped that it wasn't my fault. So I let him sleep.

I looked around the room and saw that we were the only occupants. I also noticed, with a shudder, that an I.V. needle was stuck into the vein of my left, uninjured arm. I hated needles almost as much as I hated to be in hospitals.

Everyone on the res went to the small La Push hospital and avoided the Forks hospital unless it was a life or death situation, and even then it was negotiable. This all had to do with old superstition about Dr. Cullen and his family, even though I didn't see the harm in seeking medical help from them, it wasn't as if they would bite us.

My thoughts turned to the wolf that had saved me. He was the largest wolf I had ever seen. It was probably twice the size of a normal wolf. He had light grayish silver hair with black spots along his back. I remembered his eyes the best. They were black, and far more intelligent than a normal dumb animals'. I also felt a thrilling sense of déjà vu went I looked into his eyes.

I glanced out the window in the hopes that I could tell what time of day it was despite the clouds. This proved impossible because the clouds were too thick.

I then got the bright idea to find a clock outside my cubicle of a room. When I attempted to push myself up with both arms I felt the painful reminder that I had broken my right arm.

I fell back against the pillow fighting to hold back my cry of pain.

I must have made some small noise, because Embry was jolted awake, and he searched the room as if looking for some invisible threat, his teeth bared. He seemed to relax as no threat was found. His eyes turned to mine and I saw his face light up.

"Ellie!" I smiled back, weakly, my arm was still throbbing.

"How are you feeling?" he asked anxiously as he took my left hand in his.

"Fine," I replied, even though my entire back ached, my right arm not only hurt, but also itched from the plaster surrounding it, and my head was pounding. Embry seemed to sense this and opened his mouth, as if to argue, but we were interrupted by a middle aged nurse who walked in with a clipboard in hand.

"How are you today Embry, dear?" she asked not looking up from the clipboard. The nurse acted as if this was a reoccurring routine. I looked at Embry, questioningly. How long have I been out?

"Fine," he said automatically. Embry was grinning at me as the nurse looked over some of the machines, and jotted a few things down on the clipboard.

She finally looked up at me, and jumped about a mile into the air.

"Miss Davis your awake! I must go get Dr. Ateara!" and with that the squat little woman shuffled out at top speed.

Embry barely contained his laughter until after the nurse was out of earshot.

"Embry, why did you do that to the poor woman?"

"A 'poor woman'? I don't think so," his laughter died down a bit, but he continued to grin.

"What day is today?"

"Wednesday." _Wednesday?! _I've been out for two whole days? It's been two days since; well I couldn't even comprehend what had happened to me. I guess I was attacked, but I didn't even know how or why. Thank God Embry found me…

"Embry, how did you find me?"

Before he could say anything Quil's dad, Dr. Ateara walked in. He was almost as tall as his son, but about a foot shorter than Embry. He looked a lot like Billy and the other Elders; dark hair and eyes, and wrinkled russet skin.

"Ellie, it's so good to see you awake, how are you feeling?"

"Fine," I gave the same response I gave Embry, even though my head was throbbing worse, and so was my right arm.

"You're healing very fast," he said, and at that the doc shot a veiled glance at Embry, who looked just as bewildered as I felt.

"There are two hairline fractures on your right forearm that are already healing, that was the main injury. You had some scratches and bruises, and they're all but gone."

"Will I be able to go home?" I tried to keep from sounding too anxious to leave, but I _really_ hated hospitals.

"A few more tests and you'll be released." That was music to my ears. "Stay out of school the rest of the week on bed rest though." That was a small price to pay, I suppose, to get out of this hospital.

"I'll be back in a few minutes to take you for a CAT scan and then for a blood test and you'll be done," with that Dr. Ateara left through the door, but I was incapable to say eve a 'thanks'.

_Blood test. _I felt myself getting pale and by breathing became shallow. Did I mention my fear of needles? Yeah, I wasn't kidding.

"Ellie," I looked up into Embry's worried eyes. I relaxed slightly just due to his presence.

"Where's Mom?" I asked, suddenly aware of her absence. Embry hit his forehead with the palm of his hand, and reached over to the hospital phone, and dialed. He waited a few moments.

"Hey Steph, she's awake." He paused. "Just a minute or two the doc said after two tests that she's clear to go home." Another pause. "Okay, see you in a bit." He hung up and turned to me apologetically.

"Sorry about that. I convinced her to go home about an hour or so ago, because she hasn't slept since you've been in the hospital."

"You look like you haven't slept much, either," I said, reproachful.

He waved his hand carelessly, "That doesn't matter."

"Yes it does-" but we were interrupted by a young nurse you was to take me to the x-ray room. Why the _hell_ are Embry and I always interrupted?

"Are you ready, Miss Davis?"

"Yes," as ready as I'll ever be I supposed. And with Embry and the nurse's help I managed to get up, and stay steady enough as we walked to tested rooms.

--

_I was running, from whom I do not know. All I could focus on was getting as much distance between us as possible. _

_I was also searching. I was looking for _him. _I had to find him. I instinctively knew he could help. _

"_Embry!" I screamed. I was turning in circles looking for him. The trees that were always green and inviting were now dark and foreboding. I felt as if they were closing in on me, so I ran faster. Where was Embry?_

_I looked behind me and a pale form was running at the speed of light. They were closing in on me, no matter how fast my legs kept picking up speed. _

"_Embry," I desperately cried. I felt the salty tears and the feeling of hopelessness well up, but I fought it back. I had to keep a clear head, and focus on my main goal; finding Embry. _

_I staggered to a halt. There in front of me was the grey wolf. He was sitting and watching me. I felt frozen, and couldn't move foreword. _

_I could barely hear the faint steps behind me, and my fear rose. Either why I chose could end in disaster. _

_I was shaking in fear, no I was being shaken. I began thrashing around trying to throw off whatever was shaking me. _

"Ellie!" I was pulled out of my dream or rather my nightmare by the sharp voice that was calling my name.

It took my eyes a few seconds to adjust, but when they did I felt my heart jump at seeing Embry leaning over me. His eyes were full of concern.

"What's wrong?" The dream came back to me, and I began shaking on my own this time.

Embry's arms wrapped around me, and his heat, instead of being over bearing, was in fact comforting. He whispered, soothingly in my ear as my shaking subsided he pulled back to peer into my face.

"Ellie, what happened? I came by to see how you were doing, but Steph wasn't here, and I heard you calling my name…"

"Mom went to the grocery store. I just - had a nightmare."

"And you wanted me to save you? I'm touched," he said, holding his heart and pretending to get teary. I could tell he was trying to lighten the mood, and was succeeding. I playfully shoved him on the shoulder, and he barely moved.

"Ellie?" I heard the door slam behind my mother's call. Embry stood up as if to go and meet her, but I grabbed his hand before he left. He turned to me with questioning eyes.

"Stay. Please," I knew my fear was showing, but didn't care. His presence was calming. He nodded, and wordlessly sat on the bed with me, our hands linked.

When Mom poked her head in I was struggling to keep my eyes open. I had refused to take the drugs to ease the pain, and help sleep that the Doc had prescribed, and hadn't had a good night's sleep. I definitely felt sleep deprived.

"Oh, hello Embry."

"Hey Steph," he replied.

"Ellie, are you okay?" I really wish everyone would stop asking me that.

"I think that she's just tired," Embry said for me.

"Maybe she shouldn't go to school tomorrow," Mom said doubtfully. I became wide awake at this.

"Mom, I'll be fine," I assured her. She still looked doubtful. "Mom, if I have to spend one more day in bed I'll die of boredom." She smiled at that. Mom had enforced my bed rest sentence with an iron fist, and then I had complained non stop to no effect.

"Well-"

"And Embry will watch me. Won't you, Embry?" I turned to him, and he answered without pulling his eyes away from mine.

"Yes ma'am. I'll keep an eye on her," My breath caught in my chest. He was giving me that look again. And, as always, it left me senseless. How could one look say so much more had words?

"Okay," I heard Mom say, and pulled myself to the present and turned to her and away from Embry's unnerving gaze. "But Elaine Kassandra Davis, I'd better not hear of you getting in any more 'accidents', understood?"

"Yeah, Mom," I replied, smiling slightly. She nodded, and left the room apparently satisfied. Leave it to my mother to see me in bed with a boy right before her eyes and say absolutely nothing. True, Embry was my friend, but lately our relationship was subtly going deeper. I didn't know when it started, but I did know that Embry's status as best friend and brother-like figure was definitely disappearing and being replaced by someone else who was becoming infinitely more to me.

I tried to focus my mind, but it kept weaving in and out. I yawned repeatedly, as proof of my exhaustion. I leaned my head on Embry's chest, and he wrapped his arms around me.

I briefly remembered that I had been wondering how it would feel; falling asleep in his arms. It was better than I imagined.

"Goodnight, Ellie," he whispered while stroking my hair.

"'Night," I mumbled. That night I got the best night's sleep I've had in days.

--

The whole next day at school Embry treated me as if I was a fragile doll that could break with the slightest touch. It may sound sweet, and I'll admit it was, but it was becoming annoying. I tried telling him time and again that carrying my own books wouldn't kill me, but he ignored me.

We were now sitting in front of my house in his truck. He cut off the engine, but instead of getting out he turned to me.

"I have to tell you something." I nodded, and wondered if I would finally learn the truth. He didn't respond, so I spoke up.

"You know you can tell me anything," I reminded him. It was his turn to nod. He inhaled deeply, and closed his eyes.

"I'm a werewolf."

--

**Dan Dan DAHN! Oh my, how will Ellie react? Will she believe him? I have to say; I'm feeling deliciously evil, tonight! Review, my darlings!**


	9. Chapter 8

**I'd like to say hallelujah my computer is fixed! Thanks to those who reviewed and added me and this story to their alerts or favorites.**

**I went over some past chapters to edit. So, I added some sentences here and there, and fixed some typos. I'd like to say that I don't edit before I post, so I can post faster. Anyway I won't keep you reading. Half of you will ignore this just to see what happened, so here is me stopping writing, so you can read and review. **

**--**

**Chapter 8**

"_I'm a werewolf."_

"Wh- What?" was all I could get out. I couldn't have heard him right. He opened his eyes and stared into mine and I saw the truth.

"I'm a werewolf," he repeated, patiently. I looked out the window and sighed. This was so much to take in, and did I even dare to believe him?

"Do you remember the Quileute legends?" I nodded, of course I remembered them. When Jake, Quil, Embry, and I were younger we had gone to the bonfires to listen to Billy Black, Jake's dad, tell the legends of our people. He had a gift for storytelling. We had all believed those stories, but of course we grew out of it and laughed at the Old Ones' belief in the silly stories. I wasn't laughing now.

"Yes, I remember."

"It's all true," he insisted. "There's a pack of us on the res."

"A pack?" I asked, faintly.

"Yeah," he looked at me nervously, as if he thought he had said too much.

"And Quil and Jake…?" He nodded.

"They're in the pack too." I couldn't seem to sort my feelings. I recalled one particular story, and shook slightly in fear, but I had to know…

"And the Cold Ones?" Embry looked at me as if trying to decide whether he should tell me the truth or not.

"Yes, they exist. You don't need to worry. It's our job as protectors to keep them away from La Push. I'm never let them near enough to you again to hurt you." He added that last part fiercely, as if trying to convince himself more than me. _Again?_ I looked down at my cast. It was then I realized I had accepted the truth.

Those things that had attacked me matched the description of the Cold Ones from Billy's stories. And while a shiver went down my spine at the thought of them, I acknowledged that their existence was real.

I did believe Embry was a werewolf and didn't think he was insane. If anything it relieved me to know that _I_ hadn't been the one insane. And I was glad that there was an explanation for their heat, speed, and large muscles, this proved all of my observations hadn't been crazy.

All of this I had accepted almost without a second thought. What I hadn't accepted though, was the fact that Embry had lied, and kept something this big from me. I didn't care if he was a wolf or the Loch Ness monster. He was still my friend, and I loved him. Like a brother. I added that last part hastily in my mind. I don't think I can handle any more feelings than those I have now.

The anger and hurt feelings I had thought were gone, because I had banished them myself in favor of forgiveness, resurfaced. I embraced the anger once again to block out the hurt.

"How the hell could you do this to me?" I blasted angrily. He looked completely shocked, and slightly hurt and confused.

"What?! Ellie I-"

"No, Embry, don't deny it. You purposefully did it to keep me away so you could be the big strong protector."

"I- I had no choice-" he was shaking, but all thoughts of not provoking a werewolf flew out the window in favor of anger.

"You always have a choice," my anger was losing steam, and was almost completely gone. I felt the tear coming up just beneath the surface, and I'll never let Embry see me cry least of all about him.

I got out and slammed the truck door closed, but before I was halfway to my front door I heard the driver door open and close.

"Ellie, wait. Please listen to me." Tears filled my eyes at the pain and devastation in his voice, but I didn't turn around. I couldn't.

"Stay away from me," I was able to bite this out with the last bit of anger that I had before the tears flowed freely. I ran into the house as fast as I could, but that didn't prevent me hearing the howl of pain outside that made the tears come faster. I slid to the floor against the kitchen wall, and wrapped my arms around my bent legs, and sobbed into my knees.

I don't know how long I lay there, but I do know that I cried until there were no more tears.

I gingerly got off of the floor, and to keep myself busy, I made spaghetti for Mom and I.

When Mom walked in she found a clean house, boiling pasta, and my homework done. What can I say? When I get upset I find as many distractions as possible, and Mom knew that. She didn't ask any specifics, though. This is something that I love about my mother; she's never nosy and in your face. She waited for you to come to her.

She chatted about work and we both knew she was trying to distract me. When dinner was done I volunteered to do the dishes and for once she didn't protest, but just said she was tired, and go to bed early tonight. To leave me to my grief I suppose.

I scrubbed the dishes while blasting hard rock on my iPod to drown out thought, which worked partially.

Once I was in my room the silence overwhelmed me. I half expected Embry to be waiting at my window, but of course he wasn't. I picked up the cell phone my father got me, and without thinking dialed Ashley's phone. Since I hadn't talked to her in a few weeks, and once again I was looking for yet another thing to distract me anyway it seemed like a good idea.

"Hello?" her perky voice answered.

"Hey Ash."

"Ellie, is that you?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my gosh, we have not talked in forever! You won't believe what you've missed!" and without further ado she launched into all of the current gossip at our old high school. I listened attentively, asked questions and said 'yes' and 'no' at the appropriate times.

"So how are things in Washington?" she asked once she stopped to catch her breath.

"Fine," I lied. As I said this there was a tap on my window and I froze. This had to be my imagination acting up. Then I heard it again.

"Ellie… Ellie are you still there?" I guess Ashley had asked my a question, but I hadn't heard.

I was walking to the window and opened the curtains. I suppose I shouldn't have opened them without caution, because it could have been an ax murderer or something, but I was pretty sure I knew who it was. At least I hoped.

"Ash, can I call you later," I said cutting off whatever she was saying.

I vaguely heard an 'umm… sure' before hanging up. I stared through the glass pane at Embry. His dark eyes were pleading but not demanding. He probably could have opened the window by himself by now, but he was giving me the choice.

I might have snapped at him earlier, but I was just starting to trust him and then I found out that he had never trusted me. I sighed as I struggled to lift up my window, which was no easy task one-handed, but I was helped by Embry. And he immediately took up the conversation as if the last few hours had never happened and we were never apart.

"Look, I guess I can understand why you can't accept the fact that there's a pack of werewolves in La Push, but if you just give me, us, a chance-"

"Wait, you think I'm angry because you're a werewolf?"

"Aren't you?"

"No, I'm not. I don't care if you can turn into a wolf or a whale-" I was cut off as a grinning Embry caught me up in his arms and started spinning me around. Which sounds great, but I was getting dizzy.

"Embry, wait- stop." He stopped spinning me around, but was still grinning.

"Will you take a walk with me?" I guess I shouldn't have said yes since I was supposed to still be mad at him, but come on! I'm a teenage girl! It's not like I'm made of stone. Anyway we were walking just within the tree line so we couldn't be seen from the house.

I hadn't been in the woods since the cold- since I was attacked. I couldn't help looking around us every few seconds to make sure none of them were coming. I guess Embry noticed this, because he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me snag against him, and trust me I didn't mind the warmth. We walked together in silence except the rain pattering lightly on the tops of the trees, and our feet on the forest floor until Embry stopped suddenly. I looked up at him nervously.

"Ellie, what were you angry about before?" I relaxed, and we resumed walking.

"Why didn't you trust me with the truth? Instead of telling me what was happening, you pushed me away, and Jake and Quil too," I tried to say this with a steady voice, but my voice broke once.

"Ellie," he stopped again, but I looked down at my feet so he wouldn't see the moisture in my eyes. Damn, I feel like a crying mess today.

"Is that what you really think?" He pushed up my chin lightly with his hands so our eyes would meet. "That I don't trust you?"

"What else could it be? You could have told me, but you didn't." He chuckled with no humor.

"I was trying to tell you that before. I had no choice-" I opened my mouth at this, but he held up his free hand.

"Wait, let me finish. There are things about being a werewolf you don't know. Like how every pack has an Alpha. Ours is Sam. If the Alpha gives you an order you have to obey them. Sam didn't want me to tell Jake or Quil yet about the pack, because we believed they would join soon, and they did. He also warned me not to tell anyone outside the pack about the truth of werewolves. It was hard, but I decided to stay away from you three, because otherwise I couldn't have been able to keep the secret."

"But why are you telling me now if no one outside of the pack is supposed to know?" by now Embry was half-dragging me back to where the trees thinned out near my house, and I saw him smile in the dim light.

"Another story for another time. It's time for humans to go to bed," he teased. We were back under my window. This was potentially problematic. How was Embry going to get me up there short of throwing me up on the piece of roof coming out of my window?

Embry wordlessly lifted me onto his shoulders and I was barely able to reach the edge of the roof, but Embry boosted me up even higher and I was able to scramble through the still-opened window, and was closely followed by Embry, who got up much more gracefully.

Here it was; the dreaded nighttime. Ever since I was attacked I had gone to bed with nightmares. And the only night I hadn't had them was when… Embry was holding me.

"Embry, will you stay the night again?" even in the darkness I could see his ecstatic grin.

"Of course," and he took me in his strong arms and laid down on my bed with me, and I fell asleep almost instantly.

--

**Awww how cute. Tell me what you thought about this chapter, because I love feedback! **

**Oh, and have you all seen the ****Breaking Dawn**** cover, and read the excerpt? I've read part of the excerpt, and I love the cover! I'm thinking symbolically that; red is Bella as she is, and white symbolizes vampires. So that's my input. If you haven't seen it go to Barnesandnoble dot com(or another bookstore website) and type 'Breaking Dawn' into the search engine, and it should come up. **

**Oh yeah, back to my fanfic, review my darling readers!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed and added me to their various lists. You guys keep me writing, and inspire me. Also this chapter is kind of fillerish, but has a few very important conversations in it. And, though it is short I like it. See why.**

**--**

**Chapter 9**

Everyone we sat with at lunch seemed to know that I was in on their secret. We sat with, of course, Jake and Quil, and also two other seniors; Jared, his girlfriend Kim, and sophomore Seth Clearwater.

They all accepted me as if I had always been apart of the pack. And for that I was grateful, although I still had yet to meet the rest of the pack that were out of school. I could now think that word 'pack' without going into shock. While the boys talked about 'pack business' I got to know Kim really well.

She had been in my class since Kindergarten, but I had never really talked to her. She has always been quiet and shy, but I could see that Jared was rubbing off on her. She was becoming more open, at least with me.

The surprising fact that her and Jared were a couple was not lost on me, but since I was spending more time with both of them it seemed to me that they completed each other, and no I did not mean to make it sound so mushy. I just saw it as the truth. While she was quiet and serious he was out going and loud. And while Jared was stubborn Kim wasn't that much, but when she was she could beat anyone in an argument, not that she argued much but she always won when she did.

You could really tell that they loved each other, though. When the other guys made fun of Jared for PDA he'd just grin at Kim, and wouldn't try to deny it. I guess that's what surprised me the most; that he showed so much compassion to her, while most guys his age wouldn't. I would sometimes catch him looking at Kim in the same awed way that Embry would look at me when he thought I wasn't looking.

A few days after I found out about the pack, Kim and I were talking about our reactions in sixth hour, and my most dreaded class; math.

Kim already knew about the attack, because I had told her the story the day after I knew the truth. Although Kim told me she already knew from Jared and told me something I didn't know about werewolves; at they could read each other's minds when in their wolf forms.

"I didn't believe Jared for the longest time," she confessed in a whisper. In the last part of class the teacher was done lecturing, and had given the class this time to work on our homework assignment for tonight.

"I actually refused to believe him until he showed me."

"What?! Kim, that's so dangerous!" she grinned sheepishly.

"I know that now, but I truly hadn't then. I thought that he was insane and need medical attention." I looked around before asking my next question. Everyone in the room except me and Kim were working diligently. But still I dropped my voice even lower.

"Did he show you?" She looked around too before nodding.

"Of course he made me stand so far back that I didn't think I would be able to see him," she sounded slightly annoyed, but her eyes were sparkling. "But I never doubted him again. Even when he told me about imprinting, which was _really_ hard for me to believe." That word sounded familiar _imprinting_ but I couldn't put my finger on what it meant.

"What's imprinting?" Kim looked at me with wide and shocked eyes as if this was something everyone should know.

"You mean Embry hasn't told you yet?" That made me annoyed, another thing Embry hasn't told me. How many secrets does that boy have?

"Told me what?" Now she looked really nervous, and I could tell she wasn't going to be the one to tell me whatever this imprinting thing was.

"Ellie, it- it's really not my place to say," She was pleading, "Please don't be mad at me. I'm sure Embry will tell you really soon." I kept begging the whole hour, but Kim ignored me by concentrating on her homework, and not looking up until the bell rang, and she ran usually fast out of the classroom.

--

"Embry, what's imprinting?" He nearly spit out his soda that he was drinking at my house after school.

"What? Where'd you hear about that?"

"Kim," I admitted, hoping he wouldn't get mad at her. Instead he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I just didn't know how to tell you."

"Embry, please don't keep anything else from me." He nodded.

"Imprinting is like- it's like love at first sight only more. It's where a werewolf finds there other half. They'll be whatever their mate needs them to be. I guess it's kind of hard to describe. " Okay, but I didn't see how Embry would have trouble telling me about this part of the legends.

Unless, he had imprinted with someone. But I've never seen Embry looking at any girls. Maybe he didn't want me to meet this mystery girl yet. The thought of Embry with another girl made my stomach lurch. I could be jealous, because Embry was my best friend the closest thing I had to a brother, right? That's what my head said logically, but my heart still broke at the though of him with any girl.

"Why did you have trouble telling me this?"

"Because I've imprinted." I drew in a sharp breath, and somehow kept my voice steady.

"On who? Do I know her?" He looked up at me, as though startled. Had I asked too much? Did he not want me to meet her?

"Yeah, you."

"What?" I couldn't have heard him right. Embry, in love with me?

"I imprinted on you, Ellie," I guess he took the look on my face to be horror, because then he quickly said, "But we don't have to be boyfriend-girlfriend yet, if you're not ready. We can just be friends. I don't want you to feel like you have to be with me just because I- because you feel like you have to," he was babbling, and it was so cute.

I cut him off by pressing my lips against his softly before pulling back. Embry's face was full of surprise, but pleasure at the same time.

"I'm ready. Do you think we could try this boyfriend-girlfriend thing?" His face split into the biggest grin I've ever seen on his face.

"Of course, if you're sure."

"I'm sure-" He leaned in and cut me off this time. This kiss was so much better. He pulled me closer and I wrapped my arms around his neck, as his lips pressed harder against mine. The heat surrounded us and Embry deepened the kiss until the need for air became too great.

That kiss made me see stars, and I'm pretty sure it wasn't lack of oxygen. The only thing heard in the room was our harsh breathing as Embry set me on the other end of the couch. I looked at him questioningly, but then I heard it too. My mom's car. Thank God for werewolf hearing, because that could have been disastrous.

When my mom walked in she found me and Embry sitting on opposite ends of the couch watching T.V. and smiling. She greeted us both before heading to the kitchen. Embry left for the kitchen, too, so I followed wondering what he was going to tell Stephanie.

"Hey, Steph," he started and glanced at me. I raised an eyebrow, but he just shook his head.

"Yes, Embry," she replied and stopped moving around the kitchen to look at him.

"Some friends and I are having a barbeque at Sam Uley's house and Billy Black is going to tell us the legends around the bonfire on the beach. I was wondering if Ellie would like to go with me. It'll be Saturday afternoon. Would that be alright with you?" I was too busy looking at Embry, barbeque? Bonfire? Did this mean I was going to meet the rest of the pack?

"That should be fine; will all of the elders be there?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Then I don't see a problem with that as long as you get back at a decent hour." She said this in a sharp tone to Embry, and he nodded his agreement.

"Thanks Mom," I finally spoke up and started dragging Embry upstairs to my room. "We have some studying to do."

"Okay, dear," she replied, and then added "Keep the door open." I rolled my eyes as Embry chuckled behind me. Once we were in my room I turned on him.

"So, when were you going to tell me about meeting the rest of the pack? On the drive to the Uley's house?"

"No, I told you just now, didn't I?" He was grinning at me with the smile that I loved. I collapsed on my bed and sighed.

"Now I'm nervous," I complained. Trust Embry to change a relaxing weekend into a hectic two days of me worrying about whether or not the rest of the pack will like me.

"What are you worried about? You're apart of the pack now too." I smiled at him as he sat next to me on the bed, and leaned down to give me a kiss that definitely ended too soon. He broke off and smirked at me again.

"I think we should study before Steph comes up."

--

**I didn't know how to end it, so I just stopped it there. The next chapter is Ellie meeting the pack. Will everyone be as happy as Embry predicts? Hmmm… me thinks that the meeting won't go as smoothly as Embry thinks. **

**Also is the beach in La Push called First Beach? I'm just too lazy to look it up. Please review my lovely readers, it brightens my day.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed last chapter, and those who told me that the beach **_**was**_** in fact called First Beach. I did end up looking it up, though, because I had to research for this chapter anyway. Or rather I reread all of the Quileute legends. **

**Also, some of you may want to look back at the legends to refresh your memory, but I do summarize mostly, and I do quote the books (Disclaimer: These quotes do not belong to me, I'm just borrowing them). If you want to look up the stories you can whip out your copy of Eclipse and read between pages 243-259. So, enjoy. **

**--**

**Chapter 10**

"Ellie, there's no reason to fret," Embry sighed, he must have been so tried of saying this to me, but I couldn't help it.

Embry kept assuring me that everyone had already liked me. He knew this, he said, because he was always thinking about me. Everyone else had thought nice things, and couldn't wait to meet me, outside of Embry's head.

I relaxed slightly and unconsciously to Embry's voice. Embry felt my hand relax in his, and pressed his advantage.

"Like I've told you; this is _very_," I didn't miss his emphasis on _very _and smiled despite my anxiety. "Casual and nothing fancy. Remember how the bonfires were like when we were kids?" at my affirmative nod he continued. "It's just like that only…"

"Only we're no longer kids, and there will be a pack of werewolves present," I finished for him. Embry all but stomped on the brakes so hard that I would have been thrown out of my seat if it weren't for my seatbelt.

"Embry!?"

"Are you afraid of us?" he demanded. _What?! Where did this come from?_

"I-" Was this really the time? I mean, we were at a dead stop in the middle of this rain-soaked road.

"You don't have any reason to fear us, or me." He twisted his whole body to face me. "We're called protectors and I will protect you," those last four words were said so fiercely that he might as well have added _with __my l__ife__._ That thought sent me into an instant panic. I couldn't -and wouldn't let Embry do anything dangerous on my account.

"I don't fear you," I replied and saw him let out a pent up breath. "I fear _for_ you," I whispered this, but of course he heard. He reached over, and pulled me against his comforting heat.

"Ellie, there's no reason to worry about us. We're a large pack, and can take care of any bloodsucker that comes our way." He was interrupted by honking behind us. I jumped and scrambled back into the passenger seat as Embry put the car into drive and drove down the road. His fists were clenched and he was muttering darkly under his breath. I looked back to see a grinning Jake, and a laughing Quil in Jake's Rabbit.

We reached a clearing with a small house that I was assuming was the Uley's. After Embry stepped out he came over to open my door. This was another thing he insisted on doing for me, although I was perfectly able to lift a door handle on my own. Being faster and stronger he, of course, won this argument.

I tried to keep my breathing as normal as possible as we walked up the porch steps hand in hand. Embry didn't bother knocking and I followed him in.

We walked into the kitchen and there, to my relief was Kim. She and another woman were working. I could only assume this was Emily.

She was tragically beautiful. The beauty part was easy to understand. The tragic part was the scars that marred her otherwise pleasant features. Embry had told me of her accident with Sam, but I hadn't known the extent of the damage.

So I wouldn't make her feel uncomfortable by staring I turned my attention to Kim. She had looked up at the sound of the door shutting. She was smiling at us, a smile that only broadened when she saw our linked hands.

"Ellie! Embry!" Emily looked up at this and the uninjured half of her face smiled. She wiped her hands on her apron, and then kissed Embry on the cheek in greeting. She turned and gave me a hug. It surprised at first, but after that I hugged her back.

"It's so great to finally meet you, Ellie. It's always great to have another helping hand in dealing with these boys," she gestured towards Embry, who had stuck his hand in a bowl, and was now licking his fingers.

"Out," she chided, smiling but sill firm. She pointed to a connecting room.

"But I want to stay with Ellie," he whined.

"You heard the warden," I joked. He gave me a quick kiss before grumbling as he left.

"Kim, where's Jared?" I was so used to seeing them together; it was as if they were attached at the hip.

"Emily kicked him and Sam out after they kept tasting everything. They said it was to make sure nothing was 'Poisonous'," she said using air quotations and laughing. Emily and I grinned as well.

"Ellie, are you good in the kitchen?"

"I haven't had too much experience," I replied truthfully. Except for the occasional simple meal by me, Mom was the cook of the house. I wasn't terrible, I just haven't cooked much.

"Well, you'll need plenty of experience. These men eat as if they're starved," Emily advised as she tossed an apron at me.

It was fun talking to them, and getting to know Emily. I foresee a friendship in our future. I was doubtful about the amount of food we ended up cooking. It looked like it could feed an army, but Emily was worrying that it would be enough.

Eventually we were done cooking the massive amounts of food and began to move it outside.

Lucky for us there was no rain, and the clouds were thin enough that it looked as if it wouldn't rain again until tomorrow. Emily's kitchen and/or living room weren't large enough for the amount of people present that she had the boys move out a few picnic tables, benches, and chairs.

"Let's fill our plates before we call we call the boys," Emily said quietly. Kim and I laughed as Emily hurried to fill her plate and head back into the house.

"Hurry, Ellie, you'll thank me later," Kim said, still grinning. Seconds after we had filled our plates the pack came thundering towards the tables. Kim and I were barely out of harms way as they began loading up their plates and Kim laughed at my look of amazement.

Embry and I sat across from Emily and Sam, who I was getting along with surprising well. Kim was sitting on the other side of me with Jared beside her, and Jake and Quil across from them. I was informed that we were still missing Seth and his sister Leah.

Well into second helpings Seth showed up. After he had gotten his plate piled high and sat down did he tell us, around a mouthful of carrots, that Leah would be there in time for the bonfire.

When everyone was done I was shocked to discover that there wasn't a speck of food left.

"There's no such thing as leftovers around werewolves," Kim joked as we all carried in the empty dishes. I had even eaten more than I normally would. It must have been due to Emily's unparalleled cooking ability.

"Just set them in the sink," Emily said.

"But I can help-" I started, but was cut off by Embry coming up behind me.

"Hurry up, Ellie or we'll be late for the legends." Embry insisted, and Emily motioned for me to catch up to Embry with a smile, saying she'll get to the dishes later.

We walked down to a cliff on First Beach where the blue-green flames of the bonfire were already blazing.

"Leah!" Embry yelled as we walked up. A beautiful statuesque 19 year-old turned around smiling, but when she glanced over and saw us it seemed to become forced.

"There's someone I want you to 'officially' meet," he said as we closed the distance between ourselves and Leah.

"Ellie Davis, Leah Clearwater," Leah reached out a hand, and we shook. She stiffened then, and I saw her eyes turn from shock to anger. I felt her shake in anger and let go of her hand, shrinking into Embry's side.

I looked up to see his reaction and flinched at the anger radiating off of him and directed at Leah.

"What the hell is your problem?!" he demanded as Leah looked up at him, although she was not that much shorter than him. I thought I heard her mutter 'idiotic boy' under her breath before running away faster than human speed.

I could tell Embry was still agitated and angry. I led him to an over turned tree trunk and he pulled me onto his lap with his arm wrapped around my waist. He was still shaking slightly, and I rubbed my hand up and down his arm, and the shaking subsided. He then rested his head on my shoulder.

I didn't know what I had done to make Leah react like that, and tried not to dwell on it and focus instead on Billy's stories.

Old Quil, Quil's grandfather, Sue Clearwater, Leah and Seth's mom, Billy Black, and Sam were all facing the same direction as each other, and looked like a united front; the four council elders.

I then realized that I was the only first-timer, but brushed this off so I wouldn't miss Billy Black's rich, deep voice. His stories were known by heart, but were said by a rhythm that could not be imitated and would never grow tired.

The first story was of the spirit warriors. There had always been magic in our blood, Billy said.

The Quileutes had not always been shape-shifters. First, we had been spirit warriors. Kaheleha was the first great Spirit Chief. He and the other male tribe members would leave their bodies for the woman to guard and they would be able to get animals to do their bidding. In this way they wreaked havoc on their enemies to drive them out of their territory.

Then came the story of the last Spirit Chief, Taha Aki. When the murderous and deceitful Utlapa was mentioned there was a collective hiss around the fire, but this was ignored by Bill, and he continued. Taha Aki was also the first wolf-man, and later his sons found they could transform into wolves as well.

"_Taha Aki had lived the span of three old man's lives. He had married a third wife after the deaths of the first two, and found in her his spirit wife. Though he had loved the others, this was something else. He decided to give up his spirit wolf so that he would die when she did. This is how the magic came to us, but it is not the end of the story…"_

Billy paused to take a drink of water and then Old Quil took up the thread.

"_That was the story of the spirit warriors. This is the story of the third wife's sacrifice."_ I shivered slightly when the sickly sweet scent was mentioned. Embry's arms tightened around me, as Old Quil continued.

When Old Quil used Yaha Uta, Taha Aki's son's, word to describe the bloodsucker I felt Embry shudder and my arms tightened around him, and he smiled in thanks.

When Old Quil paused Billy pulled out the leather pouch around his neck that held the charred remains of the first vampire that the La Push pack had encountered.

"_They called it The Cold One, the Blood Drinker, and lived in fear that it was not alone. They only had one wolf protector left, young Yaha Uta."_

Taha Aki's third wife had killed herself to distract the bloodsucker and Taha Aki and his two sons had finished the female bloodsucker off. Although Taha Aki had never returned to his human for again.

"_And so,"_ Old Quil concluded. _"The sons and a daughter of our tribe again carry the burden and share the sacrifice their fathers endured before them."_

There was a short silence, but was broken when Jacob came crashing through the trees with a new set of clothes and looking around curiously.

"What did I miss?" A few chuckles went up, and it felt as if a spell had been lifted as quiet conversations broke out.

"Ellie," I turned to face Embry tearing my eyes away from the woods, where I was looking for Leah.

"Yeah?"

"Are you ready to go home?" I nodded, and climbed off of Embry's lap as we made the rounds to say goodbye to everyone.

The car ride home was quiet. After Embry walked me to the door I was wondering why he was so quiet, and if he was having second thoughts about us because of Leah's reaction.

"Will you stay the night?" I had grown used to sleeping in his arms, and as a plus he kept my nightmares at bay.

"Yes," he nodded curtly, "I have to check on something, but I'll be back." His tone contradicted his words and before he could leave I grabbed his hand.

"Promise?" He turned and smiled and gave me a kiss on the forehead, not exactly what I was looking for.

"I promise," he whispered as his forehead rested against mine, and then he was gone. I searched through the screen of trees, and thought I saw a dark shape moving, but I probably imagined it. I climbed the rest of the steps into the house.

"Mom?" all of the lights were off in the living room, and the kitchen. After I turned on the kitchen light I saw a note in my Mom's handwriting on the counter.

_Ellie-_

_I hope you had a good time at the bonfire. Your Aunt Lina set me up on a blind date, and somehow convinced me to go. I should be home soon after youdo. But to be safe, make sure you lock up. Love you. _

_-Mom_

I went around, shutting all the windows, and turning all of the locks. After a short shower, well short for me. I changed into sweats and a t-shirt, heading to my room.

After I opened my window I tried to go to bed, but couldn't. I was too restless. After I grew tired of pacing I sat on the floor in front of my window. I rested my head on my folded arms that were sitting on the window sill looking out into the dark night.

I must have fallen asleep, though I don't remember it. I do remember being awaked by a pair of arms lifting me up as if I weighed nothing, and became wide awake when I saw who it was and sat up.

"Embry," I whispered. He was in the process of taking off his shirt, since he was already barefoot, when he heard his name. Seeing his well muscled chest made it even harder to concentrate than the faint fog of sleep that still hovered over me.

"It's okay, baby, you can go back to sleep," he whispered back as he slid into bed beside me. I shook my head.

"You came."

"Yeah," he smiled tiredly. "I promised didn't I?"

"Where'd you go?"

"I went to see Leah, to ask her what had happened."

"And did she tell you?" he shook his head negatively, and gathered me up in his arms. I think it made him relax because he was about to fall asleep when a thought stuck me and I couldn't wait until morning to ask him.

"Wait, can't everyone in the pack read each other's minds?" he grunted and it sounded like a 'yes'.

"Well, then…" he sighed before reluctantly opening his eyes again.

"The thing is- well we don't really know why, but Leah can block us sometimes so that we can't read her mind. Since there's never been a female in the pack before-at least as far as we know- We don't know if this is normal in females or if it's just Leah." We lapsed into a silence, in which I was thinking, and by Embry's light snored; he was sleeping.

That means I was no closer to finding out why Leah took an instant dislike, or even hate, of me. I borrowed closer to Embry's comforting heat that always had the ability to carry me towards sleep.

--

**So what do you guys think of this chapter? Questions, Comments, Concerns, Suggestions I'm open to all!**

**This is just for fun; I want to see if any of you can guess why Leah left so angry at seeing Ellie? Maybe I haven't used enough foreshadowing in previous chapters, but there **_**is**_** foreshadowing there you can find it you just have to dig. If someone gets it right you get a gold star, a job well done, and a character named after you (or you can pick any name you want). **

**Yay! And no, this is not a pathetic attempt to attract more reader and reviewer, how dare you suggest such a thing. The answer will be revealed in a few chapters or so.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Wow. I was surprised by some of the guesses. And I will say a few people guessed it, so I don't know if I should go for who guessed it first, or if I should just make more characters (If I can). Thanks to all of you who reviewed. 14 reviews in one chapter, that's pretty awesome!**

**I will admit that last chapter I forgot a certain angry werewolf. That's right, although I don't know how it happened I somehow forgot Paul. So, he's here in this chapter later on. You may recognize his imprint, because I borrowed her from pink champagne218 (Please don't be mad, I'm just going to mention her, pink champange218 and as payment I'm going to plug your story, yay!) **

**If you guys like imprint stories I think you should totally check out ****Becoming a Monster**** by pink champagne218. ****It's an awesome story, so after you read this chapter you should totally check it out and review for her.**

**I won't give you the whole story yet, about Leah, I'm thinking one or two more chapters. In the chapter that you find out I will announce the winner(s). So, here's a little chapter to keep you going before the big secret is revealed! Enjoy. **

**--**

**Chapter 11**

The first quarter of school went by before I knew it. School was school, not much to say there. I ended up getting my cast off in half the time Dr. Ateara said it would take, which was a good thing, what can I say? I'm a quick healer.

No one at school seemed too surprised that I was going out with Embry. Not that I really cared what they thought I had all of the friends and family I needed inside of the pack.

The boys all acted like my big brothers; they would tease me, and act really protective. Emily and Kim were my… well I guess you could say best friends, but I think our relationship went deeper than simple friendship. They felt more like the sisters I, as an only child had dreamed of.

Leah. Huh, Leah. I still didn't understand what that girl's problem was. She and I were rarely within three hundred yards of each other. When we were I avoided her as much as possible, and I think she does the same. She now stares at me in thoughtfulness instead of a glare, which I suppose is an improvement. There may be hope for us yet.

Embry was rarely gone from school on pack business. But today was one of those days. Embry, Quil, Jake, Jared, _and_ Seth weregone which was rare. According to Embry; Leah, Seth, and Emily had all left to visit family, and Quil had gone along as well. Embry said that Quil had imprinted on a relative of the Clearwater's and Emily's. It was a girl named Claire, whom I've never met.

Anyway they were a little short-handed, and Embry and Jared had taken the first patrol, and later at mid-day Jake had left so that he and Sam could take over.

The lunch table had left oddly empty what with so many large werewolves missing.

It was now P.E., a class I was passable at, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. Today was a free day for basketball. This meant that you could play knock-out, just shoot around, walk around the perimeter of the gym, or start a game.

Almost all of the girls had opted to walk around the gym rather than actually play a sport. Kim had tried to convince me to walk around the gym, but I saw a game being formed. I then begged Kim until she gave in to join the game with me. I hadn't wanted to be the only girl to play.

Once the teams were formed then the game began. My teammates quickly learned that I was actually good at the game, and they began passing the ball to me.

When we were on offence the other team had, by now realized that I was an asset, and they had the school's basketball captain, Grant, guard me. Grant wasn't exactly the brightest bulb, but he was a good player. He was the lunk-head basketball player that thought he was God's gift to women.

I was in front of him with my arms out and ready to catch the pass when he lowered his face near my ear.

"You've got a great ass," and when he slapped my butt I felt the blood rush into my head. "Do y'think Call and his buddies would mind sharing?" _That bastaard!_

I turned around to face him, and heard his laughter. It stopped abruptly after I struck him across the face. I was reaching up to punch him again when he grabbed my arm in a bruising grip and twisted it.

"You little bitch!" I flinched in anticipation of the blow, but it never came. I opened my eyes to see Grant sprawled on the floor and Embry standing over him with fire in his eyes.

"Don't even think about laying a hand on her ever again," he said through clenched teeth. His fists were balled up, and he was shaking so hard I was afraid he would explode right there.

"Jared!" I yelled knowing he had to be close by. He pushed through the crowd that had gathered in the hope that a fight would break out.

"Wh-?" he stopped when he saw Embry standing over Grant and shaking. He then grabbed Embry's arm and practically dragged him away from the curious on lookers. I grasped Kim's hand, and we ran out of the gym doors after Jared and Embry.

When Kim and I walked out of the gym and looked around the boys were no where to be seen. I looked at Kim and she pointed silently toward the forest. We didn't have to wait long before Embry and Jared reappeared in different sets of clothing. Embry headed straight for me and pulled me into a hug.

"Are you okay?" he asked into my hair, and I nodded. The bell rang, and could be heard outside.

"Embry," he pulled back, but didn't completely let go; keeping his arm around my waist. He insisted on walking me to sixth hour, and staying until the last possible second before leaving for his class.

The rest of the week passed without incident. Although Jake and Jared stuck to me like glue if Embry wasn't there himself, shooting daggers at Grant if he got within 50 feet of me.

One day after school Embry brought up the subject I would rather not discuss.

"So, what do you want to do for your birthday?"

Birthdays aren't a big deal to me. They come I get gifts from my parents a few people wish me a 'happy birthday' and then the day ends nothing special. Even though I feel like a 40-year-old woman by saying that, it's the truth.

"I just want to spend the day with you." I knew that was the truth, too. He rolled his eyes at me.

"C'mon, don't want you want a party, or something?"

"No," I insisted, although I could tell that Embry didn't believe me. "If you try to throw me a party, Embry Call, so help me-" He cut off my threat.

"Fine, Fine. I won't throw you a party."

--

I was awoken, quite rudely, on the day of my birthday at 4:37 a.m. by the ringing of my phone. As I got up off of the bed I felt conscious enough to try and not wake the sleeping Embry. Stumbling over to my dresser in the dark I groped for the cell phone that I rarely used.

"Uhello," I mumbled, still half asleep.

"Happy 18th, baby girl!" I heard the warm and familiar voice, and smiled tiredly. This doesn't mean that I would forgive him so easily for waking me so early.

"Why'd you call so early?" he chuckled on the other end.

"Because eighteen years ago a daughter of mine kept me up through the night until she finally decided to come into this world at exactly 4:37 a.m."

"Dad, stop, please," I groaned, having heard this story at _least_ once a year as far back as I can remember.

"Oh, all right, just take the fun out of everything why don't you," he added, sounding like a petulant child. Who was the adult here? I guess that'd be me. "Fair warning, Sweet Pea, you won't get your present until Thanksgiving, because I want to give it to you in person." Or he forgot. I turned around as I heard Embry stirring and lowered my voice to a whisper.

"Dad, I've gotta go."

"Oh, I get it no more time with your old man," I rolled my eyes, and he laughed as if he could see me.

"You have fun today, Princess." I think he uses all of those pet names just to annoy me.

"Okay dad. Bye." I snapped the phone shut and headed back to bed; intending to get a few more hours' sleep before I had to get up for school. So I snuggled back into my werewolf's arms. What felt like seconds later, but was in reality two hours later I was awakened again, but this time in a better way.

"Happy Birthday, Ellie," I heard the husky murmur, and smiled still thinking I was sleeping when I felt something being put gingerly around my neck, and my eyes popped open.

Embry was sitting beside my prone form his hands just pulling away from my neck. I looked down and saw a pendent resting against my chest.

It was connected to a leather throng with three coloured beads on each side of the small silver pendant. When I looked closer I saw that the circular piece of metal had a crescent moon and a form that looked like a wolf. My guess was that Embry had bought it from Sue Clearwater who had a knack for creating beautiful jewelry in the same style as my necklace.

I felt tears come into my eyes at his thoughtfulness, having not expected a getting a present from him. At that moment I felt so lucky to be with someone as caring as Embry.

"Do you like it?" he asked, anxiously as he watched my reaction and saw my tears even though I tried to hide them. I smiled and nodded before leaning in to kiss him.

Then my alarm clock decided to ring. I rolled my eyes as I reached over to shut it off.

"I'd better go change clothes, but I'll be back to pick you up in ten minutes." He gave me a meaningful look as if to say _'Try not to get into trouble.'_

"Me, trouble? Never," I said, laughing. "Go on, ten minutes won't kill me." He nodded, but still looked apprehensive about leaving me. I think what made him decide were my mother's footsteps coming up the stairs. I could hear her coming more now, my hearing must be adjusting to my needs.

"Okay, ten minutes," he said, before kissing me and slipping out the window, which was becoming his usual way to get in.

--

"Where are we going?" I asked for the thousandth time. Embry wanted to give me a surprise, and it was after school near dinner time. He refused to tell me where we were going, and it was driving me crazy! That's when we passed a familiar landmark, and I groaned.

"Embry, you didn't!" I looked over at him. He was trying to hide his smile and was keeping his eyes glued to the road.

"I didn't," he insisted. I kept glaring at him, so he added. "Kim did."

"Dang it, Kim!"

"Don't be too hard on her, Ellie. She wanted to give you something nice for your birthday."

"Even after I told her and you I didn't want a big deal made about my birthday, and NO parties?" he just shrugged as we pulled up to the Uley house. Embry was still grinning to himself as he led me into to the house where we were greeted by a chorus of 'Happy Birthdays'.

I did brighten quite a bit when I saw that Quil, Emily, and Seth were back. I still don't know how to feel about Leah. All of the pack was there, including a guy, whom I was assuming was the infamous Paul, and a girl about my age. By my quick observations it seemed to me that they were imprints from my limited knowledge about the whole 'imprinting' thing.

Embry steered me over to them and introduced the boy as Paul, as I had thought, and the girl as Maggie. I smiled and shock their hands. Apparently they had been in Mass. when I had met the rest of the pack.

I had just started talking to Maggie after the boys had drifted off to be with their pack brothers, just standard 'get-to-know-you' stuff. And she seemed really nice, although they was a slight sadness lingering about her eyes.

"Maggie, I know we just met and all, but if you ever need someone to talk to-" she nodded, and gave me a small smile.

"Is it that obvious?" I nodded as she sighed. "Thanks, I may take you up on that. Whenever I feel like it's not so new." I opened my mouth, about to say something, but then the Happy Birthday song was being sung, and we both turned around seeing a birthday cake being carried in by Emily.

We both smiled and after I blew out the candles everyone began to dig into cake and ice cream. I was on my second helping when Leah came up to me, unexpectedly, a determined look in her eyes.

"Ellie, can I talk to you?"

--

**Gasp. What will happen next? So, I hope the length is enough, because I've been getting some complaints about that. Here's the chapter. I hope it was good. **

**Feedback is always welcome. Questions, Comments, Concerns, Suggestions, Compliments I take it all (except please no flames). Thanks for reading, and tell me what you think.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Thanks to all who reviewed in the last chapters. A special shout-out goes to Superdani, who read AND reviewed all of the chapters in my story in one night, thank you it really brightened my evening. **

**Here's the chapter you've all been waiting on. Hopefully it brightens your Monday that I updated. So, I kept it short. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 12**

"_Ellie, can I talk to you?"_

I felt as if everyone in the room went silent at Leah's quiet declaration. I looked to Embry, who nodded imperceptibly, before turning back to Leah.

"Sure, do you want to step outside?" she nodded as we walked out of the house, with everyone's eyes on us, and into the trees. We walked silently for awhile before Leah broke the silence.

"Are you full-blooded Quileute?" What kind of question was that? Was this why she had been so angry upon meeting me?

"No," I understood now that she wanted to get out of earshot of any snoopy werewolves that may decide to eavesdrop, so I kept talking. "My mom's full Quileute, but my dad's another kind of Native American."

"Really?" she asked, still walking at a steady pace and looking straight ahead. I could tell she wanted to go faster, but was having to slow down for me. "Where is he from?"

"The southwest, from a smaller tribe called Mantequilla. Their legends aren't that far off from the Quileutes'." Leah stopped dead in her tracks and turned to look at me. Her tracks and turned to look at me. Her tracks and turned to look at me.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Dad told me the stories of the Mantequilla as well. They had talked of wolves being majestic creatures, and communicating with them, but werewolves were never mentioned." She seemed to relax, but didn't start walking again.

"This is far enough."

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I know that I wasn't exactly the nicest when we first met." That's an understatement. "But I'd like to explain myself." I stayed silent as she went on.

"I-I'm sorry about how I treated you. I was just, well- shocked," she stopped, almost as if not knowing how to go on.

"Shocked about what?" I prompted.

"I was surprised to find out that the pack was going to gain another member." Okay, but she had no real problems with the other imprints. "Another female wolf. You, Ellie."

"Me, a werewolf?" She's got to be kidding. "I'm not even full Quileute!"

"I know, that's why I didn't believe it at first. We thought that only direct descendants of the first spirit warriors, and then shape-shifters could become wolves. But there's no doubt."

"How? How can you be sure?" She didn't answer me, but pressed her hand against my arm for a moment before removing it.

"What did you feel?"

"I already know werewolves are hotter than humans, and you are warmer than me. What does that have to do with-"

"I felt just warm to you, not hot or burning?" I shook my head slowly. She might be right; was I getting warmer?

"But you all changed way before me."

"I think it's because your only half Quileute." She seemed to sense my reluctance to believe this. "Do you want more proof? Look at your arm it healed much faster than doc expected didn't it? Have you noticed your hearing is better, the fact that although you're supposed to fully grown you're getting taller, or you're moving faster?"

"Why were you the only one to see it?"

"Because the boys never think of another girl joining the pack," she scoffed. We stood in a silence neither of us broke.

That struck me; Leah was an outcast among outcasts. She was apart of something others considered fictional, and inside the pack she was treated differently than the others. Whether it was because of that cheery disposition, or because of her gender; it was the truth.

"Do you haven any idea when I'll…"

"Change?" she finished for me, and shook her head. "No one can know when you'll change for the first time. You may start to become very emotional or testy right before, but as in days? It could be anywhere from one day to a year; so there's no reason to worry." That's easy for you to say you've already been through this.

"I just wanted to warn you, because none of us had any warning." I nodded numbly. Thousands of thoughts were swirling in my head one right after the other until they began blending together.

"Are you ready to go back? The others will begin to worry." I nodded again as Leah led me back in the direction we had come.

"I won't tell anyone. I'll leave that to you." She let go of my hand as we reached to door. She gestured for me to go first. As soon as I was through the door Embry was at my side in an instant.

"Ellie, are you okay?" I felt rather than saw Leah flinch behind me at the question, and the mistrust behind it.

"I'm fine."

"Are you ready to go home?" I didn't want to really, but I needed time. Time to address Leah's shocking news. Did I even dare to believe her?

"I guess." We said our goodbyes and once we were in the car I was so glad Embry didn't badger me with questions.

I'm a werewolf. You know it is one thing to find out that mythical creatures are real, but to find out that you are one? That is what was blowing my mind. It was hard to wrap my head around; the fact that I would one day turn into a wolf. It was scaring the hell out of me.

I also began cursing myself for not asking Leah more questions. Would it hurt? What would happen once I was a wolf, would I still be- me?

If the Quileute legends are true what's stopping the Mantequilla legends from being true for me? Because unlike the Quileute stories the Mantequilla mention women having the powers to communicate with, not only wolves, but other animals and things in nature.

The first woman of our stories with the talent was Mir Varo, who, it was said, told the cactus to bloom and relatives of the wolves to come into the desert when the other predators were extinct to help complete the food chain. She then helped the wolves adapt and they became coyotes.

I hadn't believed in my father's bedtime stories for years. From my resent knowledge I'm not going to dismiss these ancient stories so quickly, I mean who knows, maybe I could communicate with nature, anything is possible.

I don't think I can tell Embry about this right now. This could end disastrous, but I want to wait for the right time.

Don't think that the irony of the situation is lost on me. That and now the fact that I am a hypocrite. I'd felt so hurt by Embry not telling me the truth right away. I winced at the thought of telling him. How would he feel; mad, sad, happy, I laughed at that as if he would actually be happy that I would be joining the pack in this way.

There's another thing; would the pack even want me to join? What if they didn't want another female? Where would I go? What would I do without Embry?

Whoa, Ellie, calm down. Embry's right next you me. I can see him watching me out of the corner of his eyes.

I guess the main reason I didn't want to tell him, at least right away was; fear. Embry was probably one of the best things to happen to me. What would happen once I was a wolf? Where would that leave us?

I'll try not to worry about it right now. Like Leah said, who knows? It could take a year, maybe even more than that.

I then noticed that we were parked in my driveway, and Embry was watching me.

"So, what did you and Leah talk about?" Here comes the hard part; lying.

"She just wanted to apologize for being angry before." _And to tell me I'm a werewolf._ I half wanted to add, but I was too scared to. So, I guess I wasn't _really_ lying because I believe it was mentioned.

He nodded, although he looked doubtful. He got out of my car, and took of toward the side of the house, quickly and silently. As I released a pent up breath, grateful that he hadn't asked more questions.

"Hey, mom," I found her sitting at the kitchen counter, reading one of her James Patterson thriller novels that I could never get into, and sipping coffee. She looked up when I came in.

"Hi, Elle. How was the party?" Even my mom had known about it. Boy, did I feel stupid.

"Good, very interesting. How was your date with the Mystery Man?" It turns out that my Aunt Lina did something right when she set my mom up on that blind date. He was actually pretty sweet and set Stephanie flowers at least once a week. But I have yet to meet him. He and mom have had all of their dates in Port Angeles, since that's where he lives.

"It was fine," she said, blushing like a school girl. "I wish you'd stop calling him that."

"Look, I'll call him by his name once I meet him."

"Stubborn girl," she scolded, but smiled. "I think you'll be meeting him very soon."

"I'd better," I replied.

"Is there anything else you want to do today; join the army, vote, see an R-rated movie?" we both started cracking up at that.

"No, mom. I think I'll just go to bed, 'night."

"Okay, goodnight."

I glanced in my room, but Embry wasn't there, so I thought I'd take a shower. I began rifling through my clothes in search of an old t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants I wear to bed, but to my dismay none were to be found.

They were all dirty. I have a bad habit of letting my clothes pile up and pile up until I have absolutely _nothing_ clean, and then I force myself to get my laundry caught up. Even all of my basketball shorts were dirty. Needless to say that the only clean thing could wear to bed (i.e. not my jeans or dressy clothes) was my grey tank and blue, Soffe short shorts. I felt my face redden at the thought of Embry seeing me in this.

After I got out of the shower and dressed in my revealing pajamas. I was hoping and praying that Embry wasn't in my room yet, so I could pull on one of my oversized hoodie before he could see me.

Some girls may like showing a lot of skin but I'm not one of them. It makes me feel exposed plus I hate the stupid and crud comments guys make. I'm no Twiggy either.

It's just my luck that Embry is sitting on my bed. His back was turned to me so I tried to silently sneak over to the Charger's sweatshirt I stole from my dad, but the floor board squeaked under my feet, and he turned around at the sound.

"Hey El-" he stopped abruptly. His eyes became heated and hungry as he looked my up and down. I felt my face turn bright red as his eyes met mine.

I somehow had the presence of mine to break away from his gaze and pull my too-large sweatshirt that went to my knees. When I felt I could look at him without feeling my face get hot. I did and saw that he was still looking at me hungrily, but was smiling at the same time. I searched for something witty to say, but was drawing a blank.

"I sweat, Embry, if you are even close to thinking of this around the pack; you are _so_ dead." I was completely serious too, but he kept grinning.

"And how do you propose I think of anything _but_ you?"

"Ugh, you're impossible," I started to walk out of the room; although where I was going I've no idea. Embry stopped me by snagging me around the waist; and pulling me up against him. I tried to stay angry, but I had a hard time doing that with Embry. Also it disappeared every time I was in his arms.

"So, I guess I'm perfect for you," he replied cheekily. And kissed me until I saw stars.

--

**Yes, the last line was cheesy, but I like a little cheese. What did you think about the big secret? You guys are so lucky that I went ahead and told, because I wanted to drag it out longer, but ****I had to get two shots and my blood taken today, and for someone who hate needles it was absolutely dreadful, and I'm in a bit of pain so I went ahead and solved the riddle for you. Although a few of you figured it out before the rest. **

**The winners are; first, pink champagne218, and then Awakened Soul and Hado. Yay! I'm so proud you three figured it out, you get my gold stars! In your review if you guys would leave a guy's and girl's name I'll pick which ever ones I like. They can be your name, or just a name you like. **

**The other tribe mentioned, Mantequilla, is a figment of my imagination, and for those of you Spanish speakers you know that it means 'butter' in Spanish. Yes, I know, it's very random.**

**So, I want to know what your thoughts are; good, bad? Any questions, Comments, Concerns, Ideas, Praise? In short review!**


	14. Chapter 13

**So we're up to one hundred and five reviews, yay! Thanks to all who reviewed so far and added this story and me to their various lists. **

**This chapter has some more Maggie, because pink champagne218 didn't seem to mind me borrowing her character, so she's back! If you took my advice and read pink champagne218's story then good for you. This conversation with Ellie may give you a thrilling sense of déjà vu, because Maggie had a similar conversation with another character. And on that note; I don't own Maggie she belongs to pink champagne218, and hopefully I didn't royally screw up her character. The timing on our stories is a bit off; as some of you have noticed, but we don't care and neither should any of you. So, on with the story. **

**Chapter 13**

After Leah told me I did begin to notice subtle changes, I _was_ growing although I'd never be as tall as any of the boys or Leah, for that matter. I also found improvements in all of my senses.

Whenever Embry had to do patrol after school he'd leave me at Sam and Emily's. There was always someone else with me and Emily, most of the time it was Maggie or Kim, but some of the boys who weren't on duty would come and wrestle some of Emily's amazing cooking out of us. My cooking lessons were actually going pretty well. Not that I'll be on Top Chef anytime soon. After my first few failures I was actually not half bad, but not an Emily by any standards.

Today, Maggie was there with Emily. I found them in the kitchen already starting a dinner for the werewolves.

"Oh no! Emily suddenly exclaimed out of no where.

"What?" Maggie and I both asked at the same time.

"I forgot to get flour and eggs the last time I was at the store!" I relaxed after I heard this because I had jumped to the worst conclusion.

"Don't worry about it, Emily. I'll go to the store for you-" I was already halfway to the door with my rain slicker in hand.

"No, no, I'll get it. Everything's already done, for now anyways. You two stay here, and I'll be right back," she called over her shoulder as she walked out and the car was heard starting.

"Do you think that she ever sleeps?" I asked Maggie as we both flopped on the couch in the living room. I heard her laugh as I began flipping through the channels and reply.

"I doubt it," her voice was dripping in sarcasm. I stopped on the Disney Channel, what can I say? It's a guilty pleasure of mine. I heard Maggie groan beside me.

"Not you too," it would have been quiet enough for me not to have heard about a month or so ago, but because of my improved hearing I could hear her loud and clear.

"The Suite Life is an awesome show. Plus it helps that the twins aren't bad to look at, well at least not the fat one," I joked and I watched as Zack and Cody got themselves into another predicament and get caught. As Mosby berated them I heard a strangled sob next to me. It was another thing I probably shouldn't have heard, for a normal human, but couldn't ignore.

"Maggie, what's wrong?" What had I said, did I offend her or something? Her hand was over her mouth and seemed to have been used to muffle her sobs.

"I'm so sorry," I added frantically. I didn't know what to do. While I was getting to know Maggie, I didn't know if she would want to be comforted or not.

"Do you want me to get Paul?" she shook her head vigorously.

"I-I'm fine," she assured me, wiping at her eyes. "I don't want to bug him." I didn't really think he would be bugged, but waited to see if she'd want to say more, or forget this ever happened. She sighed, resigned.

"My best friend died."

"Oh," I don't know what I expected, but not that. "I'm so sorry-"

"I guess I shouldn't say 'died'. More like 'killed' or 'murdered' by that bloody vampire." These words seemed to open up a floodgate inside of Maggie. "We- We all thought that she was after me, but really she was after Scotty. He went up the mountain alone, and he asked me to go with him," she became hard to understand. After I pulled her into a hug and she calmed down enough I was able to catch the gist of the story and I caught the last thing she said.

"And it's my fault." I pulled back and stared at her incredulously.

"What, Maggie, why on earth would you blame yourself?"

"I- I should have been with him-"

"No," I insisted, maybe too firmly, because she jumped. "Sorry, I just mean, if you would have been with him she would have killed you too, and were would the pack have been, where would Paul have been without you?" She nodded slowly as if drinking in my words, and I added. "Would Scotty have wanted you to blame yourself?"

"No, I guess not," she admitted, almost grudgingly. She seemed lost in thought when all of the sudden she started laughing out of no where.

"What?"

"I was imagining what he would say if he saw me now." I smiled too, although I had no idea what this Scotty would say, I was glad to see her smiling again.

"I'm sorry for just dumping this all on you," she said, earnestly.

"I don't mind, remember I told you that if you needed anyone to talk to I was here, and I meant it."

"You know I'll return the favor," she said, smiling. "I think it's only fair." Maggie couldn't see I was carrying this heavy weight, could she?

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" Was I that much of an open book?

"Um I…" I stopped as I heard Emily's car coming down a few streets away, she'd be here in mere minutes.

On the one hand I felt like I was going to burst if I didn't tell someone, but shouldn't the first person I tell be Embry? On the other hand I also felt guilty that while Maggie opened up to me, I couldn't do the same for her.

I felt blessedly saved as Emily called our names outside for help and I called back that we were coming. Maggie looked disappointed and anxious to finish our conversation but she also didn't seem to want to push me.

"We'll talk later, yeah?"

"Uh, yeah, sure later," I replied, fully intending to put it off as long as possible. I think she might have been able to tell.

"Promise?" she added.

"Promise," I sighed, knowing I'd regret those words.

We went out to help Emily with the groceries. We managed to finish all of the food before six and almost exactly at 6 o' clock a bunch of hungry werewolves showed up for dinner.

I watched out of the corner of my eyes as Paul walked up to Maggie, and as if sensing she had been crying, pulled her into a hug.

"Quil, where's Embry?" I hope I didn't sound as worried as I was.

"Don't worry, Elle, he's fine. He'll be here in a second." Almost as if summoned by Quil's words Embry appeared, and moved like the speed of light to my side and hugged me tightly.

"Are you ready to eat?" I asked my voice was muffled slightly since my face was pressed into his chest. "Emily and Maggie made an amazing meal."

"No we can't stay," he looked at my confused expression and continued. "I ran into Steph at the store by the courthouse, I was there to get some clothes." I raised my eyebrows. If he was getting clothes what was he wearing? He grinned at my expression. "No, I was buying them for Paul. He ruined another set of clothes."

Maggie must have heard that, because she groaned out, "Paul, soon you'll have nothing to wear!" The complaint made everyone laugh.

"Wouldn't you prefer me that way?" he asked, wagging his eyebrows at her. Maggie blushed scarlet.

"Ellie, we've got to go, your mom invited us to dinner," Embry whispered in my ear, his hot breath tickling my neck. I nodded as I went to tell Maggie goodbye, and after a hesitation gave me a hug.

"Thanks," she whispered as quietly as she could, although I know the boys heard her anyways. "We need to talk," she added, giving me a meaningful look and I nodded with a 'yeah'.

"What was that about?" Embry asked, once we were back in the car on the way to my house.

"Nothing," I said nonchalantly. "Maggie just needed someone to talk to."

Once we reached my house I noticed that there was a fancy black Cadillac in our driveway, and I realized why mom had wanted me home to eat; I was finally going to meet her Mystery Man.

"Whose car is that?" He asked in awe. I swear guys and their fancy cars.

"That's my mom's boyfriend's car."

"Wait a minute; Steph has a boyfriend? What's he like? Is he from the res?"

"Yes, Don't know, and no."

"What do you mean by you don't know?"

"I've never met him before. I think Mom wants us to meet tonight."

"Hmm." Was all he said as he opened my door for me and walked me up to the house.

After the door opened I went to the living room where I heard voices the minute we entered. a few things happened at once; Embry stiffened beside me, Mom and her boyfriend turned around, and I realized my mom's boyfriend was a vampire.

His face looked perfectly sculpted. He held himself very stately. His sandy brown hair coupled with the purple bruises under his eyes made the paleness of his face stand out. His gold eyes told that he was a 'vegetarian', but that meant next to nothing, he was still a bloodsucker. His sickly sweet smell hit me and nearly knocked me over like a bad perfume. I could have sworn I saw recognition in his eyes, but it quickly faded and he held his hand out to me.

"I'm Nathan Murphy," he said, and I saw his nose wrinkle slightly as if _I_ was the once who stunk.

I saw Embry glaring at the bloodsucker and heard him growl. He also began shaking. I felt myself also shaking, and this time it wasn't because I was touching Embry, but because I was, for the first time, filled with a werewolf's anger. But I couldn't think about myself right now. I had to focus on Embry and keeping him from ripping apart Stephanie's boyfriend.

"Um, Mom, I think Embry and I need some fresh air before dinner, we'll be back in a minute."

"Okay, dear," I didn't have time to notice the confusion in her voice as I pushed Embry outside and into the safe concealment of the trees.

I immediately wrapped my arms as tightly as I could around him and rested my head against his chest. He was still shaking; I heard his heart beating erratically, and his breathing was harsh.

"Please stay with me," he seemed to have calmed down a bit, because he returned the hug and rested his head on top of mine.

"How can you be okay with this?" He asked, quietly.

"I'm not," I sighed. "But Stephanie's a big girl and can take care of herself. I couldn't talk her out of dating him no matter what happens. He's a vegetarian, too," I added that last part more for securing myself.

"They do slip up," he said quietly. "He's still a bloodsucker."

"Do you think you can get through dinner? Maybe you should go-"

"Like hell I'll leave you at the mercy of any bloodsucker!" he practically yelled, and was shaking again.

"Okay, Embry, calm down. Will you be civil?" He stayed quiet a minute before nodding grudgingly. "Good, then let's go back in."

At dinner you could cut the tension in the room with a knife. Although Mom was oblivious and chatted happily around us. The blood- Nathan kept his eyes on my mother, pretending to ignore the animosity that was radiating off of Embry. I could tell he could feel the tension, because once hand was fisted at his side the whole dinner.

I was trying to keep my very agitated werewolf calm, at least we was no longer shaking. My hand was under the table the whole dinner, rubbing Embry's legs soothingly. He glared at his plate and didn't dig into his food with his usual gusto. He also glanced up quickly every few seconds watching Nathan like a hawk.

The meal was one of the longest I've ever had and I was glad when it was finally over.

Mom walked Nathan to the door and waved as he left in his fancy speedy car, Embry never took his eyes off of the car, even as it sped out of sight.

"Did you like him, Ellie?" mom asked, anxiously turning to me and all I could do was nod numbly my eyes staying on Embry.

"Good, I hope you get to know each other better," she yawned. I didn't have the heart to tell her; fat chance. "I think I'll go on to bed. Goodnight Embry."

"Night, Steph," he said and waited until she was up the stairs before turning to me and lowering his voice. "I've got to go, and won't be back until late."

"Wait," he turned back to me. "You're not going to do something stupid, like go after Nathan, are you?"

"No," he laughed. "Now that you mention it, that's a good idea. But no, I just want to walk around a bit, on guard, you know, just in case."

"Embry," I groaned out. "Protectors have to sleep, too."

"I know, and I'll be back before you can miss me." He grinned and gave me a kiss before sprinting into the woods.

I walked back in the house shaking my head. "Embry."

--

**Next chapter maybe in Embry's Pov, because it's been awhile. Also, have heard about authors talking about how their characters kind of take over, well that's what's happening to me; Embry's taking over, and has something he wants to say. **

**Some of you have been wondering (Quil Explodes- this is mainly the answer to your direct question)- Why Ellie is afraid to tell Embry. Well, Ellie's logic is that; She has seen how the pack acts with their onlt female member; Leah. And although their treatment of her goes much deeper Ellie doesn't know that. She doesn't know much about how imprinting works, and thinks that Embry and the rest of the pack will begin to treat her like they treat Leah. So, I hope that clears it up for you. Thanks Quil Explodes for your lovely reviews, they always make me smile! :)**

**So, as always review my darlings. **


	15. Chapter 14

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed (SassyAni, pink champagne218, Quil Explodes, Mistress Persephone, electrogirl88, acireamos, bingo1000, Bible Chick, Angel, and Superdani) and those who added this story to their lists. I really appreciate it, and love hearing opinions on the story. Also I was pleased to see that the whole 'boyfriend is a vampire' thing was a surprise. **

**This chapter is in Embry's PoV and contains parts of the last four chapters and maybe some stuff you won't see in Ellie's PoV. Embry's been begging to get his views heard again, so here's his voice, and don't be too mad at his denseness, because he is, after all a guy. This chapter starts at the bonfire. **

**Chapter 14**

"What the hell is your problem?"

My gaze bored into Leah's before she muttered some derogatory comment and bolted. I was trying to stay calm for Ellie, but I was so sick of Leah and her crap. She treats the whole pack to her pain over losing Sam to Emily over and over again for pure amusement! I was sure she was actually over Sam, and was torturing us from her petty jealously for her amusement.

After I pulled Ellie into my lap I relaxed. Just having her near made me calmer, and I could think more clearly. I rested my head on her shoulder. While I had heard these stories over and over again to the point I could almost recite them word for word as Billy could, Ellie hadn't heard them in awhile, and her attentiveness was obvious and so cute.

I let Billy's voice carry me away as he told the legend in his deep rich voice. Later as the voices changed it became Old Quil's turn, and though his voice was different it was no less spellbinding. Ellie shivered as the cold ones came into play, and I was afraid she was thinking of the ones that had attacked her. I tightened my arms around her. There was no shot in hell I was ever going to let any bloodsucker near her ever again. I felt Ellie's arms tighten around me as well and smiled my thanks.

The stories had temporarily distracted me, but now that they were over my mind was back to seething over Leah. Personally, I don't give a damn if Leah likes Ellie or not; I loved her no matter what anyone else said. But I knew it mattered to Ellie. She would want to feel accepted in the pack, which she mostly was, and not an outsider. I glanced quickly over at Jake, who shook his head slightly; he hadn't been able to talk to Leah. I mouthed 'later' and pointed to Ellie, and he nodded again; We would meet after I took Ellie home.

"Ellie."

"Yeah," she turned away from the woods Jake had just emerged from. My guess was she had been looking for Leah. Her beautiful eyes looked up into mine. By the shadow of the firelight the golden brown of her eyes took over the green. I saw confusion and sadness, which made me even more determined to corner Leah and demand to know her reasoning.

"Are you ready to go home?" At her nod we said goodbye to everyone. The car ride was silent. My mind was going around and around in circles. Question after question that had no answer. I had unconsciously walked Ellie to the door, and her voice broke into my roundabout thoughts.

"Will you stay the night?"

"Yes," I nodded. "I have to check on something, but I'll be back." I wasn't sure about the truth of my own words, because I didn't know how long it would take me to find Leah and wrestle answers out of her.

"Promise?" There was desperation in her voice and then I jerked completely out of my thoughts and felt bad that I had ignored Ellie the car ride home. I turned back to her, smiling and trying to reassure her that I wasn't mad at her, and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I promise," I rested my forehead against Ellie's wishing with everything I had that I could stay with her, but I needed to do what I can _for_ her. So, I left before I wouldn't have the will to leave her. Once I was in the safety of the trees I let my anger at Leah fill me and I phased.

_Jake._ I was barely changed when I shouted the name in my mind. He reappeared beside me as if he had been waiting in the area

_What did she say? _

_I don't know what's wrong, man. She's doing that mental barrier thing, and I have no idea, but she's definitely hiding something. _

_Hello, boys. _The russet wolf, that was Jake, and I both jumped and turned toward the smaller wolf, with dark fur. _Thinking about me, I'm flattered. _

_What the hell is your problem with Ellie?_ I demanded and a growl escaped.

_Well, well Embry I would think that you'd have the mental capacity to think up some new questions, but nope but the best you can do is add a name on the end. _I towered over Leah by a good foot, and used this height to intimidate her, but she stood her ground, smirking.

_Unless you are of a mind to apologize stay away from her. _Leah just huffed before taking off.

_Go on. _Jake insisted almost as soon as I had thought of returning to Ellie. I nodded my thanks before leaving to phase back and returning to Ellie's house. I hoped this whole thing will be resolved soon, because I hate seeing the way Ellie was hurt, and then try to act brave while her heart was cracking.

--

Jared and I were driving each other insane. We were the only two on patrol and were waiting for Jake and Sam to show up and relieve us. Both of us were constantly thinking about our imprints, and worrying. He was doubling my worry and I was doubling his, but neither of us could stop it.

Finally Jake showed up, and Sam followed suit. Jake was laughing at our anxiousness to be gone. Sam showed up, we reported and, he dismissed us not a moment too soon. We barely stopped to put on clothes before bolting into the school. Jared had the presence of mind to glance at the clock and we raced for the gym.

I got there first and once in the gym my eyes searched for Ellie. I smiled when I saw her, but that quickly vanished when I saw the anger flash in her eyes, as she turned and slapped the boy behind her, Grant, I think. He grabbed her hand and twisted it behind her back, and all I saw was red.

I ran at full speed as he lifted his had to strike her, but I came in between them and knocked Grant to the ground. His face was full of shock and he was mad, but I turned to make sure Ellie was fine. If there was so much as a scratch no one was going to stop me tearing him limb from limb. Once I saw she was safe I turned back to Grant.

Everything in me was begging for his blood, but I held back. Not that I'm that bloodthirsty, but do you really expect me to lie down while Ellie is abused, either verbally or physically at every turn? I didn't think so.

"Don't even think about laying a hand on her ever again," Grant was cowering on the ground like the spineless piece of crap he was. I was so lost in my rage I didn't realize how much danger I was in of exploding in front of this crowd until I was being dragged away from the gym outside.

Once we were far enough I couldn't hold in anymore. Once I was a wolf Jared was beside me.

_Embry, I know you want to kill that ass, hell, I do too. But you have to be there for Ellie, think of her not yourself. _I knew he was right, but that didn't change what had happened. I shuddered as I thought what could have happened if we hadn't been there in time. Jake and Sam were about a hundred miles away, but the alpha's orders have no bounds.

_Embry. Jared. Get back to class. _Sam said, fiercely. Seriously, sometimes he was worse than Emily when it came to our 'welfare'. They would make great parents someday.

--

As I drove up to Ellie's house I saw the shiny black '08 XLR Roadster Cadillac. After spending so much time with Jake I was actually becoming almost as good of a mechanic as him. I knew Jake would have been practically drooling if he saw this car.

"Whose car is that?" I asked, knowing that almost no one on the res would be able to afford that masterful piece of machinery.

"That's my mom's boyfriend's car."

"Wait a minute; Steph has a boyfriend? What's he like? Is he from the res?"

"Yes, Don't know, and no." The last question didn't really surprise me, but why wouldn't Ellie have met him, yet?

"What do you mean by you don't know?"

"I've never met him before. I think Mom wants us to meet tonight."

"Hmm." That didn't really sound like Steph, keeping a secret boyfriend. In all of the time I have known her the only guy that she had ever been serious about was Ellie's father, and that had only lasted, six years. Steph was more of a free spirit, I'd say.

The minute we entered the house, something was wrong. I followed Ellie and there it was. The leech smell. So sweet is mad me want to gag.

All I could hear was my blood pounding through my ears, and my instincts were screaming to kill this bloodsucker. He was in my imprint's house. When I saw his hand reaching out for Ellie I had to focus ever fiber of my being on keeping calm and together lest I lose control. I was being pushed outside by Ellie, and the mist of rain did little to cool my rage as we moved under the tree canopy.

"Please stay with me," I heard her velvet soft voice on the fabric of my shirt, and I wrapped my arms around her as well. I rested my head against her soft hair, and breathed in her scent. It was the best in the world, and made all of the difference in my temper.

"How can you be okay with this?" I whispered. Ellie seemed so calm. Steph was her mother after all.

"I'm not, but Stephanie's a big girl and can take care of herself. I couldn't talk her out of dating him no matter what happens. He's a vegetarian, too."

"They do slip up he's still a bloodsucker," I didn't want her to be comfortable with the fact that her mom's dating a vampire. I don't care what kind of blood they drink, they still can't be trusted.

"Do you think you can get through dinner? Maybe you should go-"

"Like hell I'll leave you at the mercy of any bloodsucker!" after she was attacked by vampires she was never going out alone with out me. She may be brave, but she's only human.

"Okay, Embry, calm down. Will you be civil?" I hesitated. I didn't want to lie to her; I didn't know if I could control what I do around the leech. But there was only one answer that would get her to let me stay so, I nodded. "Good, then let's go back in."

--

**So, this is kind of a filler, which explains the short length. I've been dreadfully neglecting my poor Troypay HSM stories, and it's been a while. That coupled with my writer's block is not helping me one bit crack out more chapters. **

**I felt Embry tugging in my mind to give him a say, so I hope with didn't turn out like crap, It sure feels like it did. Also, I'm not a car person, so I went to the Cadillac website and found the car I thought looked the best (and was the most expensive), and put the model here. **

**I forgot to put this last time, but thanks to pink champagne218 for the last name Murphy. I kind of liked it more as a last name than a first, so there you go! Reviews are muy appreciated, Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Thanks to all who reviewed. This chapter is for my friend Ashley, if she ever reads this, which I doubt no matter how much I have begged her…**

**Chapter 15**

I was practically jumping up and down in the passenger seat of the car as Embry drove us home for our half day at school. Tomorrow was the first day of Thanksgiving Break which meant that Dad was coming up with his surprise. Embry didn't seem nervous about meeting my father, but I was nervous enough for the both of us.

As he drove up to the house Nathan's car was sitting in the driveway and I stifled a groan. I looked over at Embry, who had stiffened as he cut off the engine and come around to open my door.

I was fighting my powerful urge to shake with the strong anger and the instinct to rip apart my mother's boyfriend. I get this feeling every time I'm near him, but so far I've been successful at fighting it off. Embry pulled me close and held on to me securely. This was the only way I was able to keep a clear head. I focused on helping Embry keep his temper in check while pushing all of my instincts aside.

We drew abreast of the sleek black car and I knocked gently on the darkly tinted window and the window was rolled down almost immediately.

"Hey," I tried hard to keep my voice as casually as I could. "Are you looking for my mom?"

"Yeah, I was hoping to catch her on her lunch break, but I have to get back to work, can you tell her I stopped by?"

"Sure, but can you wait a minute? I'd like to talk to you." Both he and Embry were looking at me with curious eyes, but Nathan shrugged before getting out of the car.

"Have you told her?"

"Told who what?" He appeared taken aback by my bluntness, and his expression grew slightly weary.

"Have you told Stephanie that you're a blood- vampire?" His golden eyes widened, but other than that he showed no emotion.

"Do you really think she'd believe me if I did?" I made to answer him, but he held up his hand. "And if she did believe me? What could I do then? She live on a reservation chock full of werewolves. You two are an example pf this." I felt my eyes widen; did he know? I glanced up at Embry, who hadn't seemed to notice Nathan referring to both of us as werewolves, and sighed in relief.

"You'll tell Steph soon?" Embry growled out. I turned back to Nathan when he didn't answer right away. His eyes were narrowed at me; deep in thought.

"Nathan," his golden eyes met mine, and I shivered slightly, and uncontrollable. "Sam, the alpha, thinks it would be better if you did come on the res any more. That scent can get confused with a leech that could be dangerous, and…" I hesitated, but needed to finish the message Sam had given me. "You're making most of the pack very agitated." He nodded stiffly.

"Can I talk to you alone?" He asked me. I felt Embry's arm tighten around me.

"Its okay, Embry. Do you want to go get something to eat in the kitchen?" He looked as if he didn't want to leave. "Please?" He sighed before storming haughtily into the house. I swear Maggie was right. We, her, Emily, Kim, and I, have our imprints in the palm of our hands. Not that I'll ever use that to take advantage of Embry, never…

"Well, aren't you a little hypocrite?" Nathan ground out, shaking his head. "When are you going to tell the poor boy?"

"Soon," I stated quietly, feeling lower than the pavement I was standing on. I really _did_ want to tell Embry, and had tried to do so, but I always ended up chickening out.

"You'd better, because you're going to change and soon," he said, while climbing back into his car and revved the engine.

"Wait," he rolled down his window not paying any attention to the mist now spraying down.

"What?"

"Do you love my mom?" he looked at me in indecision before answering.

"Yes," he whispered in a voice as I can barely hear.

--

I watched from behind the security and through the windows as my dad's plane from San Diego landed and the tunnel that linked the tunnel to the building. We still had a good fifteen minutes until everyone would get out and I'd be able to find Dad. I was trying my best to gather what little courage I had to tell Embry my secret. It felt odd; I was about to divulge a secret that I'd been holding near and dear to my heart, but I had to tell him, I had to.

Nathan had hinted that it wouldn't be very long before I'd change. I wanted Embry to find out from me, before he could read my mind. I was scared out of my wits at the thought that every time I lost control of my emotions that could mean me turning into a vicious animal. I knew Embry would help me transition, the whole pack would, I hope. That thought fueled me into speaking.

"Embry," I started tentatively. Deep breath- it's now or never. "I need to tell you something. I'm- I'm a-"

"Ellie!" I stood up from the plastic chair and began looking over the heads of everyone, trying to find my dad in the sea of people but he was no where to be found.

"Ellie!" I looked around again for Dad, but couldn't see him anywhere. Out of no where I was near knocked over by something crashing into me.

"Happy late Birthday, Ellie," a familiar voice squealed.

"Ash?"

"Of course! Who else would it be?" she stepped back, grinning at me; her green eyes sparkling mischievously. "I hope you like the surprise."

"Are you kidding? I love that you're here!" I replied, meaning every word.

"I've missed you so much! When your dad asked me what he should get you, I thought you'd love to see us again."

"Wait, us?" Was Dad here too?

"Yeah. Oh, sorry, I forgot to tell you; I convinced your dad to spring for two tickets. Zach should be here any minute." I felt my heart sink; Zach?

He's nice and everything, but I didn't want there to be any awkwardness between him and Embry, not that there should. Zach was just a friend I went out with on 'group dates' with Ash and her current boyfriend at the time. I think that Ash was repeatedly trying to set us up. The only reason I agreed to it in the first place was so I could keep from thinking of Embry, and breaking my own heart repeatedly.

"Hey Ellie," I turned toward the male voice, and there was Zach. He looked just the same with his perfect blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and grinning with his dimple flashing on his cheek. He was not nearly as tall as Embry, but what human was? He was still a few inches taller than me despite my recent growth spurt, I noted as he reached over to give me a hug.

"Hi Zach."

"Hello, what's your name?" Ash's voice said behind me. She was using her flirty voice. I broke away from Zach to answer her.

"This is my- uh boyfriend, Embry Call." I don't think the word 'boyfriend' really does him justice. He was so much more to me. Love of my life, soul mate, or something like that seemed more appropriate.

"Boyfriend?" Ashley said, arching her eyebrow with a look that clearly said 'Why didn't you tell me?'

"Yeah," I replied quietly, feeling slightly guilty that I hadn't been talking to Ashley as much. But in my defense, in the short time since I've seen her I have; fallen in love with my former best friend, found out that werewolves and vampires are real, and on top of that found out that I'm one of them! It's been quite a busy few months.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ashley Tannon, and this is Zachary Duncun," she said, while giving Embry a hug. He seemed slightly taken aback. I was used to Ashley's ways of a social butterfly. Although she can be shy facing too many people know, she was down right friendly to everybody.

"Now I know why you were so warm, Ellie," Ash chirped as she pulled out of Embry's arms. I had to admit that even though Ashley was one of my best friends, and I knew that Embry loved me, I still felt a shot of jealousy go through me at seeing his arms around anyone but me, and I ducked my head to hide my flaming cheeks.

I looked back up in time to see Zach stick his hand out to Embry. They were eyeing each other silently.

"Okay, ready to go?" I asked to break the tension. There was a positive response, so after claiming the baggage we went out to my compact car.

I was so glad for Ashley's chatter in the car, and it made me love her more for distracting everyone. It was her idea to stop by Blockbuster to rent some movies, so our first night could be a movie night. Oh and when dad comes he usually stays at Fork's only hotel, but I asked Ashley and Zach to stay at my house. Hopefully I won't regret the latter.

Once we were home Ashley excitedly popped in her first movie, and her favourite; Atonement. After that was over we watched another of Ashley's favourites, Titanic. As always Jack's death scene brought tears to my eyes, that flowed over. I must have made a sound, because Embry smiled down at me and kissed me as he thumbed away my tears.

I couldn't imagine having to watch your first love die before your eyes, and not to mention dying to save you. Rose may be that strong; to keep living life and finding someone else, but I had a feeling that I could never be that strong. If anything ever happened to Embry because of me I would never be able to forgive myself. The thought of Embry, who was so full of life, dead, brought a fresh wave of tears. I vowed then that I wouldn't allow Embry to ever risk his life for me.

After Titanic, in which both Ash and I were still wiping our eyes after the credits, we finally broke down and watched the only movie we allowed Zach to pick; Silence of the Lambs.

By now I was exhausted, and was leaning on Embry, who's arms were tight around me, his warmth lulled me into an almost sleep-like state, before Embry gently nudged me and I woke up in time to see the end, where Hannibal Lector was talking to Jodi Foster, I forget her name in the movie, over the phone. I still find the 'Having a friend for dinner' amusing.

"Goodnight, Ellie," he leaned in to give me a kiss on the cheek, conscious of our audience.

"Night." I was trying to not think too much of the fact that it had been so long since I've slept without Embry. For as long as Ash and Zach were here he couldn't stay the night.

"Don't worry," he whispered for my ears only. Darn my translucent emotions. "I won't be too far away." I nodded, trying to look more at ease than I felt.

I watched Embry disappear into the trees fighting the fear and worry that was welling up inside me. It's been a few months since I've have the nightmares about the cold ones and I tried to convince myself that I was over them, but I had a feeling I wasn't. It had been the same amount of time since I've slept without Embry beside me. I think they were connected. Embry was like my patronus, for you Harry Potter fans, he kept my dark thoughts and fears at bay, but without my patronus I was without a light to guide my way, and I didn't want the fear to over take me.

Ash was sharing my room and bed with me. She was asleep the minute her head hit the pillow. Me, I wasn't so lucky. I tossed and turned for what felt like hours, until I finally broke down and played a certain playlist on my iPod that was a surefire way for me to fall asleep to. It took longer than normal, but I must have finally fallen asleep.

--

_The stinging cold rain was biting at my skin, but that feeling was nothing compared to the white-hot adrenaline that was pumping through me. I don't know how long I had been running, one minute, one hour, one day? All I knew was I had to keep running my life and others could depend on it. _

_I knew the precise minute I was joined. My running turned from normal to frantic. I was now running for my life. _

_I chanced a look behind me and then quickly turned back. There was a bloodsucker behind me, but to my dismay she was catching up. She looked wild. Her long tresses were flying behind her. And her black eyes glittering in her pale face. They showed hunger, but also the glee of a new challenge. Her features looked slightly familiar, but I knew next to no bloodsuckers. _

_Her footsteps were coming closer. It was now an exertion to breath, the sharp air was creating a stitch in my side and my thighs were aching with the effort, but I had to keep running. It was now for my life. I wished with all my might to be able to go faster to out run her, but it was impossible. Although she seemed to stumble a few times she got her footing back quickly. _

_Suddenly her footsteps were silent. I stopped abruptly looking this way and that trying to find her, when I felt an enormous weight crash into my back, and I was pinned under her weight. So was this how I was going to die? I thought as I felt razor sharp teeth press against my neck…_

--

I woke up abruptly, gasping for air, and I felt sweaty as if I had been living my worst nightmare. My hand was over my mouth to muffle the screams that had come out, but I needn't have bothered. Ashley was contently asleep, with not a care in the world.

The sheets and blankets that were knotted around me were suffocating, but once out of the sheets the room became stifling, and I had to get out of that too. I stumbled out of the room and down the stair to the front door. The only thought in my mind was to find Embry. He had promised to be close, and he always kept his promises.

"Embry?" I asked hoarsely, trying to keep my voice down so as to not wake the sleeping inhabitants of my house as I fumbled through the undergrowth in search of my werewolf. I was too disoriented to pay attention to the telltale almost-silent footfalls behind me.

"Buenas Noches, mi bella comida," I froze and turned in horror to face my worst nightmare.

--

**And for those of you who got excited about that last sentence, I will repeat; Bella and Edward will not be in this story. It was Spanish for; **_**Good Evening, my beautiful meal.**_

**I apologize for not updating in awhile. I didn't get that much positive feedback on the last chapter, and it made me sad. **

**Anyway Happy Independence Day (4****th**** of July) to you American readers. **

**And I will give you all a fair warning that I may not be able to update until after July 11****th****. I'm going to camp in the middle of nowhere, and I'll have no access to a computer, and I apologize. I will bring my notebook to write, but don't know how much time I'll have to write. **

**Please do me a favor and drop a review to tell me what you think, I really appreciate it!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Thanks to all those who reviewed they all made me feel better after I came back exhausted from camp. I had 22 reviews, that was the most EVER! It really made me excited, and I'm so sorry for not updating on Friday like I said; I was sooooo tired from the bus ride and staying up every night. So, yeah here's your update. Oh, and the vamp may speak a little Spanish and I will translate.**

**--**

**Chapter 16**

"_Buenas noches, mi bella comida." I froze and turned in horror to face my worst nightmare__._

I turned to find the source of the lisping Castilian accent with the feelings of dread and foreboding filling me.

The vampire was short, shorter than me, but he was no less menacing. His face was pale beneath the olive colour and he had the tell tale purple smudges under his glittering black eyes. His sharp teeth were bared as he leered at me mockingly.

His terrible scent reached me and the fear disappeared. In its place was anger, more than I've ever felt before. It scared me and that made me even angrier. I looked around desperately but there was no Embry in sight.

How dare this- this- monster come into _my_ home? My friends, my _family_ were here. There was no way to escape this uncontrollable anger. All I could do was stand there and feel it grow inside me, festering, and refusing to go away.

A dam had broken inside me. All of the instinctive anger I had repeatedly pushed fearfully away for so long boiled over. My anger burned and knew no bounds. Every bone in my body was aching for his death. I couldn't control myself there was no Embry to distract me and I wouldn't be able to anything about my changing.

"Embry." I let out the desperate call in a feudal effort to bring him to my side and to calm down my werewolf's anger.

"Nadie puede ayudarle ahora," _No one can help you now._ He jeered, probably thinking I was calling for help because of _him._

I caught his terrible disgusting scent and I could do nothing to control myself. The whole world was spinning and I was losing all grasp on reality as the raging inferno took control of me.

My whole body was wrapped up in pain as my muscles felt as though they were ripping each other apart. My skin felt like rubber that was being stretched without relent. The pain was so unbearable it brought me to my knees. I could barely see through the haze; the leech was looking at me as if I were insane. His mouth was moving very quickly but I could hear nothing over the roaring in my ears. Would this torture ever end? And as abruptly as it started it ended.

I was doubled over on the forest floor on my hands and knees, trying to catch my breath. Once I could breathe again I opened my eyes and gasped. I was looking down at my hands, but they weren't my hands. They were paws.

"Ellie?" I looked up, and there was Embry, his expression torn between shock, anger, and disbelief. His dark brown eyes were boring into mine, trying to find the truth as if he hadn't believed what his own eyes had seen.

His gaze shifted from me to the vampire, I had forgotten was there, before he whirled around storming into the trees.

_Embry, wait_, this is what I wanted to say, but to my dismay, it came out in something like a bark.

"Este va a ser más interesante que pensé," _This is going to be more interesting than I thought._ The leech muttered while grinning wolfishly, yes, wolfishly at me, as he advanced toward me. I backed away at a loss for what to do.

_Ellie_ I looked around desperately to find the source of Embry's voice. I was terrified, and I had no idea what to do. My anger had faded at the sight of Embry. Then I realized with a jolt, that the voice was coming from inside my own head.

_Embry?_ I cried out desperately in my mind.

_Shhh… _it was still his voice, although it echoed, and had the same effect of comfort. _Its fine, baby, just hang on. _

I gasped as the grey wolf, Embry; I reminded myself, it's Embry, was behind the bloodsucker, and then on top of him in an instant. I backed away as far as I could while watching the battle rage; werewolf versus vampire. My heart was in my throat the whole time; what if Embry didn't win?

My breath was pent up until I saw the wolf-Embry's teeth begin ripping apart the cold bloodless flesh. The vampire was reduced to a pile of tendons and bones before Embry finally stopped fighting and then turned to me.

_Ellie, _his voice was sharp filled with anger and pain. _We need to talk. _I felt myself nod numbly. His brown eyes were the same as they always were searching mine, for answers. I heard him sigh before speaking again and his hard eyes softened.

_You have no reason to be afraid._ He sounded exasperated._ Do you want to change back?_ I nodded back, eagerly. He tossed something at me, before walking away.

_Wait, where are you going?_ My voice sounded desperate in my own head. He turned around and despite his surly mood he grinned at me.

_Do you really want me to be here before you have clothes on?_ Oh. If I could have blushed that's what I would have been doing, but I looked down at the bundle Embry had tossed me. It looked to be one of his white t-shirts. When I looked up again, he was gone.

_Ellie, listen to me. Usually it take a few days for the shock of finding out werewolves are true to wear off, or it can take even longer._ A few days?! What about Ash and my mom? _But…_ he continued _you've known of our existence, so it should be easier. Sit down. _I followed his directions without hesitation. He was all I had right now, and I trusted him- and loved him- with every fiber of my being. _Close your eyes, and take deep, slow breathes. _Already I felt some of the tension leave me. Embry kept talking in a soothing voice, until I couldn't hear him any more.

My eyes popped open. I realized I was back to being a human, and- I could feel my face burn at this- I was naked as the day I was born. I quickly pulled Embry's shirt over my head. It went down to my knees, and smelled like Embry, I thought as I smelled the fabric. Instead, another scent filled my nose; smoke. I moved back to the clearing where the limbs of the bloodsucker were twitching in the fire as if trying to put itself back together.

Embry was standing with his arms crossed across his bare chest, and his feet planted firmly apart. A scowl marred his brow as he glared into the flames. I marveled at how amazing Embry was, not only in his looks, but the fact that he hadn't abandoned me; the fact that he was hear proved that he wasn't about to abandon me, and that thought gave me hope.

"We need to talk," I whispered as I sat beside Embry, and patted the grass next to me. He glanced down at me before flopping down beside me. I watched Embry out of the corner of my eye, waiting for him to say something.

"Did you know?" His voice was completely emotionless and gave nothing away. This was the question I was hoping that he wouldn't ask, but I felt obligated to answer truthfully.

"Yeah," I whispered. I could feel his eyes watching me, but I continued to look down at my hands.

"How?"

"How what? How could I be a werewolf or how did I know?"

"Both," I chanced a glance at Embry, who was gazing into the burning inferno that was starting to die down and leaving nothing but ashes.

"I don't know how or why I'm a werewolf; I know that I'm only a half-breed. As for how I knew I would have never guessed except…"

"Except, what?" His dark eyes were now boring into me, but I was fiddling with the hem of Embry's shirt that I was wearing, and staring into the fire.

"Leah knew, and she told me, at my birthday-"

"_Damn_," he muttered. "Why didn't you tell me?" His voice was calm, but I didn't miss the underlying anger and winced at it.

"I tried, remember at the airport-?" He was glaring at the fire. I wished I could read his mind right now. "I'm so sorry, Embry, I meant to tell you-" I was cut off by Embry pulling me into his arms. I felt him let out a sigh.

"I know, Ellie. Please," he pulled back to look into my eyes. "Please, just promise that we'll be honest with each other from now on?"

"You know, we don't really have any choice." He cocked his head to the side. "We can read each other's mind now." He smiled and when he pulled me against him again I felt a laugh rumble in his chest.

"What about the pack?" He asked into my hair. I jerked backing surprise.

"No, Embry, please don't tell them!" He chuckled uneasily.

"That's going to be nearly impossible. They can read my mind, remember? And how am I supposed to be thinking of this? I mean you're the only non-direct descendant, and you're a girl to boot! Sam will want to know."

"Can you just give me a little time?" I begged. I didn't want the whole pack to know. What if they didn't accept me like Embry had. Then there could be issues between him and the pack, and I didn't want to cause a rift. And if they couldn't accept a pure blood female member, like Leah, how on Earth would they accept me?

"I could keep from changing for a few days except on patrol, unless I could convince Jake or Quil to take over, but how are you going to keep from changing, Ellie? The first few days are especially tough."

"I'll just have to be really careful," he looked doubtful, but nodded.

"You do know that we have to tell them soon. They have a right to know." It was my turn to nod in agreement. "Come on," he said while lifting me to my feet as if I weighed nothing. "You'd best get back in the house before anyone finds you missing."

--

**A little short, but worth the update, right? The end bit was crappy, but I really wanted to get this up. There _is_ more drama to come!**

**And for those who care; camp was awesome (not as good as last year though). The only bad thing was no computer access and my sunburn, but it's all good. I want to thank all those who wished me well too, thanks!**

**Someone commented that the name Mantequilla ("Butter") was very random, and the name is, but the story isn't (foreshadowing alert!!). **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed again, it was so awesome reading all of those comments and such. I absolutely love knowing I have readers that like this story, and that I'm not wasting my time by writing, so yeah, thanks guys. **


	18. Chapter 17

**I'm so sorry again about the wait. I was out of town **_**again**_**, and no that is not a lame excuse. It's the truth. So, I tried to make this chapter longer so you guys won't flame me too much. Also thanks to all who reviewed. **

**Chapter 17**

The day after I woke up from phasing for the first time, and for the days after that, to be completely honest, were like total hell to my body. Every joint ached and burned while every bone felt like it would dissolve at any moment. I gritted my teeth and tried to act normal for everyone, including Embry. I don't if I was fooling them or not, but I hoped it was the latter. The last thing I wanted was for anyone to worry about me. Although he tried to hide it, I could tell that Embry was anxious to tell the rest of the pack about me, but he kept his promise and the only people, so far, who could tell a difference and were pushing on him to spill, were Jake and Quil. That was one thing I didn't like about this whole relationship thing with Embry that I wasn't comfortable with. They had always been inseparable, the Three Musketeers, and hated to feel like I had broken up the bond of these pack brothers.

I tried to force my thoughts back to my location. Bless Ashley for her talkative ways. She was firing question after question and pausing only long enough for me to answer before another one bubbled up. They were all about the pack, not that she knew we were a pack.

I was currently driving her and Zack to Emily's house for Thanksgiving. Mom had wanted to go up to Port Angeles to spend the day with Nathan. I was so grateful to her for taking in two extra teenagers and thought that she deserved a break.

"Where's Embry?" was Ash's next question.

"We're meeting him there." My hands tightened on the steering wheel as I tried not to get upset at this fact.

I've always loved Embry, but since changing I can barely stand being away from him for even the shortest amount of time. I felt incomplete and lost. I never told him this; I didn't want to burden him or anything. I also didn't want to sound needy or clingy, because who wants a clingy annoying girlfriend, who won't leave you alone. So I had encouraged him to hang out with Jacob and Quil these past two days. Nights we had to ourselves. I would wait until everyone was asleep and meet Embry in the woods. Lately he's been taking the night patrol and taking me with him as an 'apprentice' if you will.

Finally we reached Emily's house and it was hard to restrain myself from bursting into the house to find Embry. I had to move at the same grueling pace as Ashley and Zack.

The little house was, as always, packed to the brim and the picnic tables and benches were already set outside, and were slightly damp from the earlier showers. Despite the amount of people crammed in the house there were only two cars in the driveway, which Ashley was quick to comment on.

"Where are all of the cars?"

"Walking can take a lot less time," I muttered as I opened the front door without knocking. This was the pack's home; rules of etiquette did not apply.

"Hello," I called out over the buzz of conversation. Embry's head shot up and he was instantly at my side, faster than a human should have gotten there. I noticed Ashley give a start before smiling at Embry in greeting. His mouth was over mine in the next instant as if we hadn't seen each other in years, it may have felt like that, but in reality it had only been a few hours.

"C'mon get a room," both Jake and Seth groaned at the same time. Embry lingered a second longer before breaking away from me to punch them playfully. I tried to hide my blush, but both Quil and Jared were teasing me mercilessly.

After I took their ribbing I turned around to introduce Ashley and Zack who were both received with a warm welcome by the werewolves and imprints.

Kim and Ashley seemed to immediately hit it off, and began chatting animatedly together. While Zack was standing slightly awkwardly to the side, obviously intimidated by the other boys. I looked over to see Embry talking with Paul and saw Maggie to the side. She was moving slightly away from Paul and was headed in my direction.

I then tried to enter the conversation with Kim and Ashley, who were now in the midst of a big debate. I was just beginning to get the gist of their disagreements when Maggie came up behind me.

"Hey Ellie." I slowly turned around to face her; already sure I knew what she was going to ask. "Would you mind taking a walk with me outside?"

I nodded already dreading the interrogation. I don't think she would want to keep this from Paul. And I wanted to be the one to tell the pack. We stopped just before entering the trees.

"What's been going on with you Ellie?" She asked, not mincing words. She was watching me intently. I paused, not sure I was sure I had heard the commotion inside of the house correctly. I was saved from answering when sure enough Jacob came storming out of the side door, looking murderous. He stormed past us as if he hadn't seen us, muttering darkly under his breath. I instinctively followed him, but stopped when I felt Maggie's arm on my shoulder.

"Ellie, you can't go after him he's dangerous right now," she sounded choked up, and I knew that she was thinking of Emily, but I had to go after Jake, and I knew for a fact I could defend myself should the need arise.

"I'll be fine, Maggie," I replied, shaking off her hand. "Go back inside and tell Embry where I am. He'll understand."

She looked torn, almost as if she were considering going after Jake herself, but I couldn't let that happen; I could defend myself and Maggie couldn't. Plus, Paul would kill me if I let Maggie within a hundred yards of a volatile werewolf.

"Go on, please, I can handle Jake," she looked really doubtful. "Someone has to go back and tell the others the reason for my disappearance," I joked, trying to so her I would be fine. I don't think it worked, but she eventually nodded slowly, and so I took off after Jake.

"Jacob!" I called as I ran. Whatever had made him leave was also making him angry. I just hoped that I could catch him before he…

I tripped over something and nearly fell flat on my face, but managed to catch myself. I looked back and groaned in frustration as I saw the large tennis shoe that I had tripped over. I looked up and saw the rest of his clothes trailing in front of me.

I was on the horns of a dilemma; did I go after Jake as a wolf or go back? I wasn't about to turn my back on Jacob when he was so obviously in need of someone to talk to, and I couldn't meet him as a human, I had enough self preservation to know that he wouldn't recognize me; he was all instincts right now.

_Damn it, Jacob!_ I thought as I took off my clothes quickly and phased.

I could feel Jacob as soon as I was a wolf, and he could sense that he wasn't alone, but he didn't know or didn't care who it was, so he didn't know it was me.

_Leave me the hell alone!_ He growled as he kept running, not even paying attention to me.

I let my thoughts fill up with his as I kept sprinting through the forest in spite of his words. He was thinking of a beautiful girl with pale skin and dark hair with chocolate brown eyes. I felt his anguish as he thought of her and his feelings of unrequited love.

Next, I was shocked to see an image of Ashley fill his mind. He was frustrated, angry, and above all confused. He had imprinted on Ashley.

_Jake. _He froze at my voice as I kept running getting closer and closer to him.

_Ellie?_ He didn't want to believe his own mind. He was looking around for the source of my voice. I burst into the clearing where he was, and I watched as he turned slowly toward me. _You're… You're…_

_A werewolf. _I finished wearily.

_How? _I was getting dizzy from all of the questions buzzing through his head. I recalled everything that had happened, and his curiosity changed to anger. _Why didn't you tell any of us?_ He blasted angrily.

_I've seen the why you all treat Leah_, I shot back. _Would you really accept another female so quickly?_ I demanded.Jake's anger turned from anger to disbelief just as quickly as it had come.

_What? You think the Leah bugs the hell out of us because she's a wolf?_ He asked incredulity filling every syllable.

_Are you saying that you _like _having a girl in the pack? _That was hard to believe.

_Well no, _just as I'd thought. _Let me finish, _he growled, _Leah bugs the hell out of us, because she's a vindictive harpy. She always makes us and Sam feel guilty and makes us think about…_he stopped dead, but might as well have finished.

_Who's Embry's dad. _I finished unnecessarily.

_Yeah, _he muttered.

_Listen, Jake, _we were getting sidetracked. _You can't run away all of the time, you have to face the inevitable. _

_I DO have a choice, _he argued angrily. I decided to save this for another time. I had another reason ready to bring out.

_Jake, now that you know, I need to tell the pack, tonight. _His head nodded in agreement. He dashed behind some bushes to throw on a pair of his cut off jeans, while I retraced my steps so that I could reclaim the clothes I had shed to phase.

We walked back in silence, both lost in thoughts. Jacob was only going back to appease me, I knew he didn't want to face Ashley know that he knew, but he was going to have to.

We entered the house, and it seemed as if everyone, besides Zach and Ashley, had been waiting for us, having known what was going on. I walked straight up to Sam, my face set.

"I need to talk to the whole pack," I said, right next to his ear, and barely moving my lips. I hoped that I had said it quiet enough that only he would be able to hear. I gave thanks that Sam was not one to ask questions, he simply nodded slightly before turning back to Emily.

I than went to where Embry was standing next to the only two humans who had no idea what was going on around them.

"Ellie, what is going on?" Ashley asked, exasperated at all of the secrecy.

"Listen, Ash, I've got to help Emily clean up the dishes, and I don't want you to be bored. Would you mind it if Jacob took you home?" When I mentioned his name, Ashley's face grew weary, and she beckoned me closer.

"I don't think he really likes me," she whispered, this was useless on her part, because I knew that Jake would be able to hear.

"No," I assured her, throwing Jake a warning glance, of course he was watching us out of the corner of his eye, trying not to be conspicuous, but his tight fists gave him away. "I think he's just had a bad day, trust me.

"Oh, all right," Ashley looked doubtful.

"Are you ready to go?" Jake came over as if called making Ashley nearly jump. She simply nodded, and I could tell that she was captured by his intense gaze. No matter how hard he tried to fight it I knew that Jake was fighting a losing battle; he would eventually accept it, I just hoped it wouldn't be too late.

Once the ignorant humans were gone, everyone immediately gathered in the living room and turned their eyes to me, expectantly. I grabbed Embry's hand, and took a deep breath.

"I-" deep breath, "I'm a werewolf."

--

**About this story being done before Breaking Dawn… I'm afraid that I am just not that fast. I **_**will**_** try to update more frequently, but, let's face it; Embry probably won't have that big of a role in the new book unless he dies or something. Oh my gosh, I can't believe I even thought that. Please don't jinx him, Please! If there is a slim chance that happens then we'll just pretend it never happened, and I will continue the story as planned. **

**Also, don't expect any updates on the weekend of the release of Breaking Dawn, because, like many of you, I will be at a Midnight release and unavailable. Just a side note. **

**This is to Quil Explodes and anyone else who may be confused about all of that 'half breed-full breed' thing last chapter- The original La Push pack that Stephanie Meyers created included the direct descendents of the wolves that were in the pack with Jacob's grandfather; Ephraim Black. Ellie's mother is Quileute, but non of her family was apart of any pack at any time (at least that anyone is aware). So, I hoped that helped. **

**And, just to clear something up; I love writing. I should think that was evident by the fact that I spend the time to dream up story lines and type. I write mainly because as said above I love it. The reason I post it on a website is because I want to be able to expand my knowledge and get ideas and critiques from others who may have more experience than I. Sorry, I just wanted to put this response to a review, and I'm sorry if you all get annoyed by my consistently long Author's Notes, but isn't that the great thing about fanfiction? You know; that you can interact with others who enjoy the same things as you. **

**Okay enough of my ranting, and as always feedback is welcome and appreciated. **


	19. Important AN!

**Author's Note/Apology**

**I am so sorry. I start off this AN with that, because I do apologize from the bottom of my heart. I never intended to go so long without updating. I want to let you know that I AM going to finish this story. I love Embry and Ellie too much to leave them unfinished, but at the moment I have no time! **

**I know that I hate it when people put up author's notes instead of chapters, but I felt that I had to explain this to you all, who have stuck by me and continue to. I hope to update either this week and/or next week, but don't hold me to that. ****Please be patient and give me a little leeway. I actually did type up half of the next chapter, but it got lost the information somehow on my flash drive; probably from switching between a Mac (at school) and my PC computer. School, Breaking Dawn, extra curricular and fall sports just screwed with my brain. **

**You can send the complaints or annoyences you have with me, but I ask that you keep it constructive and please no flames. However support would encourage me more that criticism would. I implore you to not give up on my story yet, and as I have repeatedly mentioned; I _will_ update soon, and hope to finish the story in the next month. Who needs good grades right? Questions, Comments, Concerns, Suggestions, Info whatever else you want to ask/discuss with me; review or PM me, I love feedback!**

**I want to thank all of you who are even still interested in reading this story, and I hope you will stick by me til the end. Thanks to all who have reviewed and continue to support the story. Look for the next chapter of ****Where the Legends Come From. ****Coming Soon to a computer near you!**

**Dreamin.of.Scotland.and.Mexico**


	20. Chapter 18

**A/n: Yay , I'm finally back with an update! Thanks for all of you who are sticking with me, and for the awesome reviews the last two chapters! While I know this is hard, just for this story let's pretend that Breaking Dawn never happened.**

**BTW: ****Gone with the Wind**** is mentioned and if you've never seen it or read the book, you may not understand a kind of important conversation that happens, so I would suggest looking up a full plot summary for the film, and also if you haven't seen it I **_**highly**_** recommend you do!**

**Also an FYI: There is another Ashley mentioned, but it's the name of a guy in ****Gone with the Wind****, so don't get confused between him and Ash, Ellie's friend!**

**Also, someone requested a story recap, so here it is; **

**Ellie, Embry, Jacob, and Quil were best friends until slowly, one by one the boys… changed and joined La Push's 'gang'. They stopped talking or even looking at Ellie. She was so hurt by their sudden, unexplained rejection that she ended up spending the rest of the year with her dad in California. When she came back for her senior year, and Embry saw her for the first time since he'd become a werewolf; he imprinted on Ellie. Slowly Ellie began trusting Embry again. When Ellie meets the whole pack for the first time, Leah is less then thrilled. Later we find out this is because she knows something no one else does; Ellie is a werewolf.**

**Our story left off at a Thanksgiving 'party' at Emily and Sam's. Jake imprinted on Ellie's friend, Ashley, who is visiting. And Ellie just told the pack that she's a werewolf. **

**Chapter 18**

_Once the ignorant humans were gone, everyone immediately turned their eyes expectantly to me. I grabbed Embry's hand for support. _

"_I-" deep breath, "I'm a werewolf."_

The room was completely silent. I bit my lip hard and tensed, just waiting for the worst reaction possible. Would they all be angry? Well, I knew they would be angry, but would it be because I had kept it from them or because, despite what Jake said, they didn't want another female in the pack when they already had Leah?

Embry squeezed my hand, and I was comforted by his reassuring look. Sam was the first to speak, in a practical, calm, authoritative voice.

"How is this possible?" I heard a few murmurs of agreement. Despite my anxieties, I had to fight not to roll my eyes. How many more people were going to ask that? This was the question I wanted to ask back.

"No one knows," was all I ended up saying.

"Wait, so how many people know?" Maggie was the one who asked this. She didn't seem to be as confused as the rest. She just seemed frustrated and slightly angry that I hadn't told her. It made me feel kind of guilty, and also relieved that at least one person wasn't focused on the hows and whys, and just accepted it.

"Embry, Jake, and… Leah." I finished after a pause. Everyone's eyes simultaneously darted to Leah in confusion and then back to me.

"Wait a minute," Quil was the next to speak, he looked vexed. "Does that mean that we have to deal with _another_ girl in the pack?" he complained. I took in a sharp breath. Embry mockingly growled and jumped on Quil, covering up my blunder. Of course; this was Quil, he was joking. The two began to wrestle as everyone else broke into laughter.

As we left later that night I was again struck by how accepting my pack family was. They treated me the same as before; as family. Embry and I ran side by side grinning at each other.

_Now was that so bad?_ He asked me mentally.

_No. _I admitted, still light as a feather from the heavy weight of the secrets that I have been carrying for weeks being lifted off of me. It was an amazing feeling.

We reached home much too soon for my taste, and I had to be parted from Embry yet again. I turned toward him, and he opened his mouth as if to say something. Suddenly we heard footfalls at the same time.Both of us froze and then crutched into a defensive position. Embry pushed me behind him, and turned to face whatever was coming our way. His fists were clenched and his eyes narrowed looking through the dark foliage. We both relaxed seeing that it was only Jake.

"Jeez, cool it, Embry. It's not like I'm going to kill my pack sister or anything," Jake drawled as Embry relaxed slightly, and I peeked around him.

"Jake, what are you still doing here?" I asked, although I had a pretty good idea. Jacob's eyes immediately darkened as he scowled.

"I…I just wanted to make sure you got home fine," he was casting around for excuses; he had stayed to watch out for Ashley. Jake wasn't even ready to admit that he had imprinted let alone that he already cared about the girl in question.

"Jake, would you mind helping me keep watch around Ellie's house tonight?" Embry asked him carefully, and I smiled softly; he was giving Jake the out he desperately needs to stay.

"Sure, sure," Jake replied gruffly, not quite covering up all of his relief at being able to stay close to his imprint. Which made me think about _me _having to leave _my _mate.

"Ellie?" Embry asked, peering into my face as he wrapped his arms around me. "It's fine, they're going to be gone soon, right?"

"Yeah," this brought on a fresh wave of sadness, "tomorrow." I jumped and looked up in shock as I heard a fierce growl next to me. Jake's teeth were bared, his fists clenched as he bolted into the trees, away from us.

"I'm sorry," I blew out a sigh of frustration once I realized what I had said.

"Jake just needs to cool off," Embry muttered. I feel bad for the poor guy. He fancies himself in love with a girl who loves someone else. He unexpectedly finds his imprint, and now she's being yanked away right from his grasp. I smiled sadly. Poor Jake.

I walked into the dark house silently. I tiptoed past the living room and suddenly a pair of hands grabbed me from behind. I began to scream, but a hand was placed over my mouth.

"Shhh, Ellie it's me," whispered a familiar voice, and I visibly relaxed.

"Jeez, Zack, don't scare me like that," I scolded as he let go of me and I placed my hand to my heart, which was drumming like a jackhammer. He didn't realize how dangerous and potentially deadly that could have been. I had been way too close to phasing.

"Sorry," he muttered. "Man, try to have a little fun." I smiled at him tiredly.

"So, why are you up so late?" He turned his face away from me, so I couldn't read his expression and started walking to the couch.

"I just wanted to make sure someone got home by curfew." There was more to it than that, there had to be. Zack and I had never been alone this whole trip and now that we were it was more than awkward. The silence became unbearable after just a few seconds.

"So… what's on your mind?" His hands and fingers were twisting and fidgeting in his lap; a sure sign that he was nervous, about what, I had no idea. I waited as the silence grew, unwilling to break it this time. Finally he spoke.

"Ellie, do you remember our first date?" Ummm… okay… not what I has expecting.

"Uh… sure." _If you could even call it a date. _

"We went to see a movie with Ash and Noah, it was a midnight special showing of that movie you like; Gone With the Wind, right?" I nodded and smiled slightly; one of the best films made. It was a timeless classic, and it would never die. I still had no idea where this was going, but I would at least hear the guy out, no matter the intention.

"Yeah, we split a popcorn, and made fun of how much of a brat Scarlet was. I thought she should end up with Ashley and you said Scarlet and Rhett should stay together. And we spent the whole intermission arguing about who was right."

"I won," I couldn't help reminding him.

"No way! Rhett left Scarlet! She and Ashley were going to get together. Melanie was out of the picture, so what was stopping them?"

"Scarlet and Rhett loved each other! You can't just dismiss that! They had a life together; a family."

"Yeah, which Rhett destroys in one fell swoop! And after that he wouldn't talk to her or look at her; he hurt her!" I suddenly had a strange feeling that we weren't talking about the movie any more.

"None of that was Rhett's fault. They all just happened! It was no one's fault!"

"When they were married she loved Ashley! All the time they were together she wanted another man! She didn't love who she was with, she wanted someone else!" His sky blue eyes were burning into mine. Wait a minute he couldn't mean-

"Zack, wha-?" His lips crashed onto mine, cutting me off. All I could think was; what the hell?! My thoughts quickly cleared, and I began struggling against him. What could that boy possibly be thinking?

I was trying not to use my full strength, but when I felt his tongue against my lips I began pushing in earnest. I managed to shove him off of me, and not across the room, thank goodness.

"What the hell _was_ that?!" I blurted out. Both of our breathing was harsh as we tried to catch our breath. Zack still smiled.

"I _knew_ you had to like me more than Emeril," he had this triumphant little smirk on his face that I wanted to slap off.

"It's _Embry_ and I love him. More than you could ever imagine!" He rolled his eyes at me.

"You just _think_ that you love him. But really it's me. I was the one who was there for you and where was _he-" _I opened my mouth but he cut me off. "That's right; no where to be seen."

"Listen, whether you get this through your thick head or not it's the truth; I love Embry, not you! You're like a brother to me, Zack, and you're awesome, but _I love Embry!_"

"I know that, hon, you don't have to shout it in the middle of the night, save it for the daylight hours," Zack and I both jumped as Ash entered the room, sleepily, in her plaid pajamas and monkey slippers. "Especially since _some_ of us have a plane to catch in the morning!"

"Night Ellie," Zack said, looking down sheepishly I could tell he was feeling embarrassed, but I really wasn't in a forgiving mood. So I flounced after Ash not saying a word to him.

--

The next day it was really hard to say goodbye, but I knew this would happen. Ash made me promise that I would visit during winter break. And I totally planned to do it. Plus I wanted Embry to meet my dad, and this would be a good way for them to meet.

I can't say I wasn't glad to see Zack go though. He apologized many times, but I was still put out with him. It's not like I ever acted like I was in love with him. We went out with our friends a few times and he thinks we're a couple!

And now I wasn't sure if I should tell Embry or not. I have seen all of those movies where couples keep things from each other and it ended up ruining their lives. But this was nothing; it meant nothing, so why should it matter…

"Hey Embry," I bit my lip; maybe I should wait until he wasn't driving us home from the airport. That would probably be the best plan.

"Yeah?" he asked talked his free hand off of the wheel and grabbing my hand. He looked at me curiously out of the corner of his eyes when I didn't answer him right away.

"Honesty, remember? You can tell me anything." I still chewed on my bottom lip nervously.

"Okay," I finally said, "But _please_ try not to get mad. It meant nothing." His smile disappeared and he frowned. He suddenly jerked the steering wheel, turning the car into a space in the trees. Sending my body flying into the back of the seat, and then forward. I would have gone into the dashboard had my seatbelt not prevented it.

"Are you crazy?! What did you do that for?" If he'd done that after I'd told him, then I would have understood, but he hadn't. Embry looked over at me as if I was the one who was crazy.

"I really don't think a conversation that starts off with 'Don't get angry' is really going to go well. Plus I'd rather not be driving if I could get you hurt," he replied, waving it off. "That's not the point, but what do you want to tell me?"

"Um…" I scrambled to find the words I had rehearsed in my head, but I couldn't remember what I had said. "I-uh- Zach, you know Zach, right?"

"Yeah," he said confused, but teasing. "The guy whose been staying at your house for the past week? Yeah, I think I know him."

"Well, he seems to be delusioned into thinking I- like him, as more than a friend, and he- he kissed me." I watched him freeze in place, and I immediately panicked a quickly tried to explain.

"He cornered me last night and said he wanted to talk and then he started talking about Gone with the Wind and then- he- kissed me. I tried to get him off of me, but I didn't want him to fly across the room. Because he seriously ticked me off, I was busy just trying to keep my shape and to not phase. It meant nothing and I wish it had never happened." The words were spilling out at a rate so fast, that I barely knew what I was saying.

I finally took a breath and looked up at Embry. His face was blank, but his fists were balled up, the veins in his arms and neck were tight, and he was shaking. Obviously he was angry at me. Not that I could really blame him, but his anger still hurt.

"I'm so so sorry, Embry," I choked out. I was fighting to keep a straight face and I was losing. "I never wanted this to happen. I wish he had never come!" I added fiercely. Stupid Zack, he ruined such a good thing!

I heard a growl next to me, and I looked up at the same time the whole car began to shake as growls ripped through his throat.

"Embry, please, just talk to me!" I pleaded as I grabbed his arm to steady it.

"He- is- dead!" Embry snarled before nearly tearing the door off its hinges and phasing as he ran in through the trees in the direction we just came from. I sat there in shock, not really comprehending what he was talking about. It took a second later than it should have taken me to grasp his meaning, and jumped out of the car after him. I phased as soon as my feet hit the ground, and I bolted after Embry.

_Embry, what the hell do you think you are doing?_ I yelled in my head. His thoughts were snarled and incoherent in anger. He may be stronger, but I was faster. I managed to gain on him, and I jumped on his back.

_I'm not going to let that bastard get away with putting his hands on you!_ He blasted as he got up, his large gray body having no trouble getting out from under my smaller form, but his anger was gone. We were both breathing heavy. I looked him in the eyes winced at the pain that replaced his anger. He was thinking about losing me, that I loved Zack more than him…

_Embry Daniel Call, how dare you think such a thing! I love you and there is no way that anything can ever change that!_

I phased back before his eyes, and his eyes widened in shock as he saw me; naked as the day I was born, standing in front of him with my hands crossed over my bare chest. I felt my face redden as Embry's eyes travel slowly down my body. I shivered in the cold air, but stood my ground. I wasn't going to let him doubt me for one second. Plus this would be much easier if I couldn't read his thoughts when I told him this. I was going to make myself vulnerable for someone in two ways that I've never done before.

"I love you and no one else Embry. You're my imprint, my mate, my soul, my life. I could never leave you, it would hurt too much!" This time my voice cracked and I tried to keep my sobs under control. "Please believe me, I'll never ever let you doubt me again. If I have to spend the rest of my life proving that to you. Hurting you hurts me."

My vision blurred and I couldn't see as Embry phased back and came up to me and wiped the tears streaming down my face away. He leaned down and pressed his lips gently to mine before pulling away to whisper; "I love you, Ellie."

His lips crashed down on mine again forcefully. At the same time his naked body pressed flush up against mine, shocking me to the core. And I shivered as a desire ripped through me that I'd never felt before. I felt his heartbeat and mine pulsing in tandem as Embry's arms tightened around me in a crushing grip and I grasped my arms around his neck in a chokehold, refusing to let go.

As this fire and desire ignited and flamed even higher between us he broke off. I moaned in protest at the loss of contact. His eyes were smoldering and boring into mine. He asked me a question with three simple words.

"Are you sure?" And I answered with one word that would forever change our relationship. With one word I would surrender everything to him.

"Yes."

--

**You can probably guess why I left it off there, and if you can't then maybe you're to young to be reading this story. I love hearing what my readers think, so drop me a review! The last part felt really hokey and corny, but oh well.**

**I seriously thought about doing a story on Jacob and Ashley, but Breaking Dawn kind of killed that plan. I have had an inspiration to match up another of the wolves. This story _would _tie in to Breaking Dawn, so no worries there. I'm not sure, maybe I'll post the summary and/or the preface to the story on my profile… **

**Anyways I hope to update soon, I'd say give or take five more chapters and the story will be done. Just a heads up; the end is in sight. –_tear-_**


	21. Chapter 19

**Thanks to all who reviewed. I love reading feedback! Also thanks to those who add this story, and me to their various lists.**

**And to those who can't remember; Nathan is Ellie's Mom's boyfriend, and a vampire.**

**So, no long author's note to start, just enjoy!**

Chapter 19

I awoke from, probably, the most vivid nightmare I've had. I reflexively reached next to me, but Embry wasn't there. I then remembered that he had patrol tonight. Another glance at my digital clock told me that it was 4 in the morning.

This was about all I was able to observe in the scant seconds I had when my mind was free of the nightmare, before it came rushing back.

The same bloodsucker that has been haunting my nightmares was there last night. She has been absent for weeks, but came back with a vengeance. She actually was able to bite me this time, I thought, shuddering. I awoke, feeling as though I was burning to a cinder. I now knew why she looked so familiar. This is what prompted me to leave my house in the middle of the cold December night, or rather morning.

I went to Port Angeles. I drove down the nearly silent streets, stopping at his apartment. He had to be up; he doesn't sleep. And he was home; his smell was fresh. I held my breath as I reached up to knocked.

"Nathan?" I called through the door in a low voice; knowing he could hear me. The door was opened in the next second. If he was surprised to see me, he hid it well.

"Well hello Ellie. What can I do for you?" His smooth, calm voice asked.

"Do you have a sister?" I demanded, I _had _to be right, right? His marble brow crumpled in confusion, and then smoothed a split second later.

"Yes."

"And she's a vampire, too?" I had no time to be polite. I was cranky, and agitated.

"Yes," now his voice was strained, filled with anger. Thank goodness I wasn't crazy, but that still doesn't explain why Nathan's sister was chasing me. Maybe it _was_ just a dream and I was getting worked up for nothing. Wouldn't that be embarrassing?

"Have you seen her recently?"

"She stopped by about a month ago, but I haven't seen her since. Usually I see her once every few years."

"Wait," I interrupted. "She doesn't stay in one place like you?"

"No," the anger was back in his tone. "Kassandra had fallen into 'the wrong crowd' I guess you could say. If there's a worse crowd than vampires already are." I cocked my head to the side, wanting an explanation.

"When I was turned," he shuddered in memory of the painful process. "Kassandra was the only one I told about what I had become. She saw a romantic aspect to it, and wanted to become what I had. I refused; I didn't want her to become the monster I had become. I refused to attack people, running far away from them in fear of what I might do. I began to run north and kept running. I became very weak and eventually I was found by an all-female coven somewhere in Alaska. They took me in, and showed me many things. One was that I didn't have to be a monster, and I could become a 'vegetarian'.

"I returned home, finally able to visit my sister, unafraid of attacking her in thirst. I went back to the apartment we had shared, only to find it filled with another family. My sister had disappeared. She didn't work at her job at a hotel anymore; she had vanished. About fifteen years ago I found her again, and she was now a vampire. I was shocked enough as it was, but to see her soft blue eyes turned to the vivid scarlet of a hunter-" he broke off, shaking his head in disgust. "I tried to convince her that killing people was not right, but after tasting human blood I believe it's much harder to change, then just to never have it.

"She also met her mate, Alejandro, a Spanish vampire. He was visiting the Americas, when he met my sister. He also has not chosen my way of life, and hunts humans." I froze at the word 'Spanish'. What were the odds that A Spanish vampire was here, so near to Nathan, and I was having dreams about his sister hunting me. He also attacked me about a month ago. The thing is; the odds, they're really good.

Did Embry kill this Alejandro? I could never forget that sinister Spaniard, who had been so close to killing me. His pitch black eyes thirsting for my blood. I shuddered slightly I would never forget him. Could this be why Kassadra was chasing me? In my dream, I added quickly.

"You're sure you haven't seen your sister recently?" I pressed, breaking our silence.

"No," He was looking at me strangely. "Why all these questions about my sister?" What should I tell him? I suppose the truth would be best, even if I sounded crazy.

"Well, I ran into a Spanish vampire in the woods a few weeks back, he was hunting. I think… I think he may have been Kassandra's mate. And…" should I tell him the rest? "And I think I've been having dreams about your sister hunting… me." Nathan was silent for a moment. Then he slowly let out a pent-up breath.

"It could be just a silly dream," I added, but that seemed less and less likely. "I was just wondering, if you heard from her, could you tell me?"

His eyes held mine, for ions, as he read the sincerity in my gaze. His face was unreadable. He was still for a long time, until finally he nodded slowly. I waited a few seconds, and then took that as a dismissal before turning to leave.

"Ellie?" I turned back around impatiently. Frankly I was exhausted and I was also getting light-headed from the poignant scent that filled the apartment.

"I only wanted to say that I'll help out in any way I can. I don't want you to suffer because of my sister." He nodded, having said what he needed to.

"Thanks," I didn't really know how to respond to that, he had caught me off guard.

"It's the least I can do."

------------

Leah had told me that she could keep certain thins from the pack. Personal things, female things she wouldn't want her pack brothers to know; if you catch my drift. All she said she had to do you concentrate really hard on something else.

I had the next patrol at 7 am, and I didn't want Embry, or anyone else in the pack, for that matter, to freak out over something that may or may not happen.

Thank Goodness Leah was the one who was my 'patrolling partner'. Since were the only girls in the pack we were lumped together all of the time. Not that I minded. Leah and I got along fairly well all things considered.

She suggested that I tell Embry, but I brushed that off immediately. There's no reason to worry Embry.

This proved untrue two days later. When Embry and I came home from school and saw Nathan's Cadillac in my driveway. This sent me into an instant panic. I almost didn't catch the low growl next to me.

"What the hell is _he _doing here?" I had a pretty good idea, and I began chewing my bottom lip, something I always do when I'm nervous. Fortunately Embry was too busy trying to control his temper to see this.

As we walked up Nathan got out of his car, and approached us slowly. Embry immediately shoved me behind him.

"I won't hurt her, mutt. I just want to talk, with both of you," Nathan stated calmly. Embry snarled and stayed planted in front of me, not giving an inch. I placed my hand on his shoulder gently, stepping around him, whispering 'It's fine'.

I then stepped closer to Nathan, and was slightly startled to see that his eyes were more black thank gold today. I realized that this was probably why Embry had been so defensive and why he had over-reacted.

"She's coming, Ellie," he said, urgently.

"What- how- when-?"

"She came to see me, just like you thought she would, about an hour or so ago."

"Who are you talking about," Embry interrupted. He was still uncomfortable, but his curiosity got the better of him. Nathan looked at him strangely.

"Did you not tell him?" He asked, turning to me, and shaking his head.

"I didn't want to worry you," I defended under Embry's scrutinizing gaze. He looked downright irate.

"Worry me about what?"

"Ummm…" I looked at Nathan helplessly, but he just shook his head again.

"You're on your own." He handed me a thick envelope before turning around and entering his car. I wanted him into the distance until he wasn't visible through the trees before turning back to the waiting werewolf next to me.

"Well, there's kindofavampireafterme." Embry froze in place I watched his face carefully the anger was still there, but now his face seemed to pale in panic.

"When… exactly… were you going to tell me this?" His voice was slow, and calm. This was not a good sign.

"I didn't think I was right. I had some dreams, but I didn't think they were real. I would have told if I had known for sure, but I didn't want to make a mountain out of a molehill.

"I have to talk to Sam." His face was still unreadable. No, this was _definitely_ not a good sign.

"I'll come with you," I suggested, although it sounded more like begging. He shook his head.

"No, you stay here, I'll be back." He turned to leave. I instinctively grabbed his arm to stop him. But when he looked at me I couldn't think of anything to say. I was at a loss for words.

"Would you be willing to leave early for San Diego?" he asked. I had forgotten about our planned trip to visit Ash and Dad for the holidays.

"Sure, do you want to ask Jake to come?" It was common knowledge in the pack that Jacob was dieing without Ashley. He tried not to show it, but there were no secrets. He nodded in agreement.

"Okay, we'll leave on the next flight out. Tell Steph our flight's been moved up. Be ready to leave when Jake and I get here."

I watched him as he left without another word. I knew he was angry, but how angry? _I hadn't meant any harm_, I thought desperately. I just hadn't wanted to shove any more things on Embry's plate. He had enough, having to tote me around everywhere, especially since he found out who his father is.

Last week he found out who his father is. Almost the whole pack has been thin king of nothing _but _that. The Elders don't know that we've discovered it yet, only Sam. He hadn't meant to find out, he was going through some of his Mom's old baby books and such. There it was plain as day.

Billy Black was not only Jacob's father, but Embry's as well.

**A/N: So, I actually planned to make this chapter to be longer, but I really wanted to update sooner, so I cut it down. I'm sorry if there are a few typos, I'm tired, and I didn't want to read it through **_**again**_** before posting it. And like I said, I **_**really**_** wanted to get it on the Internet tonight. **

**I may have lied to you guys last time; this story may be longer than 4 more chapters, not sure. Some may be overjoyed at the news that this story will be longer, while others may wish that it was over already. Oh well, I can't make everybody happy, although I try. **

**And for all interested I have a sneak preview of a new story in the works. It is in fact another imprint story, I can't help it, I love the La Push boys! It's just a little snippet and I would really appreciate anyone who would go to my profile and check it out. I want to know what you all think! (It's at the bottom of my profile) Please please please tell me what you think in a review or PM me. **

**As always suggestions, comments, concerns, praise, CONSTUCTIVE criticism, are all welcome and encouraged for both this story and the sneak peek. **


	22. Chapter 20

**_Aren't you all so glad I'm updating again? I am supposed to be doing English homework right now, but frankly my English teacher seems to hate my writing and me. I would much rather write for people who actually enjoy reading my work._**

**_Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter and all the others too, for that matter. This chapter may have more Jake/Ashley action, because I had originally planned for them to have their own story, which isn't going to happen, so I wanted to give them some more time in this story._**

**_Also, I know some hate this, but I'm going to have to split up some of the points of view. I think I'll keep it to the girls' perspective, because that's what I don't suck at. So first it's Ellie, Kassandra and then Ashley. Enjoy!_**

Chapter 20

I looked up warily at the sky. It was, as always, overcast. I was hoping the visibility would become better; otherwise we'll be stuck here even longer. It looked like the weather was _not _wanting to cooperate. Embry was drumming his fingertips on his chair's armrest next to me. _Please please clear up, _I begged the weather uselessly.

Embry has barely said two words to me the hour-long drive here, and it was driving me crazy! I really wanted to talk to him alone before this trip, but Jake had come with him, and I really didn't want to fight in front of him. Fight? All I want to do is talk, but if we have to fight so be it. Anything is better than this silence.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it seems as if the weather is beginning to clear, so we will be taking off momentarily." There were sighs of relief all around me.

"Finally!" Jacob exclaimed in his booming voice. There were a few chuckles around him, and I just shook my head in amusement. I felt the plane start pulling out of the gate at snail speed. The jets began thrumming as we gained speed down the runway. The plane stayed at high speed, as slowly we inched off the ground. And soon the fertile green land of Washington was hidden under the grey clouds.

I glanced over at Embry through my eyelashes and saw him facing forward; his face was as still as stone. His fingers were still drumming rhythmically on the armrest. I placed my hand over his to stop it. He began to turn his head toward me, but seemed to think better of it and faced forward again.

"Are you all right?" I whispered in his ear.

"I'll be better when we're back on the ground," he gritted out. His voice was strained. Suddenly it dawned on me.

"You've never flown before have you?" He simply shook his head and closed his eyes, leaning his head back. I looked at him helplessly for a few seconds. I wanted to make this easier for him, but had no idea how to. I settled for wrapping my arms around his waist and leaning my head on his shoulder. He stayed stiff for a minute before he relaxed and twined his arms around me and squeezed. I smiled, comfortable. This is where I belong whether he's still made at me or not; we're mates. And nothing will change the fact that I love him with all my heart.

* * *

**Kassandra**

Stupid bitch! I thought watching the mutt and his mate walk into the airport. There was also another mongrel with them. There was no way I could take all three of them down, not without…

Anyway. Why do I have to have the worst luck?! First, that rabid beast murdered Alej, then my own brother betrays me, and now the mate to that monstrous dog is being guarded to closely for me to get too. I will avenge you, Alej I vow it. _An eye for an eye, you fiendish mutt,_ I thought without mercy.

That mutt was going to suffer. Because no one kills my mate and gets away with it!

------------------

**Ashley**

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ash, it's Ellie." Why would she be calling at this time of night?

"Hey, what's up," I yawned out. It's not as if there's a time difference either. We're both on Pacific Time. So seriously, what's her reason?

"Guess what?" she asked in a sing-song voice. That I'm about to kill my best friend via phone?

"I despise guessing games," actually I despise everything and anything that gets me awake before at least ten on break days. She chuckled, knowing the morning person I am.

"Guess where I am?"

"Moscow? Albuquerque?"

"Nope! Outside your house. In San Diego!" Did I just hallucinate? I heard being tired could do that to you.

"Huh?" Not the most intelligent response I could have come up with.

"Come look outside!" I was exhausted, and perfectly happy in my nice warm bed. Why would I want to leave it? Oh right, my best friend. Man, the things I do for that girl! I slowly lumbered over the crap on my floor to the window. It was pitch black out; the streetlight was barely visible from here. I don't see Ellie.

"What? I can't see-" Suddenly three figures appeared under the porch light. I was taken aback at the sight of three of them. I had figured on Ellie and Embry, because they rarely went any where without each other. It was as if they were attached at the hip.

"I'll- uh I'll open up the- uh back door for you," I stuttered out.

"Thanks!" I hung up, and bounded down the stairs to open up the door.

"Ellie!" I whispered loudly. We shared a hug and when we pulled apart I looked over her shoulder to see Embry and, of all people, Jacob Black! I was shocked beyond reason. Because, despite what Ellie had said about him not hating me. I was there; I saw the way he had looked at me. His eyes bugged out as he looked at me in anger across the room and then he stormed out of Emily's house.

Of course now that he wasn't glaring at me I saw how good-looking he was. I sucked in a sharp breath. He was looking at me in awe as if he'd never seen a girl before. I couldn't seem to tear my eyes away from his. I heard a faint thump upstairs and all four of us jumped. Crap! I forgot my parents were actually here, for once. Which meant we couldn't use any of the extra rooms, and three extra people would be crashing in my room. Great. I led them up the stairs, grabbing extra blankets on the way.

We entered my light blue room, with oak furniture. The blinds were open, and moonlight was spilling through the window. This was the only light I could have at night otherwise it had to be pretty much dark black for me to be able to sleep.

"I don't really have much for you to sleep on," I admitted reluctantly. "We have guest rooms, but my parents…" I didn't bother finishing that sentence. Besides I bet they could guess what I had been about to say.

"Ellie can sleep on the chair, we'll sleep on the floor," Embry abruptly volunteered. I expected for Jacob to protest, most people would. He stayed silent, but was watching me. I don't think his eyes have left me since I opened the door to them. It gave me a slightly giddy feeling.

"Don't be stupid," I argued. "Ellie can sleep on the bed with me. One of you can sleep on the chair, and the other can sleep on the twin mattress under my bed." I got to my knees to pull it out, but Jacob stopped me without a word, and pulled it out for me.

"Um, Thanks." He defiantly got it out much faster than I would have.

"No problem."

I nodded and threw some blankets at both of them. Before crawling back into the warmth of my bed. I felt Ellie crawl next to me right before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Still Ashley's PoV**

I awoke to that annoying buzzing noise that was the alarm my parents insisted I have. I groaned, hoping that they would give up. But it kept beeping incessantly so I resigned myself to getting up. I jumped off the bed, and walked across the room. What brilliant placement Mom!

I tripped over something that wasn't usually on my floor and I was about to land head first on the wood. I was stopped in mid air and it took me two seconds to realize what had stopped me. Jacob Black's arms were around me, keeping me from touching the floor.

"Are you all right?" He breathed. I couldn't speak, so I just nodded. He smelled amazing. I couldn't help but think. He was looking at me like that again. Like I was an amazing piece of art or something, if you're into that kind of thing. I did notice that after a minute he was hot, I mean that literally. His skin was burning, as if his whole body was raging with a fever. And I finally found my tongue.

"Oh my gosh! Jacob we have to get you to the hospital! You're burning up!" I stood up and attempted to drag Jacob with me, but he stayed on the ground, despite me trying to use all of my strength to get him up. Either he weighed a ton, and it sure didn't look like it, or he was super strong.

"No, no, I'm fine," he protested while chuckling. Ellie and Embry were cracking up as if I was some great comedian. Did they have no concern about him?

"Well, then what's wrong with you?" The three of them seemed to exchange glances over my head, since they now seemed to tower over my height of 5' 5".

"Go ahead, tell her," Ellie sighed out.

"Are you sure? What if-?" Embry interrupted, looking at me warily.

"Yes, and it's Jake's responsibility," she added. Jacob was looking edgy, while Embry looked kind of bored.

"Would you stop talking about me as if I'm not here?!" _Jeez, have _some _manners!_ "Tell me what?"

"Well, we," he gestured at the three of them. "Aren't exactly what you'd call normal."

"I could've told you that," muttered to myself, but they all seemed to hear me. Jacob stayed serious, while the other two laughed.

"You don't understand," he insisted. "I mean, as in _human_." Okay, so I wasn't really expecting it to go that way.

"What are you-like superheroes or something?"

"Something like that."

**_I know it's kind of short, sorry about that. What do you guys think about me using Ashley and Kassandra's PoVs? Good idea or bad?_**

**_So, I am seriously not feeling the love for this story. If you are enjoying the story, or even if something about my writing bugs you. I want to know. Advice and critiquing can only help, right? Reviews are amazing!_**

**_And I actually may some what incorporate Breaking Dawn later in the story. I was suddenly struck by an inspiration. What do you think? Do you want my story and I to stick around a bit longer?_**

**_And another plug for checking out my new story in the works. Preview is up on my profile, and I really want to hear what everyone thinks of it. Is it worth starting another story?_**

**_I really appreciate all of you who have done the two things above multiple times. It's so awesome reading reviews from those who are also writers. I absolutely love it! Don't you?_**


	23. Chapter 21

**A/n: Woah! I am seriously loving all of the reviews! Thanks to all who reviewed! That was just _too_ awesome!**

**So, I had mixed reactions about the different Points of View. Most people seemed to like Ash's, but Kassandra's was very controversial. Some wanted to see more of her while others didn't care for it. Well, I will do her PoV in this chapter for a very important reason that you will soon see. I may or may not do it again, we'll see. It's up to you, tell me whether you liked it, or hated it. **

**About the whole Ashley/Jake story: what I may do is kind of combine the two. So I'll have Ashley pop in every once and a while for the rest of the story. I don't know, we'll see how it goes. **

**In this chapter the PoV order will go; Ashley, then Kassandra, and then a little bit of Ellie to finish it up right. Also, here's a longer update to make up for the crppier shorter one. See how your reviews inspire me? Keep 'um coming!**

Chapter 21

**Ashley's PoV**

"Wait a minute," I needed a minute to absorb this. I plopped onto the end of my bed. All of the- I couldn't even think the word, that would make it real. All three of them were watching my face. I felt the beginnings of a headache pounding. I bowed my head, closed my eyes, and began rubbing my temples with my fingertips. What was this world coming to?! Fiction was ceasing to exist before my very eyes!

"So, you're- you're all-?" Once again I couldn't say the word.

"Yes Werewolves," Jacob said slowly pronouncing each syllable as if he were talking to a small child. I was too shocked and confused to be offended by his tone.

Vampires and- I made myself think the word- werewolves existing? This was crazy, and totally false. It just _had_ to be! There was a _logical_ explanation; either they were all crazy, or I was having a very vivid dream. And I never thought I was that imaginative.

"We're not crazy." Ellie stated abruptly. She knew me far too well. And she _sounded_ rational. That had to count for something right?

"But wait; last night was a full moon," I remembered, trying to poke holes in their statement with logic. "Then how-?" Ellie snorted in disgust while Embry let out a short laugh. Jacob was the only one that was kind enough to answer me.

"That's a myth. It doesn't exactly work like that. We can pretty much phase- change into a wolf- at will. Once and a while we lose control, but only if we're _really_ angry." He looked quickly at my face after he said that last part. Right now I was just frozen with shock. This was insane! I didn't really believe them, how could I? I wasn't _that_ gullible. At least, that's what I told myself. What's next? Leprechauns and elves sprouting out of thin air, too?! Nothing was impossible I was beginning to realize.

"Are you going to tell her the rest?" Embry asked suddenly. He was looking knowingly at Jacob, seeming to already know his answer. I looked at him too. Jacob appeared very uncomfortable.

"I don't think so," he muttered, adding and 'it's too soon' so quietly that I wasn't sure he had actually said it. What else were they keeping from me? Before I could voice this question out loud, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Jacob volunteered much too quickly and a second later he was gone. I stared after him open-mouthed. How fast could he move?

"I know that this is hard to believe. And you _can_ trust me-" Suddenly Ellie's eyes widened. She bit her lip, her nervous gesture.

"Ash, you may want to go downstairs." _Okaaaaayyy… _"Just trust me."

"Sure, I'll be right back," I stated as I bounded down the stairs.

"If you'll just let me talk to her-"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" I froze and nearly tripped on the last step at the sight of Noah standing in the foyer. But Jacob was there to once again break my fall.

"Ashley, do you want to talk with him?" He continued as if he hadn't had to break off mid-sentence to catch me. I looked up into his eyes, and all coherent thought left for a second. His arms were still holding me. His hands were still burning and it heated my skin even more than just his touch had.

That plus I was also still in shock over the fact that my best friend was only half human, and now, my ex shows up at my door. I just shook my head, unable to speak. I really didn't want to talk to Noah now- or ever.

"Well you tried, leave, _now_." Jacob said, almost rudely with a possessive tone.

"What are you? Her bodyguard?" Noah mocked, "Because you sure as hell can't be her boyfriend. Ashley would never date someone like you-" He was cut off by a ripping noise, that seemed to be coming from Jacob. He made some sound between a snarl and a growl. He crouched animal-like as if to jump Noah, but was stopped mid-air by Embry.

"I think you should go now," I told him as I watched Embry drag Jacob into the next room.

"Look, I'm not going to leave until you talk to me." The day had barely started, and I already had enough to deal with. I'd rather not talk to him, but I also didn't want to fight.

"Fine, two minutes; go."

"Thanks," he said, flashing his million-dollar smile. I was starting to hate that smile. "I made a mistake. I am so sorry about everything. I never meant to hurt you. And I was wondering… would you get back together with me?" Of all the-! I heard a crash in the kitchen, and cringed, wondering what Jacob had broken, some how knowing it had been him.

"No," I stated firmly. "I don't want to get back together with you." I didn't really realize why I had said it, but after I did, I realized it was true. He looked at me disbelievingly. He's probably never had a girl tell him 'no' before.

"Wait a minute, is that joker really your boyfriend?" I gritted my teeth at his name-calling.

"That's really non of your business!" He didn't have to know that Jake was just a friend, especially after the way Noah had treated him.

"I think I have my answer."

"Okay, then, I think it's way past time that you left." I glared at him. He looked like he was going to protest. When was he going to get the message?

"I agree," Ellie's voice came from midway up the staircase. She said it calmly, but the anger blazing in her eyes was far more impressive than mine ever could be. She came down and stood next to me. She was just as tall if not taller than Noah. Her hazel eyes were dark with anger. And he, wisely, decided to leave rather than to upset this angry female werewolf, not that he knew how smart that was.

"Thanks, I thought he was never going to get the message and leave."

"What are friends for?" she asked, smiling softly at me. "Now, let's go check on the boys." I sighed, and nodded.

When we went back to the kitchen, I looked around quickly. The floor was still clean, but I noticed that the bowl of apples that had been sitting on the table was gone. I had expected some casualties, because of that crash. Ellie found Embry and they were at each other's side in a second. I watched as she reached out to grab his hand, and he unconsciously wrapped his arms around her and squeezed. I wanted that, I suddenly thought jealously. I had been around the two of them long enough to know that they were truly in love, unselfishly. Their love was one that would last a lifetime. I could see that, despite their young age.

"Are you all right?" I turned to Jacob, who had come to stand next to me. This was his first question, as he looked me up and down, presumably for injuries. While I thought it was nice of him to look out for me; Noah wasn't dangerous, he was just an idiotic jerk. I did have a few questions for him, though.

"Jacob, why do you feel the need to be all defensive for me?" I asked abruptly. Not that I minded, I just wanted to know why he had bothered. Until last night, I thought he still hated me. I watched out of the corner of my eye and saw Embry and Ellie leave the room silently.

"I just thought he looked like trouble," he mumbled, looking down.

"You're mood changes are making me dizzy," I admitted, that made his head snap up.

"What are you talking about?" his face was genuinely confused. Does he just always speak without thinking, or what?

"Well, one second you look at me as if you hate me, then you look at me like you've never seen someone like me before, and then you look like- like-" I couldn't really describe it without sounding sappy or delusional, so I shut my mouth waiting for him to say something.

"I could never hate you, Ashley."

"Sure, sure," I muttered. I saw him smile slightly at that, though I had no idea why.

"Have you ever heard of imprinting?" He sighed, was this what he had wanted to put off earlier?

"Uh, I can't say I have."

"Well, it's this thing that we werewolves do," he started. "It's where we find our other halves, our soul mates, if you will. When you see this certain person, it's like nothing else matters but them. You'll become whatever they need you to be to them; a friend, a brother, a boyfriend. You'll do anything for them, they become your everything." It took me a minute to absorb this.

"Are Ellie and Embry-?" He nodded. That totally made sense. Sam and Emily, Kim and Jared, Maggie and Paul, I'm sure they're all imprints too. "Wait, why are you telling me this _now_, and why did you want to wait…" he gave me a knowing look and suddenly it dawned on me; the answer that seemed to explain everything.

"Did you- imprint on me?"

"Yeah," he muttered quietly.

"So… what does this mean? Where does this leave us?" I was seriously confused.

"I don't know, but I've already tried living without you, and I won't be able to do it again," He admitted as I saw the pain in his eyes.

"So, do I not have any choice?" I asked, I never liked being forced into things; not that being with Jacob would be that much of a chore, in fact, quite the opposite. His expression changed to one of hurt, and I immediately bit my tongue. Stupid me and my stupid mouth!

"No," he responded curtly. "But that doesn't change what you are to me. I will be your friend, if you even want that. If you don't want me to be anything to you than I won't but I'll never _never _allow you to get hurt."

"I didn't mean- of course I-" I took a deep breath, trying not to get emotional. "I'm sorry Jake, I didn't mean it like that. Of course I want to be- friends with you." His face seemed to light up as I said that. This should be quite interesting… being friends with a werewolf. Well, I guess I have been, I just didn't know it. Suddenly I heard a growl.

"Hey Jake, hungry much?" I laughed as his stomach growled again. "Do you want something to eat?" Before he could answer, Ellie and Embry appeared in the room as if they had been there the whole time.

"You may want to go somewhere with a buffet," Ellie suggested, grinning. "You don't know how these werewolves can eat! You'll thank me later."

---------------

**Kassandra's PoV**

Running after them turned out to have been faster than taking a plane for me. Those poor brutes had no idea that I was so near. I was in fact hiding in a small copse of trees in a park near the human girl's house. I watched as they came out of the house. I stayed hidden behind a tree and watched as all four of them filed out of the house. I nearly growled seeing the animal that killed my Alej look around protectively for _his_ mate and friends.

Suddenly the wind shifted, giving the barest hints of a scent that kicked me in the throat. It was the smell of the most luscious blood that I have ever smelled. My aching, burning throat reminded me of just how long it had been since I've hunted.

I couldn't control myself; all I could smell was her blood, all I could taste was the venom that was filling my mouth in anticipation, and all I could see was tainted red with the bloodlust that was consuming me. I had never been very good with my control, and it had already snapped after the first whiff. I _had_ to have her blood there were no ifs, ands, or buts about it; her blood was mine. I couched and jumped into the open.

I suddenly noticed several things at once. The sun was beating down on me, and my skin was reflective the sunlight vividly, the wind suddenly shifted away; giving me a fresh breath, and the female wolf I was tracking turned to look right at me. I cursed my hastiness and lack of self-control as I immediately dived behind a tree.

The tree shifted to the side, and I stayed low to the ground, and crawled back behind in a flash. I was also careful to stay in the shadows. I wasn't _that_ stupid to get caught a second time. It was weird how that tree had shifted to the side; the wind was definitely not strong enough, and I hadn't touched it. It doesn't matter I reminded myself. I listened closely to see if she'd warn the others about what she had seen, or if she hadn't seen me well enough.

"_Ellie? Are you all right? What's wrong?" The other girl asked, nervously. _She was right to be nervous. I hadn't forgotten that scent it would be burned in my memory for the rest of my existence. Never had I smelled something so good… _No! _I tasted the venom again. I _had _to at least wait until only one was around. One I could take, but not all three.

"Sure, I'm fine…" the female wolf replied in an unconvinced voice. "I just thought I saw…it was nothing."

Good, she hadn't seen me. That's just how I wanted it; surprise made it even, and gave me the advantage.

--------------

**Ellie PoV**

I was glad that Ash knew; I hated secrets they totally sucked and bogged relationships down. Yes, this from me, who kept mortal danger from her boyfriend and pack, but I totally learned my lesson. Never was I going to do something stupid like that again. I may miss the rainy Washington days, but the sun was a nice change.

Abruptly a flash caught my eye and I turned toward a small park there I saw another flash, and then strained my eyes. I could have sworn that I had seen something go behind that tree. I wished that there wasn't anything in my way. The tree must have shifted in the wind, because it swayed to the side, but there was nothing there.

_I must be losing it_, I thought as I shook my head.

"Ellie? Are you all right? What's wrong?"Ashley asked. Both Embry and Jake stopped in their tracks to look at me warily.

"Sure, I'm fine…" I was trying to reassure both them and myself. I just couldn't be right; she wasn't here, of all places! "I just thought I saw…" I almost added her name, but thought better of it. She wasn't here; I was just paranoid. "It was nothing."

**Ooooo things are getting interesting. **

**Another plug for my other story preview, and I will keep reminding you until more people tell me what they think!**

**As a side note: I am **_**SO**_** excited for the movie, and the wait is killing me! It's soooo close yet so far!**

**As always, reviews? Well they make my day! Every time I open one it's like a little Christmas present, so please leave me a present!**


	24. Chapter 22

**A/n: I'm sorry it's been so long, again. But I was swallowed by a beast; the beast called 'Finals' and I was lucky to escape with my life! Then Christmas snuck up on me, and I had to go to four different Christmases one after the other. Two days after my last Christmas, I then had to get all of my wisdom teeth pulled. So, it's been a busy few weeks for me.**

**I've also been having severe writer's block for this story. Although other ideas are coming at such speed that I can barely contain my muse! I apologize. I'm hoping to get back into the groove of updating and hopefully get up some good, juicy chapters. In the mean time; here's a filler-ish chapter to tie you over.**

**Also, in this chapter it'll be split between Ashley and Ellie, sorry, I kind of like the split PoV chapters, but what does everyone else think? And thanks to all who review and add me to their lists and truly enjoy this story. **

**---------------------**

Chapter 22

**Ellie's PoV**

"Are we going in?" Embry asked me gently. I nodded in response, but didn't move an inch. We were currently standing in front of my dad's house. "It won't be that bad," Embry insisted. I chose not to respond to that.

He didn't know my father the way I did. I've never really had a boyfriend, least of all one that I would want to introduce to my father. I had no idea how he would act. While I was growing up he would say the standard 'dad' stuff. "When I meet your boyfriend, I'll tell him I don't mind going to jail again." Or "I'll make sure to be cleaning my gun when he comes to the house." Blah blah blah… I know he didn't mean it, so maybe I did have nothing to worry about… Embry was waiting patiently at my side. He didn't ring the doorbell or knock. He was waiting for me to choose what we did. I sighed before reaching over to ring the doorbell.

"Hi, dad," I said, as I saw his face through the screen door. It looked confused but then cleared up after I spoke. Had I changed so much that he had trouble recognizing me? But I couldn't help but smile when I saw his friendly face again.

"Ellie! Pumpkin!" He immediately burst the door open, so hard that it shocked me, and I was just able to put my arms out and return his hug. He stiffened in my arms, and pulled back, as he looked warily at Embry.

"And who might you be?" he asked in, an almost rude, tone. They were nearly of the same height and my dad unconsciously stepped in front of me, as if to shield me from my mate. Embry grit his teeth, but his face remained calm and he kept his shape. I spoke up before he could.

"Dad, this is my boyfriend Embry Call. Embry, this is my father; Marcus Leigh." I watched as my dad winced at the word 'boyfriend'. Both men eyed each other warily as they shook hands, looking as though they'd rather be doing other things with their hands, like pummeling each other. These were the two men I loved and respected most in my life if they hated each other, than I had no idea what I would do…

"Hey, dad, do you mind if we come in?" I asked this to try and break the tension that had descended over us. They both were staring the other down as if they were analyzing the other's intentions. Dad looked as if he _really _wanted to slam the door in Embry's face, but he slowly, nodded in agreement.

"Sure thing, muffin," he replied without taking his watchful eyes off of Embry.

"Dad…" I ground out. I swear! Why does he have to use those annoying pet names? He knows they drive me up the wall. "Do you have to call me that?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do," he said as he led me through the familiar home, Embry close behind me. Dad led us into the semi living room. He sat on his chair, probably from habit, leaving Embry and I to sit side-by-side on the couch. Embry immediately wrapped his arm around me. I think this was merely out of habit. Holding me was as natural to him as breathing.

"Hey, Elle, would you mind grabbing us all some drinks from the kitchen?" Huh, I was sure that was the host's job, dad. He also hadn't used a pet name at all; this was serious. I could tell what was coming, and why he wanted me out of the room. He wanted to have 'the talk' with Embry.

"No, I'd like to stay here, if you don't mind," I replied, smoothly, wrapping my arm around Embry firmly. Dad frowned at this.

"Go ahead. I want to talk to your father; I can handle it," Embry whispered the last part in my ear, quiet enough that dad wouldn't hear.

"Fine," I huffed as I stomped through the hallway that led to the kitchen. I would let my dad caution him, but I would not allow him to threaten my mate. I had only given up because I didn't want Embry to think I was coddling him, that and the fact that I would be able to hear them from the kitchen. I stopped, waiting, but it was silent for a few moments. It almost got to where I couldn't bare it any more and then my father spoke.

"You may have had other parents say this to you before 'don't hurt my daughter of I'll hurt you', well let me elaborate. I will tolerate your presence for as long as you are blessed with my daughter's favor. But if you hurt her, than I will hunt you down like an animal." I growled angrily nearly crushing the glass in my hand. The fact that this was my father did not register. All I had heard was someone threatening Embry. "You will rue the day you met me. Do I make myself absolutely clear?" I gritted my teeth, trying to prevent myself from bolting into the room.

"I understand completely," he answered totally calm. I tried to take comfort in his soothing voice. If he wasn't angry, why should I be? I slowly released my hold on the counter. "And," he continued in a more serious voice. "I will _never_ hurt her. _Ever. _I love your daughter." I felt my eyes tear up, I knew that he was upset with me about keeping thing from him, but just hearing that he still loved me no matter what had happened just made me light up inside.

"You shouldn't tell a father you love his little girl," he muttered, disgruntled. He could hardly fault what Embry had said, though. You could hear the truth ring in his every word. I decided that this was as good of a time as any to reappear.

"Here's your Cherry Coke, dad." And I handed Embry his favorite, Dr. Pepper. I sat down and scooted close to him.

"Are you alright?" he murmured in concern. My heart was still beating very fast from my previous flash of anger, and the tears I had been so close to shedding were still standing in my eyes. I just nodded and laid my head on his shoulder.

"So, where are you two staying?" It was obvious to see this thinly veiled reproach.

"We came here with Jake, one of our friends, and we're staying with Ashley." He seemed slightly surprised at Ashley's name. And yet we also seemed vastly relieved that we weren't staying alone, which I am sure was what he was worried about. The rest of the visit passed without bloodshed or broken bones. My dad actually seemed to be starting to like Embry. Or maybe that was too much to hope for. We were now walking back to Ash's house hand in hand. The house was only a few hours away from my dad's, so we decided to walk. I needed to stretch my legs a little. I also didn't mind the extra alone time it gave me with Embry.

"See, I told you it wouldn't be that bad," he whispered.

"Fine, you were right." We heard a rustle behind some bushes and he pulled me closer to him. "It's fine, it's just a rabbit," after I said this a small rabbit jumped out and ran across the sidewalk. Ever since I had reluctantly told Embry I thought I had seen a flash of something. I was pretty sure it wasn't _her_, but you know imprints. He was just being extra cautious, and I guess I couldn't fault him there. As we approached the house and I saw the two fancy cars in the driveway I couldn't help but sigh knowing all too well who else was there.

"What's wrong?" He was looking at the cars make and models slightly awed, which I had Jacob to thank for. Those two and their cars, I swear.

"A complication," I replied moodily, as I dragged him through the- now deserted and quiet house.

----------------------------

**Ashley's PoV**

I was shocked to see that both of my parents were in the house same time after just having been so a few nights ago. We (and by 'we' I mean 'they') had decided to have Christmas later, because it worked out better with their schedules. Sure, let me just go back in time and tell the Virgin Mary that she should wait to have her baby, because it would work out better with my parent's agenda. And now they have apparently changed their minds, again. I turned to Jake, giving him an apologetic look.

"Sorry," I started.

"It's fine," he said, cutting me off. "Go see your parents," he added, giving me that smile I love so much. I didn't move for a second, because I was drowning in his chocolate brown eyes, unable and unwilling to look away from them. Finally, I had to blink, and the spell he had held over me broke. I cleared my throat, really embarrassed at being caught staring. I got out of my room as fast as my legs could carry me, and didn't look back in time to see the knowing grin stretch across his face as he looked after me.

As I came downstairs I was unsurprised to hear my parents arguing in the kitchen. I sighed before I stomped pointedly, making it obvious to my parents that their daughter was on her way down and that they should stop fighting. They seemed to get the point, because the kitchen was silent when I entered it.

"Hey mom, hey dad." Stewart and Natalie looked up and smiled. They didn't seem to realize that I wasn't five anymore and they didn't have to hide their fights from me anymore.

"Hello, dear," Mom said, smiling at me with what I call her 'fake' smile. I fought the urge to smile sarcastically back at her.

"Sooooo, what's going on?" Why beat around the bush?

"Sweetie," she was ignoring the petulant tone I had given her, and opting to be pleasant, that was a change. "We want to have a normal family Christmas this year." Now I was fighting hard not to laugh.

"No, really." Her brow crinkled as if completely unaware of the fact that we haven't actually spent Christmas together since I was four and now she was seriously expecting me to believe that now she suddenly wanted us all to be one big happy family? I think not! Dad looked as though he wanted to say something, the truth dare I hope? But mom elbowed him in the ribs.

"It's the truth Ashley, don't you want normal holiday family time?" Sure I did, but not only was I not gullible, but nothing about my family was really in anyway 'normal'. Really, how much worse could Mom's timing be? The one time I am actually taking advantage of them leaving me alone by trying to keep guests in the house without her knowledge, they want to start paying attention to me?

"Is that all?" I was impatient to get back upstairs to Jake. But once again, my dad looked like something was on the tip of his tongue, but as I waited, nothing else was said.

"What are you doing holed up in your room anyway?" asked mom; when I was just about home free.

"Just getting a head start on some homework for next semester. It's for our independent novel project in English." My mom's face fell.

"It's Winter Break, Midge, shouldn't you be out doing, I don't know, something?"

"I'm fine, mom. I'm a home-body anyways. I don't want to go shopping, those lines are insane!" the last part wasn't really a reason, because I had wanted to go to the mall with Ellie later this week. I had still had yet to find the perfect gift.

"Look, we can do 'family stuff' tomorrow, okay? But right now I really need to work on this project." _And get away from the insanity that is my family_, I added internally. She sighed, clearly disappointed by my lack of interest at spending 'quality time' with her. I rolled my eyes while stomping up the stairs, this time in annoyance. I was muttering to myself the whole way up the stairs and to my room.

"What's with all of the stomping?" I looked up to see Jake lounging on my bed with the movie we had been watching paused. I momentarily lost my thread of thought at seeing him looking up at me with his mesmerizing grin.

"It's just- parents," I finished lamely unsure of how to explain.

"Why'd your mom call you Midge?" he asked. I was slightly taken aback by the abrupt change in subject, but answered all the same.

"Wha- oh, well, when I was younger she game me the name 'Midget' ironically, because I was one of the tallest in my class. And that's what 'Midge' is short for. But wait, how did you-?"

"Werewolf hearing, remember?"

"Oh, right," I replied sheepishly. When I spend time with him, or Ellie too for that matter, it is just way too easy to forget that he's some mythical creature. Especially when I was still having a _really_ hard time believing that he could actually turn into a wolf.

"Do you want to finish the movie?" I asked him quietly. He nodded, looking at me with a wary look.

"Sure," and though he looked like he wanted to, he didn't say anything else. I pressed play and lay out on the bed next to him and he just had his arm around me lightly as if it was the most natural thing in the world. I was so grateful that he didn't question me further. Although I was getting slightly overheated from laying next to him; I wouldn't have moved for the world.

**Jake's PoV**

This was seriously bugging me. Not being able to be next to Ash, and holding her; that was heaven. I meant not knowing what was going on between her and her parents. She had fallen asleep a while before the movie had ended. And now I was just watching her sleep by the glow of the credits rolling on screen. She was beautiful. Her golden brown hair was curling over the pillow, and though her green eyes were hidden I could picture their exact shade.

She was an amazing person. I had thought I had loved Bella, but now she's like a nice far off unreachable memory. She was my past. Ashley is my future, my life. There was no way in hell I was going to try and live without her again.

I heard Mr. and Mrs. Tannon on their way up the stairs and tensed, just waiting to see if they would check on their daughter. Neither did; they just passed by. I was glad, because although I would rather get caught by Ashley's parents than let go of her, but would have done it only for her. A very short while later I could hear Ellie and Embry enter the house nearly silently, and head for Ash's room. They seemed unsurprised to find her sleeping in my arms.

"Her parents are here," I whispered so as to not wake her.

"I know," Elle answered. "This may cause a problem."

**------------------------**

**So, I added a little Jacob treat at the end. I hope you liked it. I also hope everyone had an amazing winter break and holidays, I know I did. As I said before, I don't know when I'll be able to update, but I hope it'll be soon!**

**I had to add that 'complication' line from the movie having just seen it for the sixth, count it, sixth time. I absolutely love it. Summit made a nice chunk of change off of me. **

**One review had a few questions; PDA is public displays of affection, and yes Ellie and Embry did take their relationship to the next level (i.e. sex) Sorry that was kind of crude, I just wanted to make it clear for you. **

**Thanks again to everyone for sticking by my story and me even though I am horrid at updating! And please leave a review; they always make me smile. **


	25. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Ashley's PoV**

"I got it!" I yelled as I heard the doorbell ring, jumping off of the couch; I had been pretending to read a book in the front room. I already knew who it was and was excited and nervous. Especially nervous. As I swung open the heavy front door, I couldn't help but smile at the sight of the three before me. I also couldn't help but jump on Jacob when he walked through, giving him a hug that made him chuckle before returning it.

"Ashley, dear, who was at the door? Oh!" my mother came around the corner, and I immediately let go of Jake, my face burning.

"Mom, you remember Ellie, right?" I could tell she didn't, not really, but nodded politely all the same. Trust my mother to forget my best friend.

"Nice to see you again, Mrs. Tannon," she held out her hand, which my mother seemed to take reluctantly.

"Are you sick!?" my mother demanded suddenly, pulling her hand back. I had forgotten all about their temperature. Apparently, so had Ellie.

"No, I'm just not used to the warm temperatures, from living up North," my mother pursed her lips together, but said no more on the subject, although she refused to touch the boys' hands when I introduced them. I saw Embry's arm wrap protectively around Ellie at my mom's coldness.

"And this is Ellie's imp- boyfriend, Embry, and his brother, Jacob," I smiled unconsciously as I said Jacob's name; I saw Mom's sharp eyes dart from me to Jake and back again.

"It's nice to meet you, ma'am," he said politely, not stupid enough to offer his hand to mom after her original reaction to Ellie. My mother didn't respond, but she did look Jake up and down, scrunching up her face distastefully at his cut-off jeans and t-shirt. I wanted to scream in frustration at my stuck-up mother. Jake seemed to have no problem staying calmer than me, although his face looked a little flushed.

"Were you expecting company, Ashley?" I opened my mouth to reply, but Ellie answered before I could.

"No, ma'am, she wasn't. I'm visiting my father this Christmas, and I wanted to see if Ash would want to hang out with us; she said we could drop by any time when I last talked to her. Is this a bad time?" she asked, peering into my mother's face.

"Well," I looked at her imploringly at mom, my eyes begging 'please?' "I'm sure you'll have fun, go on. We can have 'family time' tomorrow. I have a few properties that I wanted to look over anyway," she smiled slightly, and shooed me out the door. Thank goodness.

"Thank you so much for saving me!" I exclaimed as the four of us were walking down the driveway. Ellie rolled her eyes at me.

"You'd have been fine; stop being so melodramatic."

"Look who's talking," Embry teased, throwing his arm around his girlfriend. She playfully punched him, pretending to be outraged.

"And, here, I thought you loved me just the way I am," she pouted.

"Of course I do, sweetheart, you're the one for me. Flaws and all," he leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled back, punching him in the arm again.

"Oh, so now I have flaws!?"

"Yes, and I love them all!" He exclaimed, kissing her nose before she could pull away again.

"Ugh, why do you have to be so darn adorable?" She groaned out, rolling her eyes again.

"Because that's why you love me, and you wouldn't be able to put up with me any other way!" Embry stated with a cheeky grin. She nodded in agreement before leaning slightly up to kiss him, which proceeded to turn into a making-out session. I turned to Jake, who had been watching the exchange between our friends. I felt my face burn in embarrassment.

"Hey, guys, break it up! This is, after all, a public street." They pulled apart, Jake reaching over to shove Embry, playfully, but Jake ended up knocking him into Ellie, by accident. Making Embry immediately lose his smile and started growling. I jumped; having never heard anything like that before. Jake was in front of me answering with a growl of his own. Ellie appeared between the two, a hand on each of their chests, pushing them apart.

"Chill, boys," she stated calmly. "Everything is fine. We are both fine. Now calm down." Both of them seemed to relax, and they straightened out of their defensive positions.

"Sorry, man," Jake murmured.

Embry nodded in agreement, "Me too."

"Okay, so where do you ladies want to go?" Embry asked, acting as if their stand-off hadn't happened seconds ago. My eyes met Ellie's; we had already had an idea, but first we had to get rid of the boys.

"We wanted to head toward the mall, but why don't you guys find us a restaurant for us to eat at afterwards?"

"No way in hell," Jake stated immediately. "We're going with you."

"Come on, we don't want to bore you two," I told Jake and Embry, slightly desperate. They couldn't come with us. Seriously, what guy wants to go shopping with two teenage girls?

"We don't mind," Jake insisted back.

"Jake, please," I sighed.

The whole reason for this outing was so Ellie and I could go shopping for them. I wanted to go shopping for Jake, and I knew that Ellie wanted to find something for Embry. Although I had no idea what to get him; what do you get your imprint friend, when you want to tell them that you want to be more than friends? That's right, I want to see if Jake and I could be more than just friends, because, after all, nearly every other imprinting couple that I know fell in love. And I did love him in a more-than-friendly way. I was just hoping that he still felt the same way. He seemed happy staying friends…

"Okay, how about this; you can tag along, but we have to split up at some point. Just trust me," Ellie said, seeming to sense that they weren't going to give up easily. Her eyes caught Embry's, and they stayed like that for a few seconds before he nodded slowly.

"Good, then it's settled," she stated, satisfied. The boys, however, were exchanging wary looks over her head. And that's how I ended up walking around the local mall about an hour later, with three over-protective werewolves.

We managed to convince the boys to go and eat at the food court. Ellie kept assuring Jake that she could take care of me. Right, because I'm a two year-old that constantly needs to be watched.

"Well, who's going to watch after you?" Embry asked, quietly, concern evident in his eyes.

"I'll be fine. You're not that far away," she insisted. "We'll meet you in an hour, no biggie."

---------------------

"Hey, Ash, I'm gonna look over here," Ellie called out pointing towards the clothes section. I nodded absently, looking over some electronics in the back of the story. Our allotted hour was almost up, and I had absolutely no idea what to get Jake.

"Will you be okay for a few minutes?" Really? I don't need protection by werewolves 24/7! I have been on many shopping trips on my own, and I'm still standing here today, aren't I?

"I'll be fine, all three of you worry too much!" She smiled slightly at that.

"But, you don't fully understand, Jake would kill me if anything at all happened to you," she added, seriously.

"Sure, sure," I responded, turning my eyes back to the shelves, looking through some CDs, but really, I still had absolutely no idea what to get him. Why were guys so darn hard to shop for?! I had even asked Jacob what he wanted for Christmas, but he had responded with 'I don't need anything, I have all that I could want here,' and then he leaned down to place a kiss on my forehead.

While I agree that this is very sweet, it gets me nowhere. I did know that now that Jake was in my life, I never wanted him to leave me again. My heart nearly broke at the thought. But he was going to have to go, wasn't he? This thought made my smile disappear. I couldn't imagine my life without Jake, and not to mention Ellie and even Embry. Suddenly, in the middle of my silent despair, it hit me, the perfect present. But it was pretty darn risky. I would be good, but only if Jake feels the same way about me that I feel about him.

I began grinning idiotically all the same as I ran to the clothes to find Ellie.

"Ell-" I must have not been looking where I was going and hit a brick wall, because I had fallen flat on my back. I looked up to see that I hadn't hit something, but someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry; I wasn't looking where I was going," I said, as I lifted myself off of the floor. I tried to get a closer look at the person. They were nearly covered from head to toe, even though the weather was very balmy. They took off their scarf and hat.

"Oh." I then realized that it was a woman that I had run into, and she was probably the most beautiful woman that I had ever seen. She had the type of beauty that people starved themselves and paid millions of dollars in plastic surgery for. Even though she was so beautiful, I felt myself start to back away, unconsciously.

"I am sorry," I muttered again, and then I turned away from her to call Ellie again. I didn't know why, but she gave me a bad feeling. Something wasn't quite right about her. I could feel the woman's eyes following me as I hurried away as fast as I could. I think it was her eyes that scared me the most. They were black as pitch and full of a dark turmoil of emotions.

Ellie, I smiled in relief as I saw the familiar tall, dark-haired form. She smiled as she saw me approaching, but as I got within a meter of her, her smile suddenly disappeared, and was replaced by worry, fear, and anger.

"El-"

"Did you run into anyone- just now?" she demanded, in a shaky whisper. And I saw her take in a quick breath over my hair.

"Yes, how did you know, there was this woman-"

"What did she look like?" She was starting to scare me, what was this all about? I'd never seen her face so grave and serious.

"Um, tall, beautiful, so beautiful… She was covered in a lot of clothes, and I couldn't see her hair, it was covered with a scarf. And her eyes," I shuddered at the memory. "They were pitch black, very scary." I barely finished my last word, before Ellie had grabbed my elbow and was painfully pulling me out of the store, almost faster than my legs could keep up.

We walked; or rather she dragged me, silently across the floor towards the food court. I was pretty much running and couldn't catch my breath to ask her what the hell was going on. When we reached the two very boys at the too-small plastic table they both looked up from their food, relief clear on their features.

"Thank God, we were about to call out a search party-" Embry began.

"Ellie, what the hell are you doing?" Jake interrupted angrily, but he stopped at the look on her face.

"We can't talk here, we have to go," she stated quickly and quietly, constantly looking over her shoulder. "Ash ran into an old friend," she added in answer to their worried looks. Jake suddenly appeared next to me, faster than the blink of an eye, and I jumped hearing a low growl in his chest as he picked me up and hustled me out of the mall faster than I thought possible.

"Jake, what's going on? What are you guys talking about?"

"Not here," he murmured in a barely controlled voice. The motion was beginning to make me sick. I wasn't used to moving this fast. I tucked my head into his chest, wrapping my arms around his neck. I had no idea what was going on, and frankly, I didn't know if I wanted to find out.

----------------------------

**A/N: I am very sorry that it's been so long since I've updated. If anyone is still reading this, then, you won't want to hear my excuses. The pity party is on my profile if you care. Thanks to all who have reviewed so far. Especially wingedvamp1107 because that review helped to snap me back to reality- seeing that people really were waiting for me to get my act together and update. **

**Also, a gigantic thank you to alicebrandoncullen my amazing beta, who will definitely help with my horrid spelling and grammar. Yay! You should definitely check out her stories, **_**so**_** awesome. And no, I'm not biased they really are the best. Here's a plus, alicebrandoncullen, free advertising, got to love it!**

**Also, there's a new poll up on my profile. If anyone enjoys my writing (which I can't imagine, personally) then check it out. I'm trying to decide between a Kim/Jared story (which I'm favoring at the moment) or a Seth/imprint post-Breaking Dawn story (the preview I've mentioned earlier). They will be my next story after this one, because I feel we are just around the corner from its end. I'd love to see some opinions.**

**Okay, I believe this monologue is at its end. And although I know that I don't deserve them I will still ask, nay, **_**beg**_** your kind hearts to review. **_**Pretty please with chocolate chips, whipped cream, and a cherry on top?**_


	26. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Ashley's PoV

When I next opened my eyes we were in front of my rather large house. I glanced behind us, over Jake's shoulder. Ellie and Embry were behind him, both of their faces set grimly. Suddenly Jake set me down, but before I could move he gave me a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered so quietly, that I wasn't ever sure I had heard him right. I felt safe in his arms. Safe from whatever had sparked their insane behavior. How could a mere woman make… wait a minute… could she be…? I felt all of the blood drain out of my face at this thought. It couldn't be. What was it that Jake had said? 'We exist because _they_ do. The bloodsuckers- vampires.' I suddenly felt light-headed and sick at the same time, spots danced in front of my vision.

The next thing I knew I was laying on my bed. I must have passed out. Keeping my eyes closed, I could hear Ellie's voice.

"-go back. I had no idea that she would follow us-or find us so quickly. We definitely have strength in numbers."

"Yes, we probably should have told Sam about this from the beginning," Embry added in agreement. I felt a cool damp cloth placed over my forehead carefully.

"No," Jacob's voice was right next to me, and I nearly jumped at his tone. It was hard, and defiant. "I'm not leaving her. You two can go and tell Sam, but I'm staying with Ash. I am not going to leave her alone again." It was suddenly deathly quiet.

"I agree." I had expected Ellie to be the one to say this, but in actuality it was Embry. I was not particularly close to him. He was really just my best friend's imprint, and my imprint's best friend. "We are not leaving her here. She's a part of our pack now too. She's also in the most trouble. We can't leave her alone, she's too vulnerable." I was teary at this. His declaration was sweet enough that I could ignore that last part about vulnerability. I also figured now would be a good time to 'wake up' they were, after all, discussing my future, and I'd like to have a say in it. I opened my eyes, seeing the familiar room. My three friends were looking worriedly at each other as if trying to think about what to do- which of the two possibilities would be best. Well, I'd just choose for them.

"I'm coming with you." They all jumped at my voice. Jacob was immediately at my side again shaking his head negatively.

"No," Jake stated, firmly, "I'm not going to make you leave your home, and you still have your senior year to finish up here. I can watch over you- I don't want to force you to leave your life here behind."

"That's sweet and all Jake, but what about me, and what I want? What will happen when the vampire's gone and the three of you leave me? I have nothing here to miss that much. I don't even really have a family. In La Push I _do_ have a family. And what about you, Jake? It's got to be really hard to be away from all of your pack, your family. I don't want you to have to give them up for me-"

"Ash," he interrupted. "I don't matter. I'll be fine, I just want _you_ to be happy, and all I need is y-"

"Cut the crap. Jake, that's sweet and all, but you're not getting rid of me that easily. I'm coming with you. I have to. I _want_ to," I ended confidently. It was quiet for a full minute, and I watched as Jake's face changed as he suddenly came to a decision.

"Okay, Ash." I nodded in satisfaction, before flinging my arms around Jake in thanks. Two hours on the computer and many disagreements later, and we had come to a decision. There were apparently no flights into Seattle until the next day, but there was one into Portland that left in five hours. We were going to fly into Portland and then we'd run the rest of the way to La Push. And by 'we', I mean they were going to run while I evidently was going to ride on Jacob's back. Having never seen any of them in their wolf forms this made me slightly nervous. I've been okay with this whole 'mythical creatures' thing up until now. I think this is because there's still a small part of me that doesn't quite believe that they're part animal. I guess I'll have to cross that bridge when I come to it.

I was now packing furiously. I only let myself stuff one duffle bag full. I was afraid that even this weight would slow us down too much, when it came to running. And this was the last thing I wanted, but I couldn't very well move up North without some clothes. Ellie and Embry were at her dad's saying their goodbyes. And Jake was somewhere with my house in view. This made me nervous, I mean, there was after all a freakin' vampire on the loose! He could get hurt all because of me! When I had voiced these concerns Jake had patronizingly smiled, and shook his head saying that he could handle anything. Right.

I don't think we had much time. From Ellie's tone of voice we had to leave. Now. This 'fleeing-from-California' thing kind of puts a damper on the Christmas spirit.

_Bang._ I jumped as I heard our front door bang open then shut. I tensed unsure if I should scream, was it the vampire? Then I heard the sound of a female and male arguing. The voices were all too familiar. I took a deep breath before zipping up my stuffed duffle and heading downstairs to confront my parents, bag in tow. I crept quietly downstairs. Standing in the foyer was my mother and father having it out. I came down just in time to hear the end of my father's sentence.

"… or so help me, Natalie!" My mother gave a mirthless laugh.

"Right, like you can do a thing about it. I can't wait for the divorce to go though. I am so tired of your-" she stopped mid-sentence and looked behind dad, and her gaze landed on me. She suddenly paled. Dad turned around and saw me as well, although his face reddened instead of paling.

"Oh, dear, we didn't mean for you to find out like this." Did it really shock me much? No. Hmmm… So this was why mom had insisted on the whole 'family Christmas' thing? It makes sense, now that I think about it; wanting to spend our last Christmas together before I have to 'move between parents'. This makes me want leave this place even more.

"No need to stop this little funfest on my account, I'm leaving." I had left a note in my room explaining everything if my parents would ever care to look.

"We- we have plans for more family Christm-"

"Cut the crap, mom. I'm 18. I'm a big girl. You don't have to keep patronizing me, and tiptoeing around, and lying to me. You're getting a divorce." I stopped for a second and that word seemed to echo in the room.

"Listen for a minute, Midge-"

"Look, I've got to go," I interrupted, not wanting to hear anything they had to say. I tried to step around my father, but he and mom wouldn't let me by.

"Wait a minute. Where do you think you're going? It's Christmas Eve and it's late." It was actually only 9. Before I could answer my mother piped in.

"You're not going out with that Indian boy I met this morning, are you?"

"Native American," I corrected automatically. My mother pursed her lips.

"Well, are you?" I stayed quiet, obviously they got the gist. Both of them frowned.

"Ash, your mother told me about this boy. He doesn't seem – well, he doesn't seem as if he's the best thing for you, right now."

"Excuse me?" was he kidding me? Jake not the best thing for me!? The thought was laughable- except for the fact that my parents' faces were completely straight. They were as serious as a heart attack.

"You heard your father. He's- well different from us. You have no business being around a boy like that."

"A boy like what!?" I demanded, fighting to keep my voice level.

"He's a _man_ who loves me, who wants to be with me, and who won't desert me. Not even you, my own parents can say the same thing." My mom looked as if I'd struck her, while my father looked angry enough for steam to come out of his ears.

"How dare-"

"And," I was on a roll, and couldn't help myself. "You and mom will never know what that feels like, because you both are too selfish to another person." My father looked about ready to explode. My mother calmly put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you quite finished?" I blew out a frustrated breath, but nodded, knowing that I had already gone too far.

"Good because you're grounded. Now go to your room." Was she serious!?

"No." my heart was beating wildly. The silence that descended over the house felt as if it was smothering me.

"What did you say?" my mother asked in a voice warning me to give the 'right' answer.

"I'm leaving. For good."

"Ashley, what are you babbling on abou-"

"I'm moving up North to live with Ellie."

"Stop being so melodramatic," my father said, rolling his eyes.

"No, I'm completely serious," I contradicted with a frown.

"I never thought you were the type of girl to move, leaving your family all for some boy," she said in a scathing tone.

"He's not just 'some boy' and what family are you talking about?" I demanded, angry past words at my parents. "We haven't been a family for years!"

"What are you talking about; we're your parents! We always spend time with you!"

"Oh really, mom? Okay, what's my favorite color?" I saw their faces cloud up, as they glanced at each other.

"Pink?" It came out as a question, more than an answer.

"Right, it probably was when I was five. What's my favorite movie? Food? Band? Book?" they stared at each other, hoping the other knew the answer. I felt my heart sank as they both were silent.

"That's what I thought, I know people who can answer these questions without a second thought, and none of them live in this house." I spun on my heel, and almost had reached the door, when my father's voice stopped me.

"Regardless, you are forbidden to leave this house; we can talk about this in the morning."

"Forbidden?" I nearly laughed at this. "I'm 18. And you can't stop me. I love Jake and I'm not going to let him leave without me." My parents looked at each other with shocked expressions.

"You've known this boy for all of one day, and you think you love him. You're a teenager- what do you know about love?"

"I've known him longer than that, not that it really matters."

"Oh, so now you've been seeing him behind our backs? What do you know about love?"

"More than both of you," they were both silent. I took this opportunity to leave. I can't take my parents any more, and I hated leaving things between us like this, but I had to go. I ran blindly, tears stinging my eyes, and overflowing down my cheeks. What the tears were for, I had no idea. I stumbled into something solid. Before I could fall, though warm, familiar arms caught me. Cradling me against his chest, Jake was quiet until I had calmed down, considerably.

"So-sorry," I sobbed out.

"It's fine, I don't mind a bit. This is what I'm here for." Hearing his voice made the last tears and the sobbing stop. I took one last deep breath before talking, so my voice would be steady.

"So, where are we meeting the other two?"

"At Ellie's dad's house. Our plane leaves in three hours, so we'll get there in plenty of time." I nodded, and linked hands with Jake, letting him lead the rest of the way. "Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes," and even if I had forgotten something, there was no way that I was going back.

"So, you love me, huh?" Jake whispered in my ear. I felt my face flood with color. I should have known he'd be listening. Did he feel the same? I turned toward him to ask, and found his dark, smiling eyes two inches away from mine.

"Of course I do, are you blin-" he cut me off by leaning down and crashing his lips over mine. My eyes widen in shock, before closing in pleasure.

"Finally," I heard a familiar voice say. I pulled away from Jake, who groaned frustrated. Standing in front of us, hand in hand were Ellie and Embry, both grinning ear to ear, with satisfied expressions on their faces.

"Pay up," Ellie teased, holding her other hand out to her boyfriend.

"What!?" Jake demanded, "You bet against me, man?"

"No," he argued pulling out a five dollar bill. "I bet that it wouldn't have taken you this long."

**A/n: I know I say this all the time, but I really DID mean to update a few days ago, but Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince destracted me. I saw it two days in a row with different people, and then went to a showing of 'Brigadoon' a theatre in my community was doing. Needless is it to say that our school production last fall was _much_ better. Anyway. **

**I know there's not too much action, but the part with her parents was important. Also, I was going to add some Ellie at the end, but my beta advised against it. There will be more action soon. The end is coming up! Do you all like Ash's PoV, or do you like Ellie's better? Or is there someone else you think I should do soon?**

**Thanks to all of the reviews. I savour each and every one of them. Also thanks to my beta, alicebrandoncullen. Seriously, guys, check out her stories and review for her. Especially the one I'm beta-ing for her. That would be awesome and I'd love you forever. **

**I love to hear all kinds of feedback. I love repeat reviewers and new ones, so don't be shy! Come on down and join my reviewing train!**


	27. Chapter 25

_This chapter will start off with Ellie's point-of-view for a fairly important reason. Ash's will continue later on. Let's also rewind our minds a bit. This is when Ellie and Embry went to her father's to say 'goodbye'. Enjoy._

**Chapter 25**

**Ellie's PoV**

"Ellie," dad started, sighing. "There's something I've been thinking about, and I need to tell you before you leave." Instantly the smile left my face. Dad looked pointedly at Embry as if he didn't want him here. I struggled to not be offended at this. It had seemed to me, that dad had been warming up to Embry. Apparently not.

"Dad, anything you have to say to me you can say in front of Embry," I stated, firmly. I wanted to keep nothing from him. I had tried that before, even when I thought that it was to keep him safer- it hadn't worked. I still felt the sting of my mistake, sometimes seeing it in Embry's eyes.

"Okaaaay," dad said, cautiously- drawing out the 'a' unsurely. "Are you positive?" I looked up at Embry, who was watching the exchange silently, waiting.

"Positive," I answered.

"Well, okay, as you wish," he shrugged, but still looked apprehensive. "I've noticed that you've changed, lovey, a lot, over the past year." _Crap. _I felt my eyes widen_. Could he be asking what I think he was?_ "I can't believe how much you've grown. You're a young woman now." I nearly sighed in relief out loud. _So he was just being mushy, thank goodness._ "It's made me think back on our heritage and where our side comes from. The Mantequilla tribe has a long and rich heritage, as you well remember." My father had told me the history and legends since I was old enough to sit through a whole story, beginning to end.

"Of course I remember, Dad." I had no idea where this was getting at. If he was just taking a trip down memory lane, then I hoped that it wasn't going to be too long. I mean, I'm not getting married or anything, I'm just going back to my mom's.

"Yes," he sighed smiling. "I knew you would. Embry," he turned to my boyfriend. "You might've heard of our legends from Ells. The short version is that our ancestors could communicate with nature and its creatures, in particular the wolves. The women of our tribe had this power. Now, sugar plum, I'm going to tell you something I've been thinking about. Please don't take this the wrong way. I have been wondering, what if these stories are true? I know that this sounds crazy," he added quickly as I looked to Embry; I could see a slight twinkle of amusement in his eyes at the mention of legends being true.

"Dad-" I was going to tell him, that I didn't think he was crazy, but that wasn't exactly the legend that was true. I stopped myself short, before I responded, though. Could another legend be true for me? I mean, I am only human (maybe only half, but still, more human than any bloodsuckers) how many supernatural things can exist in one body? Maybe I was some experiment to test this theory. I mean, really, two weird wolf-related legends? Did my parents plan this or something?

"Now, I want a serious answer to this question. Has anything unusual happened to you this past year or so?" Let me think… I've found out that werewolves and vampires exist, found my soul mate, found out my mother is in love with a vampire and said vampire's sister is chasing me trying to kill me, because I'm a werewolf. Yeah, the average teenage problems.

"Not really," I lied quietly, feeling guilt rack through me at every word. Dad eyed me thoughtfully. I felt as if he could see right through me and see the inaccuracy of my statement.

"Are you sure?" he asked gently. I nodded quickly. "Nothing has happened that you didn't plan, like say you were wishing and hoping that it would rain, and then it did? Or you've known an animal's thought…?"

"Dad, I promise. Nothing like that has happened. I've never made anything supernatural happen to nature." I specifically didn't address the last part of his sentence. That came way too close to the truth for my comfort. He peered again at my face, which I tried my best to keep blank. I was thinking through a few unexplainable things, for even a werewolf that had happened to me. They all seemed really subtle, and easily explainable through other means. I chose not to think about the possible truth of my father's words, because, frankly, I can't really deal with any more of this crap. Maybe I'll think about it later, when a bloodthirsty vamp is not hot on my tail- or rather, our tails. And even then, it's a maybe.

"All right. Forgive me for being a superstitious old man," he said, laughing slightly.

"You're not an old man!" I exclaimed. "And don't worry about it, dad. The lines between fiction and fact always seem blurred." It was on the tip of my tongue to tell him, it really was, but I just couldn't. Not that I relish keeping this from him, but the only people Sam want to know are the pack's imprint, and the elders. It was quite by accident, or should I say, Jacob's big mouth that the vampires even knew about us.

As I walked down the street with Embry's hand in mine, I couldn't help but think over my father's suspicions about legends being true…

"Ells, could it be true?" he asked quietly. "I mean, you're the epitome of legends coming to life," he added, with a smirk. "Even when we thought it wasn't possible." His eyes conveyed his serious intent though.

"I don't know," I sighed. "But I'd rather not have to think about this, right now. I mean it's crazy-" I stopped short, as I looked ahead of us, my jaw dropping open of it's own accord.

Jake and Ash were across the street, and they were practically making out on the sidewalk! I looked up at Em, to see his face splitting into a shit-eating grin as he pulled me by my hand across the street and stopped in front of the oblivious couple.

"Finally! Pay Up!"

**Ashley's PoV**

After the embarrassment and Jake playfully and cheerfully beating up Embry, we made it to the plane in time to board. I took my duffle on the plane. This definitely sped up the whole process, and we made it just in time, before boarding. Unfortunately this plane was fairly small, and two male werewolves could not fit easily in the small plush seats that happened to be built for us humans. So Jake and Embry sat across from our double seat (mine and Ellie's that is) in the three-seater, both of them marginally more comfortable. Except I saw them both shift back and forth uncomfortably, looking around us. I didn't really know if this was because they were on a plane and about to leave the ground, or because they were away from us, if only by a few feet.

I managed to stuff the duffle in the overhead compartment, but not before grabbing two things out of it.

"Ells! Lookie here," I couldn't help grinning when I saw her face light up and she shook her head laughing.

"Are you serious? Ash-"

"Think of it as a semi-Christmas present!" I had a portable DVD player and one of Ellie's favorite movies of all time, Braveheart. Some may call this a 'guy's movie' but we both love it. I actually introduced her to the movie, and she fell in _love_ with it. We spent the whole, very short, flight to Portland laughing at the Irishman, who happens to be my favorite character, crying when William Wallace's wife is murdered, and making comments, at every other scene, as if nothing was wrong. And right then, it felt as if nothing was wrong.

When the voice over the speaker told us we were landing in Portland, Oregon, and to put all electronics away, I remembered.

I remembered that I was running away from home, my parents were divorcing and probably they would never speak to me again, oh yeah, and that there was a murderous vampire running after us, or more specifically my best friend.

The deplaning process felt extremely slow. This was more than likely because Ellie was following behind me, and this meant that she was in between Jake and I. Once we were finally off of the plane, and were now walking across the linoleum floors toward the exit.

"See, Jake," I consoled him, as we walked across the fairly calm airport. I suppose it was the middle of the night. "The flight wasn't so bad."

"Speak for yourself," he muttered, rolling his eyes. "I prefer to keep my feet firmly on the ground. I don't know if the flight really was all that much shorter than running."

"Of course it was," Ellie assured him from behind us. "And now we could probably get to La Push in seven hours of pure running, although we might have to stop for food or something."

"Wait a minute, I thought you guys were kidding about the 'running' thing. I can't run faster than a car!"

"Of course not. You're not running. You'll ride on one of our backs, probably Jake's." Embry added at Jake's pointed look.

"What are you talking about you still can't- oh," it hit me; they were going to go in their wolf forms. I really wasn't too keen about seeing them. Would I still be able to laugh and joke with them when I saw the (possibly vicious) animals they were to become? Quite suddenly, I remembered all of the Hollywood- werewolf cautions. They wouldn't lose their personalities or human reason when they became wolves, would they? I had no way to know, because I didn't want to make my fears known. I also didn't want Jake to know that I doubted him like this, because I wasn't really. I just wanted to be cautious. I'd never seen a wolf in real life, let alone a werewolf. They were supposed to be stronger, faster, and more vicious, right?

Would I be scared? I sure hope not. And also, I would finally have to face the fact that it was real. They really were part animal. I don't know if I could handle this. I thought I could, but I'm not as strong as I like to think I am. I was silent for the rest of the walk. I had no idea where we were going, but was following them blindly, and without thought, Jake's hand hanging on to my own. He gave it a quick squeeze as if to reassure me that everything would be fine.

Suddenly we stopped, and Jake let go of my hand. He turned to Embry, who nodded a few feet away behind trees and out of sight. Suddenly I felt panic fill me, and I nearly began to hyperventilate.

"Wh-where are you guys going?" I squeaked out, not hiding the panic in my voice very well. I then realized that we were by a river, and there were trees on every side of us. Why hadn't I noticed before where we were going? They were really going to change. I kept reminding myself that this was _real._ But I couldn't face it.

"We have to phase," Embry responded, matter-of-factly. He then quickly turned giving Ellie a meaningful look, as if communicating without words and walked quickly out of sight. Jake smiled, and giving me a swift kiss, dropped my bag, that he had been carrying by my feet, and then disappeared after Embry.

"Elle, what-?"

"They can't phase with there clothes on." She said, uninterestedly. "They left so that you wouldn't be so shocked, because they do that around me all of the time."

"What?!" This was a new fact to me, and actually, it was making me blush just thinking about it. She's seen Jake naked? I think my blush burned even more, and went all the way down to my toes.

"Yeah," she said as she began to strip down as well. I turned my back, to give her some privacy, and to try and calm my breathing, and the red blush that I could still feel in my cheeks. "Their clothes will get ruined. Now, Ash, stay clam, okay, and just remember that it's really us, okay?" Not trusting my voice, I nodded. I was trying to control my features, heartbeat, and blush. This wasn't exactly going to well. From behind me I thought I heard a faint 'pop' and I tried to calm myself. I counted slowly to twenty in my head.

I then slowly turned around, and there, where Ellie had been seconds ago, was a light grey wolf, whose coat looked nearly snow white. It- she didn't move in my direction, but I could feel her hazel eyes watching me. Could the animal really be her? I walked slowly up to it- her, my hand outstretched. I gingerly put my hand on top of her head. The wolf looked up at me with Ellie's eyes. It really was her, I felt my heart rate slow, as I calmed a bit. She smiled, well if a wolf could smile, it would make the face that she was making now.

"Ca-Can you guys talk?" the wolf shook her head 'no'. "Oh, okay. Um, are- are Jake and Embry coming?" She looked behind me, and motioned with her head, behind me. I suddenly staggered back, unconsciously at the sight of the absolutely _massive_ wolves approaching me. They immediately stopped, and waited their eyes watching me. They looked slightly sad. They both sat where they were, not moving an inch. We stared at each other for awhile, before I began towards them, before stopping a few feet looking them over. Somehow, I thought though it seemed impossible, I could tell which was which. One was a dark grey, with black spots along his back, while the slightly larger one was russet colored. I ambled up to Jake, the russet one. I looked into his eyes trying to see _him_, like I had Ellie. Right away I knew that it was really Jake.

He really was humongous. He was on four paws, but he was still a foot and a half taller than my, five and half-ish feet. His fur was a beautiful colour, a reddish-brown, that looked so soft. His eyes looked as if they were trying to convey a message to me _'It's me, Ash,' _they seemed to say _'Don't be afraid.'_

"I'm not afraid," I whispered into the quiet, nearly silent forest. I was surprised, that I had said that. It was the truth, though. I then tentatively wrapped my arms around his neck. I heard what I thought to be an approving and contented noise in his huge chest. His fur really was as soft as it looked. It smelled like the woods around us, and Jacob. He gently nudged me with his nose, after about a minute of me burying my face in his think warm fur. I pulled back, and looked into his eyes. He motioned towards me, and then to his back with his head.

"You want me to ride your back?" He nodded. I looked at him doubtfully. I mean he was big, but still. "Won't my weight be too much?" He snorted in disbelief at that, and then with a flick of his head. I was perched on top of his back in between his shoulder blade, and hanging on for dear life as he took the first jolting steps. We were off running through the woods. We were going faster than a car going 60 mph! At first I crouched down on his back, Jake's head blocking the wind. Soon, though I straightened up and was watching as the forestry sped by and the wind whipped my face. I don't think I'd ever want to slow down. It felt as if we were leaving all of problems along with the miles behind us.

**A/n: Hopefully it's not too bad. My beta is out of town, and she wasn't able to give it a final glance over, but it's much better. At first it was barely 1,500 words, but I added a lot more at her urging. You can all thank her by reviewing for her story. You don't even have to use 's search- she's under my 'Favorite Authors' thingy on my profile, so go read and review! (Especially, Painful to Remember, Easy to Forget- it is absolutely amazing, I thoroughly enjoy it). **

**While you're on my profile, you should take a minute or two to vote for what pairing I should do next, Seth/Imprint (with a preview on my profile as well) or a Kim/Jared (with a preview that should be up soon…). Yeah, so check all those things out. **

**One last thing, I want to reiterate that I don't want flames. Constructive criticism I can take, you know, things I can fix (i.e. work on spelling, grammar, and not enough imagery, too long, too short, etc.) I don't want you to tell me you think my story is crap and I don't have a right to write what I want to with the characters Stephenie Meyer has given me to work with. Oh, and all fanfiction is canon. I don't mean this hurtfully- I would just perfer positive feedback- or negative that I can fix.**

**Sorry about that rant, but I had to let some of that out. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and telling me what you think (**_**constructively**_**) and it will definitely make me want to update soon. Yay! Gold stars for everyone who reviews! (I think the insintive helps, don't you?)**


	28. Chapter 26

_A/N: Yeah, I know. It's been WAY too long once again. But being in a musical and balancing AP classes is crazy! I also wouldn't be surprised if ¾ of you have given up on this story. To the ¼ of you, who are still reading, thank you so much. I can't tell you how much it means to me to know that there are those of you who truly enjoy this story and the characters. Since it has been so long, here is a very short summary to get you back in the groove of this story:_

_Embry imprints on Ellie, who turns out to be a werewolf as well, and Jake imprints on her best friend, Ashley. Embry killed this Spanish vamp whose mate is out for revenge on Embry's mate. Embry, Ellie, and Jake were spending Winter Break in California with Ellie's dad. Now, the foursome is on a race to get to the rez before Kassandra can get to them. _

_Also, this chapter is for xxAlicexBrandonxCullenxx, my beta, who never fails at being amazing! _

_Seriously, thanks to all of you readers out there, as well as you reviewers too. Enjoy._

**Chapter 26**

**Ashley's PoV**

"Don't be long," Jake said, reluctantly letting go of my waist. The warmth he brought with him instantly left, and I felt freezing. How could it be so darn cold? I ran into the store but not before I lost the feeling in my face and fingers. The bell above the door rang merrily as I came in. I quickly rushed back to the bathroom, my main reason for making us stop.

I looked at myself in the mirror, seeing the thin long-sleeved t-shirt and jean attire as warm, but my teeth were still chattering, so I doubled up on the shirts and added a pair of leggings underneath my jeans which partially worked. As I was walking out of the bathroom and into the quaint little shop, I spotted a really warm looking jacket, scarf, and pants, which I, in my thawing state could not pass up, especially since they were 50 % off.

I glanced outside looking for Jake along the tree line but failed to see him. Should I go ahead and buy the clothing or leave? Jake did say to be fast, we couldn't afford to stay in one place too long on the way to La Push. I shivered at seeing the freezing white snowflakes falling down. Great, now it's going to get even colder; this made my mind. I grabbed the clothing and turned on my heel toward the back of the shop as I heard the bell of the door jingle and felt a cold blast of wind slice through my clothing. I was making the right decision.

"Hello, dear," the kindly shopkeeper greeted me at the checkout. "Will this be all for you?" I nodded as the woman rung up my purchases. I pulled out the credit card my parents had given me, hoping that they hadn't thought to cancel it. A pang rang through my chest at the thought of my parents.

"I'll help you in just a minute, miss," the elderly woman said, talking over my head to the customer behind me. She handed me the bag of my purchases, smiling. "Have a Merry Christmas, dear, and a Happy New Year." Was it really Christmas?

"Thanks," I smiled slightly, "You too." I stopped at the sight of a tall, pale woman behind me. Immediately, I felt my stomach turn over and felt myself seize up in pain. I looked into her face and calmed, it hadn't been _her_. Her small, perfect, feline features had been burned into my brain, but it hadn't been her.

I stood by the door, bracing myself for the freezing snowy weather outside, before pushing open the doors. As soon as I was on the sidewalk, I quickly pulled out my jacket, hat, and scarf, making sure I was as covered as I could, zipping up the jacket with numb fingers in record time. I tossed the bag into a nearby trashcan. I walked as fast as I could down the sidewalk to the cross walk when I felt the hairs of the back of my neck prickle. I thought it was cold, but just as I was about to step into the street, I turned around. No sooner did I feel pain explode on the back of my head. I fell into unconsciousness seconds later.

**Ellie PoV**

My eyes followed Jake as he was pacing restlessly back and forth, back and forth. I felt his panic and anxiousness rise, and all of ours rose with it. We had to move farther into the woods. Jake and Embry were on either side of me, guards if you will, not that I particularly needed them to protect me.

_Right. _I heard Embry growl softly at that thought.

_Where the hell is she?_ Jake demanded for the umpteenth time.

_Just a little longer, Jake, and then we can panic. _I heard him mumbling obscenities at that. A few long minutes later, Jake burst out.

_I can't wait any longer, I'll be right back_. Before either Embry or myself could answer, Jacob had phased. We looked at each other.

_She's fine. _Embry soothed, sensing my own apprehension. He came over and nuzzled my neck. Seconds later, we heard crashing through the trees, and Jake's thoughts assaulted us, panicked and nearly incoherent. The only words I kept hearing over and over again were 'Ash,' 'bloodsucker,' 'took,' and 'kill'. I immediately began to panic too.

_Shut. Up. _Embry demanded in a deadly calm voice. _We need to talk to Sam._

_But-_

_You lost the bloodsucker's scent, right? Then we need to talk to Sam; he'll know what to do. _

_Embry, what the fuck would you do if this was Ellie?_ Embry could grudgingly see his point, but…

_No buts, we are going to find her. _

**Ashley's PoV**

My head was swimming when I awoke. I was also freezing. To the point where I couldn't feel my entire hands and the left side of my face, the side that was not against the carpet of whatever floor I was laying on.

Once I felt as if I wouldn't throw up if I stood, I attempted to stand, but my head thumped against something, and heard a hallow _thunk._ I rubbed the sore spot on my head, trying to see something in the pitch black. I suddenly felt a jolt and realized the floor was moving. No, I was in a car, and by the sound and smell of it, the trunk.

The musty smell of wet carpet and tires drifted into my nose, and I nearly gagged. Panic immediately filled my heart and throat. I felt the sudden urge to scream, knowing it would do nothing. What the hell was going on? The air constricted in my lungs, making it harder and harder to draw a rancid breath of life-giving air. The small walls of the cramped trunk felt as if they were closing in on me.

_Calm down, Ashley, _I scolded myself, counting seconds and slowing my breathing into a near-normal pattern. Before I could think of a way to try and get out of here, I had to find some way to keep warm.

I felt around the small trunk, looking for something - anything to keep myself warm enough to survive without losing a finger or two. My hands moved stiffly around me. There was about a foot to the side of me, while my feet, back, and head were all inches away from touching the other sides of this freezing metal box. My hands encountered a small cardboard box. I eagerly brought it closer to me and rummaged around in it.

The first thing I pulled out was a flashlight, but when I tried to flip it on, I found out the batteries were dead. I threw it back in the box and encountered a small case, a first aid kit. And lastly, I pulled out a thick, if slightly musty blanket. I threw it over my body, and curled up into the fetal position, tucking the blanket around myself. What I wouldn't give for Jake right about now.

_Jake!_ I sat up quickly at that thought, and bumped my head, again against the roof. This time, the throbbing pain didn't go away as easily; I laid my head back down on the carpet. I felt my eyes fill up with tears at the desperate hopelessness of my situation.

Suddenly, I pitched forward, as the car jerked to a stop. I heard footsteps approaching the trunk, and someone was fumbling with the lock and keys.

_What am I going to do?_

**AN: Thanks guys. Please review. You know how it makes all authors feel warm in fuzzy inside. Like it's Christmas again. Oh yeah, and I hope you all had wonderful holidays.**

**Also, I'll try this, and tell me if you all want to know this for future chapters, or not. Here are the songs (the soundtrack, if you will) for this chapter. **

First Snow (Instrumental) by Trans-Siberian Orchestra 

Panic Switch and Draining by Silversun Pickups

Tears Don't Fall by Bullet For My Valentine


End file.
